Aoi Chi
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Sora Takenouchi não acreditava na palavra felicidade. Não acreditava na palavra família. Não acreditava em nada. Não acreditava em ninguém. E, principalmente, não acreditava em nenhum homem. Mas o seu trabalho como hostess a colocou diante de Yamato Ishida. E ele fez questão de invadir a sua vida de forma inusitada para tentar comprar a verdade, a alma, o corpo e o coração dela.
1. Chapter 1

**Konninchi wa, minna!**

**Uma tentativa frustrada de escrever os próximos capítulos de _Herança _e _Last Lost Memories_ resultou numa nova história! XD XD XD**

**Fazer o quê? Nem tudo é perfeito como esperamos...**

**No mais, aproveitem a leitura e espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Aoi Chi**

**(Sangue Azul)**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Já passava das três da manhã. Podia ouvir ao longe as risadas, conversas e brindes. Tudo o que precisava no momento era ir embora. Mas não podia.

\- Você é a melhor de todas, Sora-chan. – ouviu como o homem embriagado falava com dificuldade.

Era um homem de meia idade. Aparência comum. Idiota. Estúpido. Nojento. Malicioso. Assim como todos os outros. O cheiro forte de bebida que exalava dele deixava seu estômago embrulhado.

Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu com inocência e meiguice. Havia se tornado uma excelente atriz.

\- Ora, Yamamoto-san. – disse delicadamente enquanto pegava a garrafa de sake e completava o copo dele. – Apenas faço o melhor que posso.

O homem riu alto e com vontade. Colocou a mão no ombro de Sora e a outra colocou em cima do joelho dela. Aproximou o rosto lentamente da face da menina.

\- Mas, bem que você poderia se esforçar um pouco mais. O que acha? – perguntou num tom sugestivo carregado de malicia.

Aquilo foi o máximo que ela pode aguentar. Estava com vontade de vomitar. Aquele homem tinha a idade para ser pai dela! Como era possível que existissem homens assim? Reprimiu toda a sua vontade de lhe dar um soco no rosto e um chute entre as pernas. Respirou fundo e novamente atuou. Sorriu inocentemente e retirou as mãos daquele homem de cima dela.

\- Sinto muito, Yamamoto-san. Mas o máximo que posso fazer por você hoje é chamar um táxi para levá-lo para casa. – disse se levantando e se afastando dali.

Andou até o bar e virou num corredor comprido. Abriu a última porta, revelando uma espécie de sala de espera, e caiu sentada num dos sofás de couro. Estava com tontura. Precisava relaxar e se acalmar. Encostou-se ao sofá e fechou os olhos.

Ouviu como a porta se abriu. Passos pesados encaminharam-se até próximo a ela.

\- Você deve estar exausta hoje. Mas, se deu bem. Yamamoto-san costuma ser bem generoso e parece que ele gostou muito de você. – disse um homem jovem de cabelos castanhos. – Pegue. Seu pagamento de hoje. – disse estendendo um pequeno maço de notas enrolado.

Sora abriu os olhos e pegou o dinheiro. Pegou a bolsa e o casaco que estavam ao lado e se levantou. Ela _tinha_ que sair dali. Encaminhou-se à saída em silêncio.

\- Você voltará amanhã? – perguntou o rapaz esperançoso fazendo com que a garota parasse no meio do caminho. – Como é noite de sábado, muitos clientes virão apenas para te ver.

A ruiva não respondeu nada. Apenas continuou seu caminho, deixando-o frustrado sem uma resposta. Como sempre fazia. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Ela voltaria. Sempre voltava.

**XxXxX**

Caminhava lentamente pelas ruas sem se preocupar com nada. Olhou para o dinheiro que ainda estava em sua mão. Suspirou profundamente e o contou. 'Droga' pensou aborrecida. Definitivamente, aquele dinheiro não era suficiente. Ela teria que dar um jeito. E esse jeito seria voltar na noite seguinte. Guardou o envelope dentro da bolsa e seguiu adiante.

Sora Takenouchi, aos 17 anos, era uma bela garota. Apesar de seu corpo ainda em desenvolvimento, possuía curvas que deixavam os homens em geral encantados. Ela era considerada acima da média. Era a mais bonita, a mais gentil, a mais engraçada, a mais inteligente. Os clientes faziam fila para ter sua companhia. E ela sempre os atendia com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

Mas, por dentro sentia-se enjoada. Sentia-se um lixo. Se autorrecriminava por fazer o que fazia. Não tinha ideia do que detestava mais: ser uma hostess, sua vida ou ela própria. Era uma disputa acirrada.

Havia mais de um ano que trabalhava como hostess. Para ser exato: um ano, três meses e 17 dias. Poderia até mesmo contar as horas, minutos e segundos que havia passado dentro daquele lugar.

Fechou os olhos, encostou-se à parede e sentou-se no chão. Estava cansada. Tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Queria pegar um táxi para voltar para casa, mas não podia. Teria que pegar o metrô. Resolveu se apressar se queria chegar antes do amanhecer.

O trem estava praticamente vazio, apenas umas poucas pessoas estavam ali. Manteve os olhos abertos e atentos, com medo de adormecer ali e perder a estação. De lado via como algumas pessoas lhe olhavam dos pés à cabeça.

Sora usava uma sandália de salto alto fino dourada, um vestido tomara que caia preto e justo, brincos pequenos e brilhantes. O cabelo estava perfeitamente intacto, solto e ondulado. Costumava usar o cabelo curto, na altura do ombro, mas acabou deixando-o crescer. Ajudava a manter a aparência de uma jovem um pouco mais velha. Sua maquiagem era suave e apenas ressaltava a beleza dos traços femininos que possuía. Ela nunca fora uma menina vaidosa. E no final das contas, era considerada a mais bela hostess de onde trabalhava. Irônico.

Se pensasse bem, para ela tudo era uma enorme ironia do destino. A vida gostava de brincar com ela, mas a brincadeira era perigosa e dura. Eram tantos problemas que se perguntava por que ainda estava ali. Não que pensasse em tirar sua própria vida. Isso seria estupidez. Seria uma fraqueza. E ela não era fraca. Ela precisava mostrar o quanto era forte, que podia suportar o que viesse. Apenas queria fugir de tudo aquilo. De ir para bem longe.

Ela sempre recebia presentes dos clientes. Joias, roupas, bolsas, sapatos, perfumes. Já havia até mesmo ganhado um carro e uma casa, mas os recusou. Não trocaria sua liberdade por dinheiro.

Mas se pensasse melhor, era exatamente isso o que fazia. Trocava suas noites de sono para estar com homens velhos, ricos, ébrios, inoportunos e safados em troca de dinheiro. Porém, sempre dizia a si mesma que eram coisas diferentes. Não fazia aquilo porque gostava ou queria, mas porque precisava.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, Sora se dirigiu à porta para sair do trem. Ainda teria que caminhar mais um pouco. Suspirou resignada. Caminhava pelas ruas estreitas e estranhas daquele bairro. Sua casa ficava num prédio pequeno, cuja fachada era deplorável. Subiu as escadas e chegou à porta de seu lar. Entrou sem fazer muito barulho. Estava tudo escuro. Acendeu a luz da sala e observou o lugar à sua volta. Um nó se formou em sua garganta.

Estava tudo uma completa desordem. Coisas jogadas ao chão, um porta-retratos quebrado e um bilhete em cima da mesa. Podia ter uma ideia do que havia acontecido ali. Pegou o pequeno papel e o leu.

"_Sora-san,_

_Sua mãe teve outra crise esta noite. Quase não pude contê-la. Dei-lhe o último comprimido do frasco._

_Makino-san."_

Sora respirou fundo e se deixou cair no chão. 'E agora? O que eu faço?'. Não demorou muito para que uma lágrima teimosa e rebelde surgisse em seus olhos. Os surtos de sua mãe começavam a ser cada vez mais frequentes. E lhe custavam ainda mais.

Levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Viu que Toshiko dormia tranquilamente e se acalmou um pouco. Correu para a sala novamente e sentou-se à mesa. Começou a fazer suas contas. Pegou um papel e um lápis.

Tinha que pagar o aluguel. Tinha que comprar os remédios de sua mãe. Tinha que pagar as despesas da casa. Tinha que pagar o convênio médico. E ainda precisava pagar Makino-san. Somou tudo. 320 mil ienes.

\- Droga! – resmungou baixo. Ainda faltava. E muito! Começou a fazer contas desesperada.

Sora, além de trabalhar no hostess club, ainda trabalhava meio período no mercado dos Inoue. E fazia horas extras nos finais de semana e feriados. Era uma loucura. Geralmente, ela só ia para o club três vezes na semana. Mas ultimamente sua presença era constante.

Tinha o dinheiro para o aluguel, os remédios e Makino-san. E, então, ficou mais aliviada. Deixaria as despesas da casa para a próxima semana. Esses três eram sua prioridade. Prometera a si mesmo que jamais atrasaria novamente o pagamento do aluguel e de Makino-san.

Os proprietários do prédio eram um casal de meia idade. A Sra. Fujiko-san era uma mulher mal humorada e que detestava Sora. Ela fazia questão de dizer a todo o momento que a vida que a garota levava não era digna. Que ela era uma menina impura e suja. O Sr. Fujiko-san, por outro lado, era amável até demais. Houve uma época em que sua mãe precisou ser internada e Sora passou por um momento difícil. E fora ele quem deixou que ela atrasasse o aluguel e não cobrou juros ainda por cima. Mas, Sora não queria depender mais da 'bondade' dele. O Sr. Fujiko-san demonstrava descaradamente seu interesse por ela e, uma vez, até lhe fez uma proposta indiretamente.

A vontade de Sora era de sair daquele lugar. Contudo, não conseguiria um lugar tão barato e com uma localização boa. Não que ali fosse excelente, mas até que facilitava o acesso de Sora ao transporte. Era um bairro considerado pobre de Tóquio. E era o que podia manter nas suas atuais condições.

Makino-san era a vizinha de Sora. Uma senhora de idade, também mal humorada. Vivia atormentando a cabeça da ruiva quanto aos cuidados com sua mãe. Seu hobbie preferido era dar conselhos para a menina. Se não fosse porque não encontraria ninguém disposto a tomar conta de sua mãe, já teria mandado a velha para o quinto dos infernos.

Sora era mal vista por todos os que moravam no prédio. Quer dizer, por todas as mulheres que moravam no prédio. Os homens, como esperado, sempre tinham um 'carinho' a mais pela moça. Isso a enojava ainda mais. Tinha repugnância, nojo, ódio, raiva...

Estava tão concentrada que apenas percebeu que o dia já havia amanhecido quando ouviu baterem à porta. Levantou-se e pelo olho mágico viu que era o Sr. Fujiko-san. Respirou profundamente em busca de paciência. Abriu a porta.

\- Bom dia, Sora-chan! – disse animadamente o senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

\- Bom dia. – respondeu friamente a menina. Antes mesmo que o homem pudesse falar algo, notou como os olhos escuros percorriam seu corpo e lembrou-se que não havia trocado de roupa. O sangue subiu para o seu rosto. Como podiam ser tão descarados? – O senhor veio receber o aluguel? – perguntou com um tom de irritação.

\- Ahhhh... Sim. – disse o homem em tom abobalhado.

\- Só um minuto. – disse áspera e entrou.

Um minuto depois voltou com o dinheiro nas mãos e entregou ao homem. Este demorou um pouco mais para retirar as notas e aproveitou para 'disfarçadamente' acariciar suavemente a mão da garota.

Sora simplesmente retirou a mão com rapidez e se despediu do senhor fechando a porta em seu rosto. Hoje não estava com humor para aguentar as cantadas baratas e furadas de um velho nojento que tentava se aproveitar da vida patética que ela tinha.

Foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Logo sua mãe acordaria e ela precisava se arrumar para ir trabalhar no mercado. Passou-se quarenta minutos, já estava arrumada e terminava de colocar a mesa quando Toshiko entrou no recinto.

Ela parecia meio perdida. O olhar distante e perdido. A expressão cabisbaixa. Olhava atentamente para o lugar. Sora já havia arrumado a maioria das coisas e o ambiente não estava mais desordenado. Ao chegar seu olhar em sua direção, Sora sorriu docemente. Era um dos poucos momentos em que a ruiva costumava ser doce: quando estava ao lado de sua mãe.

\- Bom dia. Sente-se. O café já está pronto. – disse sorrindo.

Toshiko foi até a mesa e sentou-se. Observou tudo atentamente. E Sora parecia não perder nenhum detalhe.

\- Você está bem, mamãe? – perguntou Sora preocupada.

A mulher apenas assentiu com um leve sorriso no rosto. Sora lhe entregou um copo com suco e foi em direção ao sofá para pegar sua bolsa.

\- Estarei de volta mais tarde. Já deixei o almoço pronto. Mais tarde Makino-san virá lhe ajudar e ver se está tudo bem. – encaminhou-se até a porta. – Se precisar de algo é só me ligar.

A mulher voltou a assentir suavemente e Sora saiu. Queria ficar mais tempo com sua mãe, mas estava atrasada.

**XxXxX**

Chegou devagarzinho até o balcão sem fazer barulho. Observou que a garota estava cochilando. Estava com o cotovelo apoiado na bancada e o rosto apoiado em sua mão. A expressão no seu rosto apesar de serena era de um cansaço extremo. Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa ao observar a cena. Colocou a mão na cintura e com a outra empurrou levemente a testa de Sora.

Esta por sua vez acordou assustada.

\- Desculpa! – disse apressadamente sem olhar quem estava à sua frente.

Miyako riu. E Sora ao ver que era ela ficou com uma expressão séria.

\- Você me assustou! – reclamou zangada.

\- Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção. Você está bem? – perguntou num tom de preocupação.

\- Sim. Não se preocupe. Apenas não dormi essa noite. – respondeu a ruiva bocejando.

Miyako a olhou atentamente. Foi para trás do balcão e sentou-se no banco ao lado dela.

\- Você foi para o Paradise ontem? – questionou curiosa.

Sora assentiu com a cabeça. Não estava muito disposta a falar sobre isso e nem pensar no assunto. E Miyako percebera, pois havia mudado bruscamente o rumo da conversa. Falaram sobre trivialidades por um bom tempo, parando para atender um cliente ou outro. Sora estava a ponto de dormir sentada quando Miyako chamou sua atenção.

\- Que horas você chegou em casa? – perguntou de forma direta.

\- Já estava quase amanhecendo. – respondeu a garota deitando a cabeça sobre o balcão.

\- Que tal dormir mais cedo hoje? – perguntou animada como se tivesse arrumado a solução para o problema de sua amiga.

\- Adoraria. Mas não vai dar.

\- Você vai para o clube hoje? – perguntou Miyako perplexa.

Sora levantou a cabeça enquanto bocejava.

\- Sim. Hoje é sábado. Tem mais movimento. – respondeu colocando as mãos no colo. – Quem sabe eu consiga um encontro para amanhã. – disse pensando em voz alta.

\- Encontro?

\- Sim. – olhou para a amiga. – Você sabe. Eu saio com o cara e depois ele tem que pagar o dohan.

\- Sora, cuidado. Você sabe que eu morro de medo quando você sai nesses encontros. – falou a menina de óculos praticamente implorando à amiga. – Além do mais, por que você quer um encontro? – questionou.

\- Porque eu preciso de dinheiro. – respondeu simplesmente.

\- E quem não precisa? – disse num tom brincalhão e divertido, tentando amenizar a tensão do assunto. Conseguiu arrancar alguns risos da ruiva.

\- Eu sei. Mas... – fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Eu preciso desesperadamente de dinheiro. Os remédios da minha mãe acabaram e tenho que comprá-los novamente. Além do mais, eu preciso pagar o plano de saúde que está mais que atrasado essa semana. E minha mãe ainda tem outra consulta no final da semana. – respondeu desanimada.

Inoue olhou para a amiga. Como admirava aquela garota. Mesmo com tantos problemas, mesmo com a vida que levava, sempre era forte. Queria um dia poder ser tão determinada e corajosa quanto ela.

\- Gomen, ne. Infelizmente não posso te ajudar. Esse mês estou falida. – disse tristemente.

\- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Eu vou conseguir dar um jeito. – disse Sora sorrindo.

\- Então, que tal a senhorita ir embora para casa dormir? Eu posso ficar aqui. – sugeriu.

\- Tudo bem. Só faltam algumas horas para acabar aqui.

Miyako olhou fixamente para a ruiva.

\- Você não está aguentando ficar com os olhos abertos. Como espera conseguir um encontro com o rosto cheio de olheiras? Anda, vai para casa. – disse autoritária.

Sora mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Tem mesmo certeza que posso ir? – perguntou timidamente.

\- Sim. – assentiu Inoue sorrindo.

\- Arigatou.

Sora levantou-se e pegou suas coisas. Saiu apressadamente do recinto enquanto acenava para sua amiga. Realmente, precisava de algumas horas de sono.

**XxXxX**

Chegou em casa e viu sua mãe sentada no sofá olhando um álbum de fotografias. Era o álbum de quando Sora havia nascido. Sentou-se ao lado da mulher sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Tadaima. – disse a garota.

\- Okaeri. – respondeu a mulher sorrindo de felicidade. – Finalmente estou te vendo hoje. Já estava com saudades.

Sora franziu a testa confusa.

\- Mas você me viu hoje de manhã, mamãe. – contestou.

Toshiko abraçou Sora e beijou o cabelo da menina.

\- Mas foi tão rápido que para mim foi como se praticamente eu não a tivesse visto. – respondeu pausadamente.

Sora sorriu. Deitou no colo de sua mãe e ficaram conversando um pouco. Logo adormeceu.

Toshiko ficou ali acariciando os longos fios de cabelo de sua menina. Olhava para cada detalhe de seu rosto. Parecia perdida em pensamentos.

**XxXxX**

Estava satisfeita. Assim como esperava havia conseguido arrumar um encontro para o dia seguinte. Ou melhor, dois encontros.

Um jovem rapaz otaku havia sido arrastado para o clube naquela noite pelos amigos. Era seu aniversário de 21 anos e pelo que Sora viu o garoto jamais havia ficado tão perto de uma garota, muito menos os amigos dele. Sorte dela. O rapaz, Kouta, lhe pedira para que saísse com ele na parte da manhã, para supostamente ajudá-lo a comprar roupas. E Sora realmente suspeitava que eles fossem fazer exatamente isso: comprar roupas.

O segundo era Katou-kun. O jovem de 26 anos aparecia por ali de vez em quando. Na maioria das vezes era justamente para pedir um encontro com Sora. O motivo era simples: ele precisava ir para a casa da família num vilarejo e precisava de uma 'namorada'. Isso se devia a que ele não queria que seus pais descobrissem que ele era gay. Sora havia ido com ele para o vilarejo muitas vezes e até o momento ninguém jamais desconfiou que aquilo tudo era mentira. Eles partiriam no domingo a tarde e voltariam na segunda pela manhã. Isso daria uma excelente comissão para ela.

Estava de certa forma feliz. Agradecia que seus encontros eram 'inocentes'. Bom... Sim, eram. Se comparados com aqueles que já tivera com homens mais velhos que só estavam interessados numa coisa: a virgindade de Sora.

A ruiva achava que na verdade sua fama dentro daquele lugar se devia a isso: a que era virgem. O que era algo extremamente raro naquele lugar. Ela definitivamente era a única exceção. Apesar de contatos íntimos com os clientes serem proibidos, a maioria dos hostess acabava se encontrando com os clientes sem que ninguém soubesse. Esses encontros custavam muito caro e Sora era a menina que não aceitava nenhuma proposta.

Quando souberam de sua condição, a notícia se espalhou com o vento. E logo, todos os homens que frequentavam assiduamente o local queriam levá-la para cama. E então, ela tinha que aguentar os flertes, cantadas e propostas baratas e sujas todos os dias praticamente. Por outro lado, até que conseguia certa atenção e isso aumentava o seu ganho. Para se manter forte sempre pensava que aquilo era um meio para um fim. E nada mais.

Estava tomando sua água tranquilamente num canto escondido do balcão, quando o encarregado foi buscá-la.

\- Um cliente está procurando por você.

Terminou de beber o liquido transparente e olhou-se no espelho ao lado. Estava com o cabelo preso num coque meio desarrumado, uma maquiagem leve e um vestido vermelho longo e justo. Levantou-se e se encaminhou até a mesa indicada.

**XxXxX**

Desceu do carro e olhou para a fachada luxuosa do clube noturno. Seus amigos pararam ao seu lado esperando que fizesse algo. Sorriu para si.

\- Por que um hostess club? – perguntou entediado um rapaz de óculos.

\- Porque é legal. Você escolhe umas garotas. Elas te tratam bem. Você as paga e não mais as vê novamente. Isso é perfeito! Ninguém fica grudando no seu pé. – respondeu com empolgação um rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

\- Por pegar no pé você com certeza está falando de Mimi-chan. – provocou Joe.

Taichi fechou o punho e o mostrou para Kido. O loiro que estava no meio apenas deu de ombros e começou a caminhar. Estava animado, como uma criança que ia ao parque de diversões pela primeira vez.

\- Vamos, Joe. Dê uma oportunidade. E além do mais, hoje estamos comemorando a minha formatura! Eu nunca mais terei que pisar os pés naquela universidade novamente. – disse Yamato.

\- Esse é o espírito! – gritou Taichi e correu para a entrada.

Joe suspirou e os seguiu.

Ao entrarem, foram levados para uma mesa bem no centro do bar. Pediram algumas bebidas e logo vieram cinco garotas para a mesa. Começaram a conversar animadamente, enquanto elas serviam seus copos e procuravam o jeito certo de agradá-los. Yamato olhava ao redor procurando por algo que não sabia o que era. Mas sabia que tinha que encontrar. Foi quando a viu. Uma garota que parecia ser bem nova. Usava um vestido vermelho chamativo.

O loiro acompanhou a garota com o olhar e ficou observando-a sem praticamente piscar para não perder nenhum detalhe. Observava criteriosamente cada gesto, cada expressão e cada ação dela. Estava intrigado com ela. Precisava fazer algo.

Subitamente, se levantou e pediu uma mesa apenas para ele. Quando sentou-se pediu que mandassem a garota do vestido vermelho. Continuou olhando para ela e assim que ela começou a caminhar em sua direção teve certeza de que havia valido a pena se deixar arrastar pelo seu amigo Yagami até ali. Ele iria se divertir ao seu modo.

**XxXxX**

Quando viu o rapaz que havia chamado-a, percebeu que provavelmente deveria se tratar de um cliente novo, pois nunca o tinha visto por ali. Pelo menos tinha uma boa aparência. Mas tinha uma expressão zombeteira e seu olhar era frio, calculista e misterioso. Sim, essa era a palavra certa para aquele homem: misterioso. Um sorriso cínico estava em seu rosto quando ela chegou até a mesa.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, ele indicou que se sentasse ao lado dele batendo a mão no sofá. Aquilo a deixou meio surpresa e um tanto indignada. Mas como diria seu chefe "_você não está aqui para achar nada, está aqui apenas para agradá-los_". Sentou-se obedientemente no lugar que o loiro lhe indicou.

Agora que o observava de perto percebia que o azul de seus olhos eram profundos e pareciam engoli-la para profundezas das quais jamais escaparia. A camisa de tecido fino com os primeiros botões abertos deixava transparecer o corpo musculoso e forte. Seu perfume era másculo e envolvente. Parecia que tudo naquele homem era perfeito. Talvez, por isso fosse tão arrogante. Mas, ela não se deixava levar por um rostinho bonito.

Sem falar nada, pegou a garrafa à sua frente e começou a preparar um drinque para seu acompanhante.

\- Você não irá perguntar como eu quero o meu drinque? – questionou Yamato curioso. Estava pouco se importando com o modo em que ela o faria.

\- Não. – respondeu diretamente a ruiva.

Yamato ficou observando e para seu espanto ela havia preparado a bebida da forma exata em que ele fazia. Aquilo lhe surpreendeu um bocado. Pegou o copo que ela lhe estendia com um sorriso e bebeu. E ainda por cima, parecia melhor do que a que ele preparava.

\- Como você sabia? – questionou novamente com suma admiração.

\- Sabia o que? – perguntou inocente.

Ishida apontou para o copo. – Que eu gosto da bebida desse jeito.

Sora encarou-o por um segundo a mais do que necessário.

\- Apenas sabendo. Intuição. – disse.

Com o tempo ela havia aprendido a decifrar as pessoas. Quase sempre acertava em cheio. Os homens diziam que esse era mais um dos encantos da pequena Takenouchi.

\- Não foi a toa que você chamou tanto a minha atenção. – disse mais para si mesmo do que para a garota. – Qual seu nome?

\- Sora.

\- Sora... Sora... Sora-chan?! – olhou para a menina e sorriu. – Acho que meu copo está meio vazio*, Sora... – disse meio ironicamente.

Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. 'Esse cara... Definitivamente... Argggg' pensou irritada. Ele estava conseguindo tirar sua paciência. Em menos de cinco minutos ela parecia já odiá-lo. Resolveu não dar importância. Fingiu que ele não havia falado nada e continuou a olhar para frente, buscando algo interessante que merecesse sua atenção.

E naquele momento, qualquer coisa era mais interessante do que aquele homem desagradável. Isso que ele nem tinha começado com as cantadas e indiretas.

O loiro ao ver a expressão da garota começou a rir. Descontroladamente. Estava gargalhando. O que fez com que Sora ficasse ainda mais zangada. Estava se levantando dali, quando a mão forte a puxou de volta para o assento.

\- Não tão rápido. Ainda estamos nos conhecendo. Prazer em conhecê-la, Sora-chan. – ainda segurando sua mão, levou-a até seus lábios e a beijou suavemente.

Sora fez menção de tirá-la, mas ele a impediu, segurando-a com mais força, porém sem machucá-la.

\- Você foi a garota mais interessante que eu vi aqui hoje. – falou suavemente. 'Sabia! Agora começa a conversa furada'. – Toda essa beleza e juventude... Um sorriso falso que esconde a raiva de estar aqui... Uma risada sutil que impede que alguém perceba o qual desagradável está sendo tudo isso... Um olhar meigo para disfarçar a tortura de ficar ao lado de um velho que provavelmente está te comendo com os olhos...

A cada palavra do loiro, a ruiva abria os olhos exageradamente. Como ele poderia ter enxergado tudo isso? Como podia descrevê-la com perfeição em tão pouco tempo. Já não estava mais com raiva. Não. Estava desconfortável. Queria sair de perto daquele homem assustador.

\- O que você quer? – perguntou a garota com voz trêmula.

Ishida balançou o copo e sorriu. Soltou a mão da garota e encostou-se confortavelmente no sofá.

\- Uma bebida. – respondeu simplesmente.

A ruiva lhe fitou por uns instantes. Depois pegou o copo da mão dele e preparou outro drinque. Estava incomodada com tudo aquilo. Preparou o drinque um pouco mais forte, queria que ele ficasse bêbado logo e, assim, pudesse sair dali depressa.

Em seu intimo rezava para que alguém lhe chamasse. Queria sair daquela mesa. Queria que aqueles olhos parassem de analisá-la a todo instante. Estava começando a se sentir como um animal de zoológico sendo observado.

Entregou o copo para o rapaz, que o bebeu rapidamente. O restante do tempo ele permaneceu em silêncio. Por um milagre dos céus, suas preces haviam sido atendidas e dois rapazes se aproximaram da mesa.

\- Vamos, Ishida... A noite é uma criança! Ainda temos que ir para outros lugares. – disse um rapaz de cabelos castanhos enquanto se jogava ao lado do loiro no sofá. Este apenas negou com a cabeça e depositou o copo sobre a mesa.

Os dois se levantaram e o trio começou a partir, não sem antes o loiro se despedir.

\- Nos vemos na próxima! – e piscou o olho.

Sora suspirou resignada. "Ainda bem que acabou..." pensou aliviada. Estava quase na hora de ir embora. Precisava descansar. Na saída, o gerente do lugar, Sasuke-kun, lhe esperava com dois envelopes e com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios.

\- Sora-chan, aqui está seu pagamento... – lhe entregou um envelope – E aqui está a 'gorjeta' que o seu último cliente deixou especialmente só para você... – e lhe entregou o outro envelope. – Muito bom trabalho, menina. É assim que se faz. – disse alegremente enquanto se afastava da menina.

Confusão e dúvida era o que permeavam ao redor da garota. Lentamente, abriu o último envelope que havia sido lhe entregue. Quase caiu para trás. Não conseguiu acreditar no que estava vendo. Pegou nota por nota e as contou.

Cem mil ienes.

\- Quem é esse cara afinal de contas? – sussurrou espantada.

**XxXxX**

Era segunda-feira. E estava voltando de viagem com Katou-kun. Havia corrido tudo bem. a vovó até havia lhe dado vários doces para comer no trajeto de volta. E o encontro com Kouta-kun no dia anterior também havia sido tranquilo.

Assim como imaginara, eles realmente foram comprar roupas. A inocência e a inexperiência do garoto eram de certa forma fofas para Sora. Começou a rir ao lembrar-se da cara do rapaz toda vez que ela sorria para ele.

Havia decidido que não trabalharia no clube naquela noite. Havia conseguido o dinheiro suficiente para colocar as contas em dia. Descansaria e aproveitaria o tempo com sua mãe. Era tudo o que precisava: por pelo menos uma noite achar que tudo estava bem e normal.

**XxXxX**

Na sexta-feira à noite decidiu ir ao hostess club Paradise. Chegando lá, imediatamente lhe mandaram para uma mesa. Um cliente esperava ansiosamente por ela.

Foi quando o avistou de longe. E se negou. Não queria acompanhá-lo novamente. Não podia nem acreditar que ele havia voltado e que estava esperando por ela.

\- Não irei! Me mande para qualquer outra mesa, menos para lá. – disse para Sasuke.

Sasuke suspirou. Se Sora tinha um defeito, este era a ignorância. Quando ela implicava com algum cliente não havia jeito de fazê-la mudar de opinião. Alguns poucos homens que haviam passado do limite com a ruiva, deixando-a com raiva e irritada, jamais tiveram o prazer de sua companhia novamente. Mas não podia deixar que isso acontecesse com _aquele _cliente. Em hipótese nenhuma.

\- Escute, garota! Vou te dizer apenas uma vez. – apontou com o dedo na direção do individuo em questão. – Aquele homem comprou a garrafa mais cara da casa e pediu exclusivamente por você. Portanto, não me venha com as suas rebeldias. Você irá para aquela mesa sem reclamar, irá sorrir, ser agradável e deixá-lo feliz. Entendeu? – perguntou com dureza.

Takenouchi apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sasuke havia feito muito por ela. Ele estava arriscando o próprio pescoço para que ela estivesse ali. Por ser menor de idade, ele não queria contratá-la, mas por muita insistência e por achar que ela poderia ser útil, acabou deixando-a entrar. E se havia algo que jamais poderia fazer no mundo era dar as costas para ele.

\- Mas você fica me devendo uma! – disse resignada e desanimada.

Sasuke sorriu para ela. – Pelo que esse cara está gastando aqui te devo todas que você quiser.

Sora riu. E foi para a mesa. Parecia que estava indo para o matadouro. Parou ao lado do sofá e ficou olhando para o loiro que esperava pacientemente.

Yamato a olhou dos pés à cabeça e sorriu com em sinal de aprovação. Ela usava um vestido verde escuro curto, com o corpo justo e a saia rodada. Por baixo da saia havia uma camada de tule. Um tecido fino e transparente cobria o corpete e se estendia até os punhos, formando uma manga comprida e uma gola alta. O cabelo estava preso num coque perfeitamente arrumado com pequenas presilhas brilhantes. O sapato preto com um salto não muito alto completava o conjunto. O rosto da garota era tão natural e belo, que parecia que era ela quem embelezava a maquiagem e não ao contrario. Em resumo, ela parecia uma fada saindo de dentro de um livro de contos de fada.

\- Sente-se. – disse ele amigavelmente. A garota obedeceu. Em seguida, ela pegou a garrafa de champagne e serviu uma taça para o rapaz. – Por que você não me conta porque trabalha aqui sendo que não quer estar aqui? – sugeriu com suma curiosidade.

A garota, sem olhar para ele, pegou um hashi. E então pegou uma uva e a colocou na boca do rapaz. Era um sinal de que não queria conversa.

\- Entendi. – disse o loiro. – Nada de confidências por enquanto. – e riu.

Sora não aguentou mais e disparou.

\- Por que você está aqui?

\- Para beber e aproveitar uma boa companhia. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Existem muitas outras garotas aqui. Por que você me escolheu? – perguntou cansada.

\- Você é diferente de todas elas. Eu apenas quero descobrir quem é realmente você.

Não conseguia acreditar em uma única palavra. Aquilo parecia besteira.

\- E para que você iria querer descobrir quem eu sou? Parece uma total perda de tempo. – disse com voz baixa. Expressava um misto de indignação, raiva e frustração.

\- Porque eu sou um jogador. E você parece um enigma difícil de ser decifrado. E eu adoro desafios. – disse sorrindo com sarcasmo e cinismo.

Sora travou seus olhos nele. Tinha uma postura altiva e parecia estar realmente falando a verdade. Não sabia o que pensar ou que deveria sentir em relação a esse _jogo_ que ele estava sugerindo.

Pegara um morango dessa vez. E estava prestes a colocar dentro do copo quando uma moça apareceu na mesa. Sua expressão era meio nervosa e apavorada.

\- Desculpa interromper, mas... Sora-chan, telefone para você. É urgente. – disse rapidamente.

O coração da menina subitamente disparou. Para receber chamadas urgentes no clube só poderia se tratar de uma pessoa. Levantou-se apressada e foi até o telefone. As palavras que ouviu a deixaram pálida. Parecia que suas pernas cederiam num instante. Saiu correndo deixando todos preocupados com sua reação.

Yamato que observava desde a mesa, foi atrás da garota. Quando chegou ao lado de fora, vira como ela subia desesperadamente num táxi. "E isso fica cada vez mais interessante" foi o seu pensamento.

**XxXxX**

Correu para o balcão de informações. Sua mente estava nublada. Seu coração queria sair pela boca. Seus pés pareciam andar sozinhos, sem precisarem de comandos.

\- Por favor, Takenouchi Toshiko. – disse desesperada.

A recepcionista lhe deu a referência e ela saiu rapidamente. Os corredores brancos pareciam se mover, apertando-a cada vez mais. Chegou até a emergência e pediu informações. Foi orientada por uma enfermeira a esperar na sala de espera.

Passados vinte minutos, uma outra enfermeira chamou por ela. Esta a encaminhou até um leito, onde sua mãe estava dormindo pacificamente.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou assustada ao ver a cabeça da mulher enfaixada.

\- Ela teve um surto e durante a crise começou a bater a cabeça contra parede até quase perder os sentidos. Por sorte a ambulância chegou a tempo. Sua vizinha foi quem ligou pedindo o resgate. O estado dela no momento é estável. Logo Kido-sensei virá aqui conversar com a senhorita.

Aquilo lhe surpreendeu.

\- Kido-sensei? Mas o médico responsável pela minha mãe é Nakano-sensei. – disse confusa.

Nakano-sensei era o psiquiatra de sua mãe. Todas as vezes em que ela tinha uma crise ele era acionado. Achava esquisito que Kido-sensei quisesse falar com ela. Ele era um respeitável neurologista. Inicialmente, quando sua mãe começara a ficar doente havia se consultado com ele. Fora ele quem lhe encaminhara para Nakano-sensei.

\- Kido-sensei lhe explicará tudo em detalhes. Com licença. – e com isso a moça deixou Sora a sós com a mãe.

A garota sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou a olhar para a mãe. Acariciava seu cabelo e pegou com força sua mão. As crises de Toshiko estavam cada vez mais constantes e mais violentas. Era preocupante.

A porta se abriu e Sora viu Kido-sensei adentrar. Ele acenou com a cabeça para a garota. Sora levantou-se e o cumprimentou adequadamente.

\- Podemos conversar? – perguntou amigavelmente o senhor.

\- Sim. – respondeu timidamente.

O médico lhe indicou que fossem até o seu consultório. Aquilo não lhe agradou. Consultórios resultavam em noticias desagradáveis.

Sora sentou-se e esperou. Não perguntou e nem falou nada. Apenas aguardou.

\- Creio que uma das enfermeiras já tenha lhe dito o que aconteceu. – viu a garota assentir. – Pois bem... Sora, precisaremos fazer uma ressonância para verificar se está tudo bem com sua mãe. Precisamos nos assegurar que ela não teve nenhuma lesão, por menor que seja.

O mundo de repente pareceu cair sobre seus ombros. Fechou os olhos e teve a sensação de que iria desabar.

\- Sensei... Você poderia esperar até a amanhã a noite? – perguntou temerosa.

O médico suspirou. – Sora, precisamos ser rápidos. Não podemos esperar tanto tempo. – disse pacientemente.

Sora mordeu o canto da boca. – Então, pelo menos até amanhã de manhã? Por favor? – suplicou.

Kido respirou profundamente. Não havia outra escolha. – Até amanhã de manhã, entendeu? – disse.

\- Sim. Obrigado. Muito obrigado, Kido-sensei. – disse Sora agradecida. Saiu do consultório e foi dar uma olhada em sua mãe novamente. – Desculpa, mamãe. Voltarei logo. – beijou-lhe a testa e saiu.

Pegou um taxi e se dirigiu novamente para o Paradise. _Precisava de dinheiro_. Urgentemente.

**XxXxX**

Ela era uma garota orgulhava. Não gostava de pedir favores às pessoas e muito menos pedir dinheiro, mesmo que fosse emprestado. Podia não se orgulhar da forma em que conseguia a maior parte de seu dinheiro, mas sabia que havia ganhado por si mesma.

Havia ficado a noite toda naquele lugar que tanto lhe trazia sensações negativas. Nunca se vira tão desesperada assim. Havia feito vários clientes comprarem garrafas caras. Somando o bônus que havia ganhado com isso juntamente com a nova 'gorjeta' generosa do loiro irritante (50 mil ienes) havia conseguido a quantia que precisava para pagar os exames.

Sua sorte maior foi que havia conseguido pagar o convênio médico, caso contrário, estaria em grandes apuros. Estava ali ao lado da cama, esperando que sua mãe acordasse e esperando os resultados dos exames. O sono estava lhe consumindo, por isso resolveu ir pegar um copo de café.

Retornava tranquilamente pelo corredor comprido quando Kido-sensei apareceu, com uma expressão não muito boa, e pediu que ela o acompanhasse. O resultado dos exames já havia saído.

A mesma tensão de sempre. Mas dessa vez parecia ainda pior. A expressão no rosto do médico já lhe avisava que o que ela ouviria não seria bom.

\- Kido-sensei? – iniciou meio assustada com todo aquele silêncio desagradável.

\- Sora-san, eu realmente queria que alguém da família, um adulto, estivesse aqui para pegar os resultados.

Sora encarou o médico com determinação.

\- Sinto muito, sensei. Mas isso não será possível. Qualquer que seja o resultado eu sou a única responsável pela minha mãe. – disse num tom desafiador carregado de ressentimento.

O senhor suspirou resignado. – Sendo assim... Sora, por acaso você tem notado algo de estranho em sua mãe recentemente? Digo, além de algum possível delírio ou alucinação?

Sora pareceu pensar uns instantes. Geralmente não ficava em casa tempo suficiente para perceber algo de 'anormal'.

\- Hum, acho que não... – e então algo veio à sua mente. – Tirando o fato de que ultimamente ela anda muito distraída e vaga, não tenho visto nada de diferente nela.

O médico virou a tela do monitor para que Sora olhasse.

\- Quero que veja uma coisa. Esta é a imagem do exame da sua mãe. Está vendo essa parte aqui. – indicou uma área cheia de manchas que a menina não entendia. Apenas assentiu. Então, ele mostrou outra imagem. – Essa é uma imagem normal. Consegue notar a diferença?

Apesar de sutil, Sora conseguia notar certa diferença. Aquilo começou a alarmá-la. O que estava acontecendo? Tinha medo de perguntar. Esperou impacientemente pela resposta do médico à sua pergunta silenciosa.

\- Sora, eu não sei como dizer isto a você... – começou o médico tristemente. – Mas, sua mãe... Sua mãe tem a doença de Alzheimer.

E nesse momento seu coração parecia ter parado de bater e seu cérebro funcionava numa única frequência, repetindo a última frase do médico inúmeras vezes.

**XxXxX**

Estava 'escondida' na sala de espera, sentada na última fileira, próximo à parede. Ainda custava a acreditar. Kido-sensei havia lhe explicado tudo. Falou sobre os sintomas, sobre a doença, sobre o tratamento, sobre o prognóstico, sobre o acompanhamento clínico. E mesmo assim aquilo tudo parecia surreal. Se negava a acreditar naquela situação.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se. Encontrou com uma garota sorridente.

\- Miyako-chan.

\- Ei. Vim ver como sua mãe estava e te trouxe algo para comer. – disse levantando um pequeno bento embrulhado com esmero.

Sora sorriu agradecida.

\- Obrigado. Mamãe já está melhor. Ela já acordou e o médico dará alta logo mais. Estou apenas esperando ela sair.

Miyako sorriu sem graça. Sora havia ligado para a casa dos Inoue mais cedo para avisar que não poderia ir trabalhar e explicou a situação. Acabou contando para a matriarca da família tudo o que o médico havia lhe dito. Esperava que ao contar para alguém aquilo pudesse tornar mais real, mais plausível, mais palpável. Mas não foi assim.

Miyako suspirou e olhou para a amiga. Agora sim a batalha começaria. E de repente, a garota sentiu dentro de si uma fúria gigantesca. Como poderia uma menina de 17 anos suportar tudo aquilo sozinha? Não havia ninguém ao lado de Sora. Ninguém para confortá-la, para protegê-la, para ajudá-la. Miyako e sua família faziam tudo o que podiam para dar suporte, mas no fundo ela sabia que não era o bastante. E se sentiu frustrada. Queria ter uma varinha mágica que pudesse mudar tudo aquilo. Não queria mais ver sua amiga tentando ser forte na frente das pessoas. Não queria mais vê-la trabalhando naquele clube (não que tivesse visto realmente). Queria que ela pudesse ser uma adolescente normal, que pudesse ter uma vida normal e com experiências normais para as meninas de sua idade.

Sora era uma grande companheira. Uma amiga perfeita. Mesmo com todos os seus problemas de gente grande, ainda tinha tempo para ouvir os dramas adolescentes de Miyako. E nesses momentos, em seu interior, a garota de cabelos violetas se sentia patética. Vendo a ruiva encostada naquela parede tentando não chorar lhe mostrava como aquilo que considerava 'grandes problemas existenciais' de sua vidinha ordinária de adolescente em crise não eram absolutamente nada. Suspirou.

\- Sora... – chamou a garota que a olhou. – Você não acha que talvez pudesse pedir ajudar para o seu... – mas foi bruscamente cortada por Sora.

\- Não. – disse rapidamente sem deixá-la terminar aquela frase.

Subitamente seu sangue ferveu. Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas. Definitivamente não pediria ajuda a ninguém, muito menos para _ele_.

\- E se... Sei lá... Você... – começou meio receosa. Sabia qual seria a reação da garota. – Você ligasse para...

\- De jeito nenhum. – falou decididamente. – Isso é algo que eu lidarei sozinha.

\- Mas, Sora... Você não vai conseguir. É muito para você sozinha.

\- Não importa. – disse friamente. – Eu tenho que conseguir. E eu vou conseguir. – acrescentou com fúria e determinação.

Miyako suspirou novamente. O orgulho de Sora era uma de suas características mais notáveis e, talvez, pelo menos naquela situação, era seu pior defeito.

\- Tudo bem. Desculpa... Sei que não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto. – murmurou a garota arrependida.

\- Não, tudo bem. Sinto muito por ter sido meio grossa. – se desculpou a ruiva com um sorriso triste.

Miyako negou com a cabeça. Ambas ficaram em silêncio. Havia tanta coisa a ser pensada. Sora pensava em como aceitar a nova condição de sua mãe. E Miyako pensava em como Sora faria para dar conta de administrar tudo aquilo.

**XxXxX**

A noite havia caído e Toshiko havia sido liberada do hospital. Sora a levou para casa. Colocou-a na cama e esperou que dormisse. Dirigiu-se para a sala e encolheu-se no sofá.

Apenas aquela noite. Por apenas uma noite se permitiria ser fraca. E chorou. Chorou tudo o que estava preso dentro de seu peito. Todos os sentimentos guardados. Não se lembrava da última vez em que havia derramado lágrimas. Mas, esvaziou-se.

**XxXxX**

Decidira que iria para o clube todas as noites a partir do dia em que vira o custo que teria com os medicamentos novos e com as consultas que precisariam ser mais constantes. Sabia que estava a ponto de entrar em colapso. Tinha que ir para a escola, tinha que ir para o mercado dos Inoue depois das aulas e a noite para o Paradise. As contas nunca acabavam. E ela também não poderia se acabar. _Tinha_ que ser forte, _tinha _que dar conta de tudo. Era seu dever e sua obrigação.

Naquela noite de sábado havia se arrumado com esmero, não em demasia, mas um pouco mais caprichado do que de costume. Era o último sábado do mês. E sabia o que isso significava. Tinha que estar radiante e perfeita.

Ao chegar naquele ambiente agitado e empolgado soube que _ele_ já havia chegado. Sato Takano. Ele era o cliente VIP do lugar. Aparecia somente no último sábado do mês e costumava gastar uma fortuna ali. Era um homem de meia idade. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos e um porte masculino atraente para sua idade. Além de seu charme, seu modo de tratar as pessoas chamava ainda mais atenção. Era carismático. Impossível não gostar dele.

E ele era fascinado com Sora... Takano costuma chegar bem cedo e se divertia com praticamente todas as meninas do clube. Os risos eram altos e o clima festivo era o estopim. Mas quando Sora chegava, sua atenção era somente dela. E de ninguém mais. Assim como a atenção de Sora era somente dele e de nenhum cliente mais.

\- Boa noite, Takano-san. – disse polidamente a ruiva.

Sato Takano parou de conversar com as meninas ao seu redor para prestar atenção à jovem parada à sua frente. Olhou-a com um sorriso gigantesco a imagem imaculada da garota perfeita que também sorria. Levantou-se e galantemente parou em frente à menina, beijando-lhe a mão de forma cortês. Segurando-a ainda pela mão conduziu-a até que se sentasse.

As outras pessoas em volta já sabiam o procedimento e todos, sem exceção, saíram da mesa, deixando o charmoso senhor acompanhado apenas pela adolescente.

\- Você está cada dia mais deslumbrante, doce menina. – elogiou.

\- Obrigado, Takano-san.

Sora gostava da forma em que ele a cortejava. Era educado acima de tudo. O modo como ele falava lhe dava a sensação de que não era apenas uma hostess que estava ali para acompanhá-lo. Nessas horas, ela achava que era apenas uma garota 'normal' de família.

Conversavam de tudo. Ele era um intelectual genuíno e instigava Sora a conversas filosóficas sobre diversos assuntos. Inspirava a menina aos clássicos da literatura, da música e da arte. Graças a ele, ela havia conhecido e desbravado grandes desses nomes. E ele parecia sempre desafiá-la a adquirir conhecimento e cultura. E ela, satisfeita e contente, aceitava cada um deles.

Havia apenas uma falha naquele homem. Ele estava interessado em mais uma coisa: em sua virgindade. E a deixava saber disso todas as vezes, não de uma forma rude ou grotesca. Era sutil, mas direto. E mesmo com isso, a garota ainda o respeitava e o admirava. Poderia dizer que Sato Takano era um dos pouquíssimos homens que Sora 'confiava' e gostava.

\- Creio que você se eu fizer outra proposta a você, minha pequena, você a rejeitará. – disse.

Sora sorriu envergonhada e abaixou o olhar. – Sim.

\- Mesmo se dessa vez lhe oferecesse, digamos 500 mil iene? – questionou.

\- Sim. Sinto muito, Takano-san. Mas, mantenho a minha palavra. Não estou interessada nessa oferta.

Takano apenas bebeu mais um pouco do liquido âmbar que estava em seu copo e olhou desiludido para a garota. Suas palavras eram ditas num tom calmo e baixo, mas seu olhar expressava a determinação e certeza delas. Não havia o que mais se discutir. Mudou de assunto rapidamente e continuaram desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

**XxXxX**

Estava cansada. Queria ir para casa. Takano acabara de ir embora e ela queria fazer o mesmo. Mas, algo lhe impediu.

\- Quê?! Mas, Sasuke-san... São três horas da manhã! – exclamou indisposta.

\- Sim, minha querida. Eu sei que são três horas da manhã! Mas, esse cliente esperou pacientemente por você a noite inteira. Portanto, vamos, vamos, vamos. Arraste esse corpinho de sereia direto para a mesa dele. – exigiu Sasuke.

Sora foi, literalmente, arrastando seu corpo até onde ele indicara. Estava sem forças e perdeu totalmente o pouco ânimo que lhe restava ao ver quem estava lhe esperando. O loiro arrogante, como havia lhe apelidado.

Ele sorriu com graça ao vê-la. Novamente, analisou-a dos pés a cabeça sorrindo em aprovação. Ela sem muita paciência para perder, sentou-se imediatamente e logo começou a servir a bebida no copo.

\- E valeu cada segundo de espera. Você está deslumbrante! – murmurou o rapaz.

Ela continuou em silêncio. Encostou-se ao sofá com os braços cruzados. Olhava para todos os lados do salão, menos para seu acompanhante. E Yamato sorriu com malicia.

\- Hoje, eu descobri mais um dos seus charmes. – disse de forma descontraída. – Não me admira que você faça tanto sucesso. – riu sutilmente e prosseguiu. – O que você diria se eu dobrasse a proposta daquele homem? – perguntou casualmente.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e descruzou os braços, encarando o loiro como se fosse um ser de outro mundo. Sua expressão dizia claramente que não estava entendendo sobre o que ele estava falando.

\- O dobro não?! Ok... Que tal o triplo? – acrescentou maliciosamente.

Sora então compreendeu do que ele estava falando e aquilo aumentou ainda mais sua raiva.

\- Você não passa de um doente pervertido. – sussurrou e levantou-se.

Antes que pudesse dar um passo adiante o homem estava parado em pé atrás dela segurando seu braço.

\- Pense bem na minha proposta. – sussurrou de forma provocante no ouvido da garota.

Esta se virou bruscamente, olhando-a de forma repreensiva.

\- Não preciso pensar para dizer não a sua proposta. – disse furiosa e soltou-se.

Saiu com passos firmes e decididos, deixando Yamato olhando sua figura se afastar rapidamente.

**XxXxX**

Havia saído da escola e passado na farmácia para comprar os medicamentos de sua mãe que haviam acabado. Pela primeira vez em dias conseguia caminhar pelas ruas sem pensar em nada. Isso acabava lhe trazendo certa paz. Estava a caminho de casa.

Ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento avistou alguém e imediatamente sua expressão se endureceu.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz era tão fria que parecia congelar todo o corredor.

O homem parado olhou na direção dela e respondeu.

\- Eu... Eu te vi saindo do hospital semanas atrás e... E... Pensei em passar por aqui e ver se estava tudo bem com vocês.

Sora respirou fundo e se aproximou. Olhou dentro dos olhos do homem e o desprezo parecia adquirir vida entre eles.

\- É melhor você ir embora daqui imediatamente. Antes que minha mãe te veja. – disse.

\- Sora... – começou o homem.

\- Eu disse para ir embora! – falou alterada. – Agora! – completou com um tom de voz mais alto.

O homem suspirou e estava disposto a sair quando a porta se abriu. Sora se congelou. Isso era tudo o que não queria. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Querida, o que foi que... – Toshiko parou no meio da oração quando percebeu a presença de um homem no lugar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela sorriu satisfeita. – Shinji... – murmurou emocionada. Aproximou-se do homem e passou a mão por seu rosto. – É você mesmo Shinji...

O homem pareceu ficar desconfortável com a proximidade e com o estado emocional de Toshiko. E Sora estava a ponto de desabar.

\- Mamãe... Vamos entrar? – disse suavemente tentando tirar a mulher de cima de Shinji Matsuda.

Toshiko foi ficando agitada. – Shinji, por favor... Não me deixe aqui sozinha... Me leve junto com você...

Shinji segurou as mãos de Toshiko e olhou-a nos olhos.

\- Querida, que tal entrarmos primeiro? – a mulher assentiu e o puxou para dentro da casa.

Sora ficou com raiva e entrou em seguida.

\- Shinji... Nem posso acreditar que você voltou! Estou tão feliz... – dizia a mulher feliz e com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Abraçou fortemente o corpo masculino em busca de afeto.

Shinji permaneceu imóvel. Sua expressão dizia claramente que não queria aquela mulher por perto. Para Sora era o suficiente.

\- Vá embora! Saia dessa casa imediatamente. – falou alto.

Toshiko ficou ainda mais nervosa e se colocou na frente dele, como se o estivesse defendendo de um possível ataque.

\- Ele não sairá daqui... Não vou permitir que ninguém fale assim com o meu Shinji.

Sora suspirou. Chegou mais perto e segurou as mãos de Toshiko.

\- Mamãe... – mas ela a interrompeu.

\- Me solte! Sua menina insolente... – gritou Toshiko empurrando Sora.

A garota estava em choque. Sua mãe começara a agir violentamente. Notou como ela ficava mais e mais agitada.

\- Por favor, mamãe. Se acalme. – dizia com cautela.

Toshiko se alterou a tal ponto que logo começou a gritar com Sora. Dizia coisas incoerentes e Shinji olhava aquilo tudo com surpresa e medo. Sora tentava segurá-la e cada vez que se aproximava, Toshiko era mais e mais agressiva.

A situação foi piorando. E enquanto Toshiko começou a ter outro de seus surtos.

\- Saia daqui, sua viborazinha... Eu sei o que você quer. Você quer o Shinji para você... Mas ele é meu. Você não vai roubá-lo de mim! – gritava desesperada enquanto jogava o que estivesse à sua frente na menina.

Quando Sora não aguentava mais, segurou sua mãe com todas as forças. Colocou os braços da mulher para trás e a fez se ajoelhar aos poucos. Olhou para Shinji com raiva e gritou.

\- Vai embora! Saia daqui agora... – ao ver que o homem não se mexia gritou novamente. – O que está esperando? Suma daqui!

Shinji reagiu e começou a caminhar para a porta. Toshiko entrou em pânico e se debatia, tentando se soltar a todo custo.

\- Shinji, não me deixe aqui com ela... Shinji, por favor querido... SHINJI... SHINJI... SHINJI... – gritava cada vez mais alto e com mais sofrimento.

Sora começou a chorar depois que o homem saiu e tentava fazer com que sua mãe tentasse se acalmar. Não podia soltá-la.

\- Mamãe... Mamãe, por favor...

Mas não havia jeito, ela não estava em seu juízo mais. E só havia uma coisa a ser feita. Com muita dificuldade, Sora conseguiu chamar uma ambulância. Demorou cerca de vinte minutos para que conseguisse pegar o celular em seu bolso, mas enfim, havia conseguido.

**XxXxX**

Estava novamente 'escondida' na sala de espera. Seus braços doíam tanto que parecia que havia carregado toneladas de pedras. Tinha um ou outro arranhão pelo corpo que conseguira quando tentava conter Toshiko. Mas isso não era nada comparada à dor que sentia em seu coração.

Vê-la naquela situação lhe abria cicatrizes profundas que pareciam não querer se fechar jamais. Por que ele tinha que ter aparecido? Elas estavam bem. Estava tudo correndo bem. E agora sua mãe estava ali, naquele estado, por culpa dele. Novamente.

Tinha vontade de matá-lo, bem lentamente, para que sofresse. Queria que ele perecesse de toda a dor que ela sentia junto com toda a dor que a sua mãe também perecia. Ele merecia uma passagem direta para o inferno, sem direito a volta.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma enfermeira, pedindo que fosse para o consultório de Nakano-sensei. Sora suspirou. Odiava consultórios.

O que mais gostava no médico era a sua abordagem direta, sem rodeios. Mas naquele momento, não queria que tivesse sido assim.

\- Como? – sussurrou debilmente.

\- Sinto muito, Sora. Não há outra opção.

\- Mas, Nakano-sensei... Ela estava bem... Essa crise deve ser apenas...

\- Takenouchi-san. As crises de Toshiko-san estão começando a ser mais frequentes. E cada vez piores. Não posso permitir que isso continue assim. Ela precisa de atenção. E não há outro meio. Nós teremos que internar sua mãe.

Sora se negava a aceitar.

\- Nakano-sensei... – mas o olhar do médico lhe dizia que não haveria outro jeito. – Quanto tempo ela teria que ficar internada? – perguntou angustiada.

\- Não sei. Sora, o estado de sua mãe se tornou ainda mais delicado. Além dos sintomas da esquizofrenia estar se agravando aos poucos, os sintomas do Alzheimer também estão avançando. Lentamente, mas é preocupante deixá-la sem o acompanhamento necessário.

Sora fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Naquele exato momento amaldiçoava todos os céus e deuses que existiam, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia pela ajuda deles.

\- Tudo bem. – disse resignada, sabendo que não havia outra escolha.

**XxXxX**

Seus dias de frequentar o hostess clube diariamente voltaram mais cedo do que esperava. E a presença de certo loiro arrogante, também. Não queria atender nenhum cliente, muito menos ele. Não queria sorrir quando na verdade estava à beira das lágrimas.

Sentia-se em outro mundo. Só conseguia pensar em como conseguiria dinheiro para pagar pela internação de Toshiko. Precisaria de muito dinheiro. E foi quando se lembrou. Lembrou-se de algo que poderia fazer. E sua mente rejeitou na hora. Não se submeteria a isso. Mas quanto mais pensava numa solução, mais apavorada ficava.

E então, aqueles olhos azuis profundos pareciam tê-la sugado. Ao ver que estava sendo completamente ignorado pela ruiva, resolveu usar outra técnica. Não teria como se divertir se ela simplesmente o ignorasse. A graça estava em como ficava nervosa, em como reagia.

\- Você pensou na minha proposta? – e como se ele estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, o assunto havia sido trago a tona. – Aquele valor não é suficiente?- ao não obter resposta provocou a garota novamente. – E que tal quatro vezes o valor? Seria tentador para você? Dois milhões... – cantarolou sussurrando no ouvido da garota.

Sora congelou. De repente seu corpo tremeu discretamente e um frio recorreu sua coluna. Tudo indicava que era sua única saída. Tudo parecia dizer que teria que seguir os jogos daquele homem. Estava atordoada, não estava pensando direito. Precisa fazer algo. E decidiu-se afogar de uma vez naquele azul intenso.

Se desprezaria pelo resto da vida por fazer isso, mas era a vida de sua mãe que estava em jogo. Precisava cuidar dela. Precisava pagar a conta do hospital. Precisava ser forte. Se parasse para pensar bem, aquilo não seria grande coisa. Havia perdido a dignidade no minuto em que havia entrado por aquelas portas pela primeira vez. Havia perdido sua reputação no instante em que a viram arrumada pela primeira vez. Havia perdido a vergonha no momento em que servira o primeiro drinque para um homem. O que valia mais? Seus valores morais (que praticamente não valiam mais nada) ou a conta hospitalar paga?

A resposta era indiscutível. Precisava fazer o que precisava ser feito. E se seria por aquele preço, então o faria até com certo alivio. Estaria se vendendo por um bom preço. Bem caro. Tinha que valorizar a única coisa que ninguém havia tomado dela ainda. Porque de resto, não lhe sobrava nada de útil.

E, por um instante, pensou que era sortuda por ter um homem tão atraente e bonito. Era um pensamento mesquinho, que durou menos de um minuto. Contudo, não podia negar que preferia o loiro bonito a um homem nojento qualquer.

O loiro aguardava uma reação. Esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa de forma rude ou que simplesmente tentasse ir embora. Mas, o que saiu da boca da garota o deixou espantado. Não conseguia acreditar. E quando finalmente entendeu o significado daquela frase, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Havia conseguido. Ganhara parte daquele jogo. Ela havia se rendido finalmente. Duas palavras tão simples que tinham um peso tão grande.

\- Eu aceito.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

*No japonês, 'sora', além de céu também significa vazio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Akai no Tamashii**

**(Alma Vermelha)**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Estava distraída. Seus pensamentos estavam consumidos e absorvidos por um único olhar de surpresa e satisfação. E seu coração ardia. Sua mente enlouquecia. Seu corpo pulsava. De ira. De ódio. De frustração. Como ela podia ser tão fraca? Como podia ter se tornado tão gananciosa? Em verdade havia feito isso por sua mãe ou por ela mesma? Estava deixando a situação se aproveitar dela ou estava aproveitando a situação? Decididamente, havia muito que pensar. E não gostava do rumo dessas questões tão profundas. Tinha medo de descobrir a resposta para cada uma delas e se surpreender com a verdade. Quem era ela? Quem estava se tornando?

Há muito tempo atrás, julgava e condenava as garotas que via fazendo esse tipo de coisa. E agora fazia o mesmo. Em tão pouco tempo havia virado do avesso. Sempre se justificava dizendo que era pela situação na qual se encontrava. Será que isso era tudo? Será que no fundo não desfrutava um pouco disso? Ganhara atenção. Ganhara presentes caros. Ganhara admiradores. Ganhara fama. Sacudiu a cabeça com força. O que estava pensando? Como poderia achar tudo isso bom? Claro que não era válido pensar daquela forma. Ela tinha princípios. Fora criada para ser uma menina respeitável e decente. Não para ser uma...

Mas era tarde. Ela já era uma dessas garotas que tanto odiava. E talvez até pior, pois ao contrário das muitas outras, ela não admitia para si mesmo sua condição. Queria constantemente se enganar. Queria acreditar que não estava naquela vida e que tudo não passava de um terrível pesadelo. Queria despertar rápido e perceber a ironia da situação. Mas, não acordava. E não aceitava que estava metida até o pescoço num mundo repugnante ao qual tanto dizia odiar. Aquela não havia sido a vida que desejara. A vida que tanto sonhara. Nunca havia tido sonhos cor-de-rosa de uma vida azul, mas queria algo bem diferente do que vivenciava.

E, de repente, notou o quanto estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Por que tinha que viver uma vida miserável? Por que tinha que ser tão patética? Por que tinha que ter um pai tão vil e uma família imprestável? Por que tinha que ter uma mãe esquizofrênica que ainda por cima sofria com a doença de Alzheimer?

Foi quando seu coração estremeceu. O que estava pensando afinal? Como poderia pensar desse jeito da mulher que lhe dera a vida? Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante e quis se atirar na frente de um trem por tais sentimentos. O que estava acontecendo com ela realmente? Por acaso havia se transformado numa pessoa tão deplorável?

Não conseguiu procurar a resposta dentro de si, pois foi interrompida. Levantou a sua vista e atrás do balcão do mercado Inoue estava a única pessoa que jamais pensaria encontrar ali. _O loiro arrogante_. Seus olhos se abriram de espanto e sua boca abriu-se em surpresa.

\- Olá. – disse encostando ao balcão ao mesmo tempo em que colocava algumas sacolas sobre o mesmo.

Sora não teve reação. Ficou observando-o atentamente enquanto parecia que seu coração sairia pela boca.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – conseguiu balbuciar desconcertada. – Aliás, como você sabia que eu estaria aqui? – sim, aquela pergunta era ainda mais primordial e importante. Como ele a havia localizado?

Yamato apenas sorriu e indicou as sacolas. – Queria lhe entregar isso... E uma das garotas que trabalha com você no Paradise me disse onde te encontrar. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

O sangue da ruiva estava fervendo. De raiva. De medo. De ira. De ódio. Como alguém poderia ter falado para ele onde encontrá-la? E se por acaso ele fosse algum criminoso? Mil coisas se passavam por sua cabeça enquanto o encarava com desprezo. E, então, notou as sacolas. Estavam estampadas com logomarcas de lojas famosas. E caríssimas.

\- O que é isto? – questionou inquieta.

Yamato suspirou e lhe sorriu. Com uma mão empurrou as sacolas para mais perto da garota.

\- São para você. – tirou um cartão do bolso do paletó e o entregou para a ruiva. – A primeira vez de uma mulher é especial. E deve ser sempre inesquecível. – piscou um olho e se retirou, deixando Sora atônita segurando o cartão.

Quando saiu de seu estupor, olhou-o e ficou chocada. No cartão estava escrito um endereço, com data e horário. Era um luxuoso e famoso hotel cinco estrelas de Tóquio. E a data estava marcada para o próximo sábado. Três dias. E foi assim que compreendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Receosa, pegou as sacolas como se fossem animais peçonhentos à espera para atacar. Abriu a primeira, encontrando outro cartão, escrito com uma letra impecável.

"_Para você. _

_Use-os em nosso encontro."_

Subitamente, um mal estar percorreu todo seu corpo. Não quis ver o conteúdo daquelas bolsas. Colocou-as no chão atrás do balcão e lágrimas quentes começaram a brotar em seus olhos.

Não havia mais como voltar atrás em sua decisão. Não depois do que acabara de acontecer ali. Precisava reunir toda sua coragem e enfrentar o destino que havia traçado por sua própria conta.

**XxXxX**

Estava parada no hall do hotel. Era pontualmente 22h. Estava ansiosa. Estava nervosa. Estava com medo. Estava infeliz. Estava confusa. E, principalmente, estava desesperada. Definitivamente, estava ali. Não estava preparada para esse dia. Não queria vender para aquele homem arrogante a única coisa que possuía. Não queria que sua primeira vez fosse assim: por dinheiro. Por um momento sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Durante os últimos dias havia se sentido suja e imunda. Não conseguia se olhar no espelho sem sentir nojo de si mesma. Era impossível acreditar que sua vida estava tão descontrolada. Como pode deixar as coisas saírem de seu controle? Como não percebeu antes que tudo fugisse de seu alcance? O que mais havia sido preparado exclusivamente para ela? Outra tragédia? Pelo visto sim.

Quando olhou para o lado, seu 'acompanhante' daquela noite se aproximava. Ele era bonito. Ele era atraente. Ele era charmoso. Ele era perigoso. E ela estava ali, indefesa, fraca e frágil. Respirou fundo. Não teria outra escolha. Apenas esperar que tudo acabasse logo. Riu por dentro. Como era sarcástico. Queria terminar logo algo que ainda nem havia começado. Foi quando se deu conta de que preferiria que nem tivesse se iniciado.

O loiro estava parado à sua frente, com um sorriso amável no rosto. Ele tinha traços másculos e delicados ao mesmo tempo. Seu olhar parecia um oceano no qual poderia se afogar se não tomasse cuidado. Via que debaixo daquele terno escuro que ele vestia havia um corpo atlético e musculoso. Ele parecia a personificação daqueles deuses da mitologia grega pintavam.

Sem dizer uma só palavra ele a tomou pelo braço e a conduziu até o elevador. Viu que ele apertou o botão do último andar. A _suíte presidencial_. Estava tensa e mal conseguia respirar. Ficou imóvel quando sentiu o olhar do loiro em sua figura. Um sorriso de satisfação se estampava em seu rosto enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Você está linda! – disse amavelmente.

Sora estava usando tudo o que ele havia levado para ela. Um vestido longo de corte reto e decote em V de um rosa pálido e uma sandália de salto alto dourada com tiras finas e delicadas com alguns strass. Tinha deixado o cabelo solto e apenas ondulou as pontas. A maquiagem estava simples e leve. Tinha um ar angelical por fora, mas por dentro se sentia um demônio prestes a entrar no inferno para expiar seus pecados.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, o loiro novamente a conduziu pelo braço até estarem diante de uma porta. Yamato a abriu e deixou que Sora entrasse. A garota ficou admirada com a beleza da suíte. Havia uma sala com decoração clara, sofás brancos e uma grande janela de vidro que cobria toda a parede do cômodo. Podia ter uma bela vista de noite mágica de Tóquio. As luzes refletiam uma alegria que não alcançava seu coração, mas era bonito ver.

Reparou que havia uma porta dupla de madeira aberta e que dava acesso ao quarto. Pode ver uma cama grande, impecavelmente coberta com um edredom branco acetinado. Entrou no cômodo após o homem ter feito um sinal para que ela o seguisse. Perdeu o fôlego com a vista que o quarto possuía. Havia uma porta de vidro que dava acesso a uma sacada e podia ver ao longe a Torre de Tóquio em todo seu esplendor, com suas luzes acessas, iluminando os corações de quem a via. Permitiu que um sorriso acompanhasse o suspiro que soltou. Por um momento queria esquecer o que iria fazer ali.

Foi quando pensou que se tudo fosse diferente, poderia estar naquela suíte com um homem a quem amasse e que sua primeira vez seria mágica. Teria toda aquela expectativa que outras garotas têm e estaria nervosa, não por estar se vendendo, mas sim por ter uma noite inesquecível. De qualquer forma, aquela seria uma noite inesquecível, disso tinha certeza.

Estava consumida em seus pensamentos, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro chamando sua atenção. Não tinha percebido que havia andado até a sacada. Virou-se e encontrou com o olhar azul fixo nela. E, então, seu corpo estremeceu.

\- Fico feliz por você ter gostado daqui. Queria que você se sentisse o mais confortável possível. – afirmou num sussurro. – Sei que deve estar sendo difícil para você, mas...

\- Não faça conclusões ao meu respeito. Você não me conhece. – retrucou de forma pausada e até mesmo dolorosa.

Yamato não insistiu e acenou com a cabeça. Conhecia aquela garota o suficiente para saber quão teimosa e agressiva podia ser. Preferiu não discutir. Ao invés disso, indicou a mesa no canto oposto do quarto.

Ela estava preparada com um candelabro com velas acessas e um vaso de cristal com rosas vermelhas. A mesa estava posta para duas pessoas e havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Yamato arrastou a cadeira para que Sora se sentasse. A ruiva estava estranhamente calada. E extremamente desconfortável.

\- Pensei em jantarmos antes de... – o loiro interrompeu a frase e apenas retirou a tampa dos pratos. – Você aceita uma taça de vinho?

Ia recusar quando percebeu que talvez o vinho pudesse ajudá-la a diminuir as sensações desagraveis que a permeavam. Yamato serviu uma taça para ela. Ele ficou sem saber se deveria fazer um brinde ou não, mas a ruiva lhe poupou o trabalho e começou a beber. Focou seu olhar na comida. Não estava com fome, seu apetite havia sumido naquele dia. Mas, estava engolindo pequenos pedaços da carne. Queria adiar o máximo que pudesse. Um tempo depois, percebeu com o canto dos olhos que o loiro lhe servia outra taça de vinho e que ele já havia terminado seu jantar. O mesmo se dedicou a beber observando cada movimento da ruiva. A taça nos mãos dele parecia intimidá-la e, por mais que a expressão dele não demonstrasse nada, parecia que queria que ela soubesse que não poderia evitar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Colocou os talheres no prato, limpou a boca com o guardanapo e bebeu o conteúdo da taça. Respirou fundo e levantou-se. Caminhou até ficar parada ao lado de Yamato. Ele fitou-a enquanto bebia o restante do vinho. Pegou sua mão delicadamente e a puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo. Naquele momento, seu coração acelerou. Delicadamente colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha da garota e sua mão desceu acariciando seu pescoço e depois suas costas, enquanto o olhar dele se ocupava em passear pelo corpo jovem e virgem. Olhou-a nos olhos e com uma expressão suave aproximou seu rosto do rosto dela. Antes que pudesse sentir os lábios dele contra os dela, num fio de voz, carregada de determinação e delicadeza ele disse:

\- Não se preocupe. Prometo que serei gentil.

E tomou seus lábios. Não era o primeiro beijo da ruiva, mas aquilo era distinto de todos os outros. Era cálido, suave, macio, delicado, carinhoso. Um roçar de lábios que fez com que todo seu corpo vibrasse. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas disse a si mesma repetidas vezes que não deveria perder o controle sobre si mesma. Não deveria se entregar, deveria apenas cumprir com sua parte do acordo.

O loiro levantou-se com ela nos braços e a colocou sentada sobre a beirada da cama. Viu quando o mesmo tirou o paletó e a gravata. Yamato voltou e ajoelhou-se perante a ruiva. Com extremo cuidado, retirou cada uma das sandálias da garota. Olhou para o rosto da menina enquanto suas mãos passeavam dos pés até os joelhos dela. Ela o olhava com expectativa. Suavemente Yamato pegou sua mão (que estava gelada) e os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Ishida era bem mais alto que a moça, principalmente agora que ela estava descalça. Acariciou seu rosto e com a mão puxou-a pelas costas para mais perto dele. Seu corpo começava a responder àquela garota. Através do vestido, podia perceber que o corpo de uma mulher estava se preparando para recebê-lo. Precisava senti-la. Percebia que não era apenas um jogo ou um capricho, ele realmente desejava-a. Ela era bonita, atraente, delicada e desejável. Poderia ser apenas uma adolescente, mas possuía curvas bem definidas, seios volumosos e quadril perfeito.

Não soube exatamente como, mas já havia retirado o vestido da ruiva. Ela estava usando a lingerie branca que ele havia comprado. E não estivera enganado. O contraste da pele dourada da ruiva com o branco puro daquelas duas peças era uma visão magnífica. Aquilo despertou ainda mais o seu desejo. Cada curva e cada parte do corpo dela estavam ressaltadas. Os seios eram convidativos, a cintura fina o enlouquecia, o quadril era estonteante e as pernas bem torneadas o faziam perder a compostura. Desejava tomá-la para si. Queria que ela sentisse o mesmo prazer e a mesma emoção que o tomavam neste momento. Aproximou-se ainda mais e a beijou. Foi um beijo apaixonado, ousado, quente. Suas mãos começaram a explorar aquela pele, sentindo sua maciez e firmeza. A cada segundo se tornava mais consciente das sensações que surgiam em seu corpo. Sua excitação estava elevada.

Delicadamente foi empurrando a ruiva para trás e a deitou na cama. Ali, daquele jeito, deitada apenas com aquela lingerie, com os cabelos soltos e a expressão inocente sendo invadida pelo medo em seus olhos, a deixavam imensamente sensual. Acariciou seu rosto e tomou seus lábios novamente. Aos poucos, sua boca começou a percorrer o pescoço dela.

Estava petrificada. Não fazia ideia do que aconteceria com ela a partir daquele momento. Apesar de todo aquele carinho e da suposta delicadeza que havia recebido até o momento não se deixou levar. Estava tensa. Suas mãos estavam geladas e seu corpo estremecia levemente. Quando sentiu os lábios quentes e possessivos sobre os seus, por um instante, sentiu um choque percorrer por seu corpo. Seu pensamento estava lentificado e seu coração acelerado.

Notou que o loiro estava se desfazendo de suas próprias roupas e ficou ainda mais nervosa. Era inevitável. Jamais havia visto um homem nu. Ele estava sobre ela novamente e pode sentir todos os músculos tocando seu corpo. Foi quando algo lhe chamou atenção. Sentiu sobre sua pele. E, imediatamente, ficou vermelha e tensa. Sentiu o pênis duro e grande encostando sobre seu corpo.

O loiro parecia atento a cada uma das reações da ruiva e achava graça de seu comportamento. Realmente, ela nunca estivera com um homem antes. Via pela sua expressão assustada e surpresa. Sob ele estava uma menina assustada e não era bem isso o que queria. Aproximou-se dela e beijou-a. Sua língua percorreu o pescoço fino e alcançou a orelha. Enquanto retirava o sutiã dela, sussurrou calmamente em seu ouvido.

Aquelas palavras ecoavam dentro dela. _Relaxe. Feche os olhos e apenas sinta. Esqueça tudo._ Não era fácil. Mas sentiu um arrepio quando as pontas dos dedos dele passearam pela sua barriga. A língua desceu direto para seu seio. Não queria dar razão para ele. Mas seu corpo estava perdendo as forças. Sentiu que ele começava a tirar sua calcinha. E, então, estava completamente indefesa. Percebia as sensações que as caricias lhe proporcionavam, mas não as sentia plenamente. Notou que a língua passeava magistralmente e ia descendo, descendo, descendo. E...

Foi quando sentiu. Foi quando desistiu de resistir. Foi quando se entregou. A língua dele tocava seu sexo. E não conseguia evitar os gemidos que saíam sufocados do fundo de sua garganta. Suas mãos apertavam a cama numa tentativa falida de tentar se conter. Mas era impossível. O prazer que estava sentindo era maior do que tudo. A língua experiente não a abandonava e a cada segundo que passava parecia que uma explosão de calor se instalava abaixo de seu ventre. Era indescritível. Era maravilhoso. Era sensacional. Seu corpo vibrava enquanto Yamato deslizava uma mão pela barriga da garota até alcançar seu seio. O acariciava e o apertava ao mesmo tempo. Isso a enlouquecia ainda mais. Foi ai que percebeu que não importava mais nada. Apenas queria se entregar para ele. Apenas queria que ele continuasse lhe dando prazer. Descobriu que naquele momento ela não tinha problemas, nem preocupações e muito menos autocríticas. Naquele momento, ela tinha apenas prazer. Sentiu como um dedo era delicadamente introduzido dentro de si. Sentiu um pequeno ardor e outro dedo acompanhou o anterior. E em seguida começaram a se movimentar e aquilo a deleitou. Em movimentos lentos e depois rápidos sentia como os dedos acompanhavam o ritmo da língua que ainda passeava por sua intimidade. E com os pensamentos afugentados e a emoção a mil sentiu o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida.

Arqueava as costas e os tímidos gemidos se transformaram em audaciosos e sensuais gritos. Aquilo foi música para os ouvidos de Yamato. Estava satisfeito, pois finalmente estava começando a proporcionar a melhor experiência que ela teria na vida. Ela se lembraria de sua primeira vez. E se lembraria de que _somente_ ele seria capaz de explorá-la, _somente _ele seria capaz de satisfazê-la. Ainda não queria parar, aproveitou toda aquela excitação e se posicionou sobre Sora. Ela estava ocupada se deleitando com seu primeiro orgasmo que nem percebeu que Yamato já a tinha feito dele.

Ao ser beijada com tamanha intensidade pelo loiro foi que percebeu que ele se encontrava dentro dela. E sentiu ser preenchida. Admirou-se por não ter sentido dor, mas na hora em que ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela, num vai e vem delicioso e angustiante, parou de raciocinar. Quase parou de respirar. Sentia cada um daqueles músculos sobre ela. Sentia cada penetração. E o prazer apenas aumentava. E o que dizer das mãos inquietas daquele homem que insistiam em continuar a percorrer seu corpo de forma provocante, lhe causando arrepios, lhe somando prazer. E da boca que mordicava seu pescoço, sua orelha, seus seios. Tudo aquilo lhe era intenso. Muito intenso. Intenso demais. Parecia não ter mais saída. Parecia que sucumbiria a qualquer instante.

Não soube ao certo quando suas próprias mãos começaram a explorar o corpo dele. Mas, de repente, descobriu que gostava de senti-lo, que gostava de apertá-lo. Explorou suas costas, seus braços, seu quadril, seu tórax. Aquele corpo parecia ter sido esculpido de tão forte e perfeito que era. Enroscou os dedos no cabelo loiro e o puxo ainda mais contra si. Suas pernas enlaçaram o corpo másculo e seu quadril começou a seguir o mesmo ritmo e movimento do homem. Gotas de suor brilhavam sobre seus corpos e o calor se apoderou deles.

Mas nenhum dos dois tinha a intenção de se afastar. Estavam concentrados no corpo um do outro. As unhas da ruiva percorriam o caminho das costas amplas de Yamato e quando o mesmo acelerou seus movimentos, a intensidade e a força das unhas foram proporcionais. Sora gemia e Yamato ficava ainda mais excitado. Estava chegando perto, mas ainda não queria que aquilo acabasse. Bruscamente interrompeu seus movimentos e saiu de dentro da ruiva.

Ainda sem entender o que se passava, ela ficou olhando para ele, com a respiração agitada e o rosto carregado pelo rubor. Yamato tomou seu tempo para respirar profundamente enquanto analisava a (agora) mulher à sua frente. O cabelo esvoaçado e o corpo brilhando pela transpiração o deixavam desesperado. Aproximou-se dos lábios dela. Puxou o lábio inferior e o mordeu enquanto a levantava, puxando-a para cima de seu colo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ficou surpresa, sentiu um calor reacendendo ainda mais forte em seu interior. Sem pestanejar, correspondeu àquele beijo. Estava sentada sobre o colo dele e podia sentir sua ereção, imponente e exigente. Viu suas mãos serem conduzidas até que tocassem o órgão ereto. Ficou imóvel, envergonhada e sem saber o que fazer. Yamato apenas deixou as mãos dela ali, enquanto dedicava a beijar seu pescoço e apertar seus seios. Não soube de onde surgiu a ideia, mas suas mãos começaram a se movimentar. Uma delas segurou com firmeza (e ao mesmo tempo com insegurança, pois não queria machucá-lo) o órgão e a outra acariciava toda sua zona genital.

Yamato deixou escapar um suspiro e um gemido de prazer. A ruiva então continuou. Era indescritível a sensação de prazer que aumentava apenas por estar dando prazer para ele. Após uns instantes, o loiro lhe tomou o rosto e olhando em seus olhos a puxou para si. Quando percebeu estava sendo penetrada novamente e, naquela posição, ela detinha todo o poder de ação, deitou-o suavemente na cama e começou a se mexer sobre ele. Não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer, apenas deixou que seus instintos fizessem algo. O loiro a penetrava com força e a cada movimento sentia-se mais satisfeita.

Sentiu as mãos dele acariciando suas costas, seu quadril, seus seios. E o olhar gélido e intimidante recorria toda sua figura. Sentia-se envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo ficou tímida. Não queria que ele a fitasse daquela maneira. Abaixou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar em seus movimentos para que o desconforto passasse. Yamato rodou sobre Sora, colocando-a embaixo dele.

Colocou as pernas da ruiva sobre seus ombros e voltou a penetrá-la. Sora gritava de prazer. Daquele jeito, sentia profundamente toda a imponência daquela masculinidade. Estava à beira de um colapso, clamava por algo que lhe era (ainda) desconhecido. E então, sentiu a glória. O que havia sentido antes fora intenso, mas não chegava nem perto do que estava acontecendo em sua intimidade naquele instante. Parecia haver tocado o céu com as mãos e a volta para a terra era lenta e agradável. Antes que seu corpo relaxasse novamente em meio a todas àquelas maravilhosas contrações, sentiu que um líquido quente dentro de si. E então, se sentiu completa.

Yamato, por sua vez, não tinha o que dizer. Naquela noite havia tido o melhor sexo que já tivera na vida. Nunca sentira tanto prazer. Deitou-se na cama olhando para o teto. Enquanto tentava controlar a respiração, puxou a coberta e trouxe a garota para junto de si. Os cobriu e a abraçou possessivamente. Sentiu como o corpo dela ficou tenso com a proximidade e achou graça.

\- Estou cansado. Irei dormir um pouco e depois te levarei embora. – disse simplesmente enquanto acariciava as costas nuas e afagava o cabelo ruivo. Aos poucos sentiu a tensão desaparecer daquele pequeno corpo e ela relaxar. Sabia que ela ainda estava nervosa com sua presença, mas teria que suportar um pouco mais. – Você está bem? Não te machuquei? – perguntou suavemente em seu ouvido.

Aquilo a desconcertou ainda mais. Sentia que havia ternura e preocupação em seu tom de voz. E percebeu que ele realmente se importava. Sentiu algo pesar em seu peito. Fechou os olhos e se encurralou discretamente sobre o peito cálido. – Sim. Estou bem. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Yamato beijou delicadamente seu cabelo e fechou os olhos. – Descanse um pouco também.

**XxXxX**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, e percebeu que o homem deitado ao seu lado parecia estar adormecido. Estava deitada sobre o peito másculo e cálido dele. Podia ouvir as batidas lentas e compassadas de seu coração. Os braços a envolviam com segurança e conforto. Sentia-se estranha. Sentia seu corpo formigando e não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Seus hormônios estavam guerreando com seus pensamentos, aliados com seus instintos. Era uma guerra frenética e insustentável. Aquela noite estava enlouquecendo-a, deixando-a em apuros. Sua mão, teimosa, queria tocar aquela pele branca. Queria sentir sua suavidade. Mas sua razão se negava. Numa batalha interna perdida, sua temerosa e trêmula mão se dirigia lentamente para o seu alvo.

Mas sua mente foi mais rápida. Seus instintos lhe gritavam com todas as forças que aquilo significava problemas. E já havia problemas demais em sua vida. Lentamente, virou-se para o lado oposto e ficou olhando para a janela. A vista da Torre de Tóquio era magnífica. Tinha que admitir que (talvez) aquela noite não tivesse sido tão ruim assim. Contudo, o que mais queria no momento era que amanhecesse e, assim, pudesse ir embora. Queria recolher suas roupas e a pouca dignidade que lhe restava e voltar para casa, para sua cama, e chorar. Estava confusa e aquele lugar começava a lhe sufocar.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aoi Chi**

**Escudo dourado**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Yamato seguia o jovem médico até seu consultório. Detestava hospitais, contudo, era o meio mais rápido e eficaz de poder encontrar Joe Kido.

\- Ainda não entendo porque eu tenho que comparecer a esses eventos sombrios. – resmungou de bom humor o loiro.

\- Porque você é quem você é. – respondeu Kido rindo, contendo uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão de desalento forçado do amigo. – Vamos, não é tão ruim assim! Pense nos frutos que você pode colher ao final da noite. – sugeriu o médico.

Yamato sorriu para si. Sabia exatamente ao que seu amigo se referia. Mas, notou que pela primeira vez em muito tempo os frutos que queria eram outros.

\- Sim... Prevejo colher muitos frutos essa noite. Todos diretamente para o meu bolso. – disse contente.

Kido olhou surpreso. Realmente, seu amigo se tornara um verdadeiro homem de negócios, pensando nos lucros e transações bem sucedidas. Isso lhe causava graça. Até alguns poucos meses atrás, Ishida era apenas um cara despreocupado que gostava de mulheres e bebidas. Agora, ele gostava de bebidas e dinheiro. O poder do capitalismo.

Estavam quase chegando ao consultório de Joe, quando este percebeu que Yamato havia parado. Observou o amigo.

\- Yamato?

O loiro, sem desviar os olhos do corredor à sua frente, lhe respondeu.

\- Vá em frente. Já te alcanço. – e saiu andando.

Joe já estava acostumado com as saídas repentinas de Yamato. Suspirou e continuou sem caminho.

Yamato, por sua vez, estava intrigado. Parou diante da porta do quarto. _Takenouchi Toshiko_.

\- Takenouchi... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

As coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Mas, ainda precisava de mais informações. Pela pequena abertura na porta, olhou como a garota ali dentro estava sentada diante de um leito. O jeito como estava sentada denunciava que deveria estar cansada. Reparou que estava usando calça jeans e camiseta. Um visual totalmente diferente ao que estava acostumado.

_Ela fica bem melhor assim... Apesar de que... Sem nada ela fica melhor ainda._

Não soube exatamente de onde veio esse pensamento e tentou afastá-lo o mais rápido possível. Depois daquela noite, não voltara a procurar pela garota. E isso já fazia mais de um mês. Estava curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente, aquela mulher poderia ser a mãe dela. Olhou o nome na porta novamente. Tinha que dar um jeito de conseguir mais informações.

Poderia pedir à Joe... Mas, descartou a ideia imediatamente. Ele faria perguntas demais e, pensando com clareza, não era algo que lhe dizia respeito. Suspirou e estava disposto a sair dali quando ouviu um gemido. A garota dentro do quarto estava chorando.

Viu como ela tentava segurar as lágrimas. A cabeça baixa, as mãos no rosto, os soluços discretos. Sentiu algo lhe incomodar por dentro. Era algo como tristeza. Por que estava triste subitamente? Pela garota? Nem sabia quem ela era... Mas se lembrou perfeitamente de seu olhar desdenhoso, de suas curvas perfeitas, de seus gemidos enlouquecedores.

Agitou a cabeça. O que pretendia agora? Descobrir o que se passava pela vida intima de suas conquistas? Ela havia sido isso: sua conquista. Havia conseguido o que queria e pronto. Isso bastava. Deu meia volta e estava se dirigindo ao consultório de Joe quando uma enfermeira passou ao seu lado.

Tentou resistir. Deu três passos e, então, retrocedeu. Estava nervoso consigo mesmo pelo que faria. Mas, queria saber de tudo... Precisava saber de tudo!

\- Com licença, senhorita... – começou a falar e olhou o crachá da enfermeira. – Senhorita Mizumi. – deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, deixando a moça ruborizada. – Sinto muito atrapalhar seu trabalho, mas eu realmente preciso que alguém me ajude...

Não soube disser o quanto estava sendo bom em atuar ou o quanto a moça estava tentando não se deixar levar por sua aparência. Yamato fez uma expressão de preocupação misturada com dor, enquanto dirigia o olhar apavorado para o quarto que estava observando atentamente.

\- Minha namorada... Takenouchi... Sora... – acrescentou rapidamente. – Ela tem estado um pouco estranha ultimamente e tem me deixado muito preocupado. – respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Eu sabia que havia algo acontecendo, mas ela não queria me dizer o que era... Fiquei ainda mais apreensivo quando... Quando ela... Ela quase desmaiou ontem quando nos encontramos e... – Yamato passou a mão no cabelo angustiado.

Notou que a enfermeira ouvia atentamente cada palavra e que parecia disposta a ajudá-lo no que fosse.

\- E eu realmente não sabia o que fazer... Ela é teimosa, sabe? Muito teimosa. – sorriu e foi um sorriso verdadeiro. – Ela não me contaria jamais... Só que eu preciso saber... Somente assim posso ajudá-la. Ela não precisa ficar com todo o peso sozinha. – disse suavemente.

O pensamento do loiro estava travado, pois percebeu que realmente estava preocupado com ela, que realmente queria ajudá-la. Sentia-se na obrigação de protegê-la. De onde havia saído isso? Como chegara a essa conclusão?

\- Então, a segui até aqui e descobri que sua mãe está... – faltavam as palavras certas. – Internada... – abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. – E não posso deixá-la saber que eu... Ela me mataria. – e era a mais pura verdade. – Será que por acaso, você não poderia me informar qual o estado atual da senhora Takenouchi? – perguntou finalmente.

O momento de encanto da enfermeira apenas aumentava. Como aquela menina era sortuda. Tinha um namorado lindo e extremamente preocupado com ela. Mordeu os lábios inferiores um instante. As informações dos pacientes eram confidenciais. Não poderia simplesmente sair por ai falando.

Mas, só de olhar nos olhos dele via o quanto deveria amar aquela garota. Que mal estaria fazendo? Sorriu amigavelmente para o loiro e o colocou a par do quadro grave em que se encontrava Toshiko Takenouchi.

**XxXxX**

Estava paralisada. O Choque havia sido grande. Imaginava que jamais teria que vê-lo novamente. Não pensou que ele voltaria. Por que ele estava ali? Já não havia conseguido o que queria? Não tinha levado dela o que ninguém antes havia conseguido? Aquilo tudo era um jogo para ele e ela sabia muito bem. Soube desde o primeiro dia.

Suspirou profundamente. Resignada continuou seu caminho. Já havia entrado naquele jogo e a esta altura não poderia sair tão facilmente da competição. Sabia que não havia mais cartas em suas mangas e que deveria se deixar levar pela maré. Contudo, aquilo era uma verdadeira caixa de Pandora. Não fazia ideia do que poderia acontecer em seguida. Seria algo bom ou ruim?

Riu para si mesma. Desde quando havia saído algo bom daquela caixa? Ao vê-lo de perto seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente. Pela primeira vez, não sabia o que era o ar. Não sabia o que era andar. Nem o que era falar. Tudo a seu redor parecia estar se misturando e somente a figura masculina era ressaltada no meio de tanta bagunça. Respirou fundo. Respirar em três e soltar em seis. Isso nunca falhava. Esse era o segredo para situações de desespero. Respirar em três e soltar em seis.

A garota estava pálida quando se sentou. Estava nervosa e quando olhou para o rosto impassível do loiro sua face tornou-se tão vermelha quanto os fios de seu cabelo. Yamato percebeu que até mesmo aquela postura desafiante que ela tinha anteriormente para com ele havia desaparecido completamente. O olhar dela estava cravado no chão. Achou aquilo muito fofo. E foi com um riso sutil que ele pegou um buque de flores que estava ao seu lado e colocou na frente dela.

Sora surpreendeu-se com aquilo. Voltou-se na direção dele e viu que ele sorria. Parecia um sorriso sincero e espontâneo.

\- Sei que estou completamente atrasado, mas... São para você.

A ruiva, com mãos trêmulas, pegou as flores e fitou-as. Seu olhar estava perdido. Pareceu se recuperar de seu transe quando percebeu que o loiro estava abrindo uma garrafa de champagne e servia duas taças. Subitamente sentia que seu sangue estava fervendo.

\- Você... Você é mesmo... – mordeu o lábio inferior com força e respirou profundamente. – Incrível! Parabéns... Ninguém jamais havia conseguido me deixar assim... Me sentindo tão... Especial. – completou com um tom carregado de sarcasmo.

Yamato ficou parado olhando para a menina diante dele. Estava parado, pois havia ficado sem reação. Começava a se arrepender de ter aparecido ali quando notou que aqueles olhos escarlates estavam sendo invadidos por lágrimas que lutavam por não cair.

\- Obrigado. – disse Sora enquanto se levantava com o buque nas mãos e numa breve reverência começou a andar apressadamente. Precisava fugir dali. Dele.

Exasperado, Yamato levantou-se e a seguiu. Conseguiu alcançá-la quando a mesma já estava do lado de fora e começava a correr pela rua. O loiro a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de dar mais um passo.

\- Me solta. – exigiu num murmuro.

\- Não. Não até que você me escute. – disse com determinação. – Não quis te ofender. Eu apenas... Queria apenas... – estava frustrado, pois não sabia o que poderia falar. Era a primeira vez que usava tantos 'nãos' numa mesma sentença.

Ela precisava sair dali antes que não pudesse mais frear as lágrimas que precisavam sair. Toda a sua angústia e dor estavam concentradas naquele liquido salgado. Mas o agarre forte não a deixaria ir mais longe. E começou a perceber o quanto era fraca. Em resposta à sua descoberta, suas pernas falharam e ela estava caindo. Parou ajoelhada no chão e começou a chorar.

De alguma forma podia sentir toda a dor que ela sentia. Ajoelhou-se junto à ela e a abraçou. Sora quis se desvencilhar, mas ele a abraçou ainda mais forte.

\- Calma, está tudo bem. Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para você. Mas irá passar.

Sora o empurrou, fazendo-o cair no chão e levantou-se. Chorava descontroladamente.

\- O que você sabe? Você não é ninguém... Não sabe absolutamente nada... Não ouse falar... Essas palavras de conforto para mim.

Num ato de deslize, Yamato levantou-se e falou, sem antes pensar.

\- Eu sei sobre sua mãe. E eu... – não terminou seu raciocínio, pois a ruiva o interrompeu.

\- Você me seguiu? – questionou incrédula.

\- Não... Não. Eu apenas te vi no hospital. Foi uma mera casualidade. Eu não te segui.

Sora deu-lhe as costas.

\- Eu apenas queria te ajudar... De alguma forma. – continuou o loiro.

\- Como? – disse agressiva virando-se novamente para ficar de frente para ele. – Esperando que eu venda meu corpo para você novamente? – sugeriu com ironia.

\- Se for o que você quer... Por que não? – respondeu Yamato cruzando os braços.

\- Você... É repugnante... É desprezível.

\- Por quê? Apenas vejo que eu gostei de estar com você e você precisa muito do dinheiro. O que tem de errado em pagar pela sua companhia? Você não faz o estilo de menina que só quer fazer amor com um príncipe encantado. E isso é um elogio – acrescentou ao ver a expressão de ira no rosto da ruiva. – Você combina mais com uma mulher madura que desfrutaria de uma noite de sexo sem compromisso. Então, qual o problema? O dinheiro?

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ele falava como se fosse algo coerente e normal. Poderia ser para ele. Quantas mulheres ele já deve ter 'comprado'. Quantas noites de sexo ele já teria pago. Ela ficou ali parada encarando-o, sem dizer nada. Seus olhos eram neutros e sua expressão vazia. Aquilo era um jogo, era um desafio. Para saber quem era mais forte. Quem cederia primeiro. E não seria ela. Não novamente. Já havia caído nesse jogo antes. Não cairia uma segunda vez.

\- Para você é tudo tão fácil, não é mesmo? Você pensa mesmo que eu aceito naturalmente este condição? Algo como uma provação divina, na qual eu passo por muitos sofrimentos e no final recebo uma grande recompensa? Acha mesmo que eu acredito nisso? – abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Você realmente não sabe nada. Não entende absolutamente nada. E DAÍ QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE A MINHA MÃE? VOCÊ NÃO É NADA MEU PARA ESTAR PREOCUPADO... VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM COMPLETO DESCONHECIDO QUE QUER BRINCAR COMIGO!

Yamato aproximou-se vagarosamente da ruiva. Seu estado era completamente lamentável. Ao olhar para aquela garota sentia-se desconcertado e aquela vontade de fazer algo para fazê-la parar de chorar apareceu novamente. Parou em frente a ela e com um mão ergueu sua cabeça. Seu rosto banhado pelas lágrimas possuía uma inocência que jamais poderia se perder. Não soube se estava enfeitiçado por aquele olhar intenso ou se fora tomado pelo desejo compulsivo, mas grudou seus lábios com os dela. Um beijo. Inesperado. Calmo. Delicado.

Sora estava chocada. Mas a sensação de conforto, de carinho e de proteção (que tanto ansiava, que tanto precisava, que tanto queria) estava ali. Um de seus mais profundos desejos era o de ser cuidada, não apenas cuidar. E naquele gesto repentino seu coração estava se aquecendo. Permitiu que a carícia continuasse, porque era assim que o sentia: uma caricia. Sutil. Leve. Queria que sua dor pudesse ser despejada para fora de si naquele momento com aquele toque.

O beijo terminou da mesma forma que começou: lentamente. Mais que depressa, o loiro a puxou contra seu peito, abraçando-a apertado.

\- Seja lá o que você tenha feito comigo, acredite... Apenas quero poder ter sua companhia. Custe o que custar. Não interprete mal minhas palavras. – acariciar aquele cabelo ruivo tornava-se cada vez mais fácil, mais tentador. – Podemos pensar nisso como uma troca de favores que beneficiará aos dois? Cada um a sua maneira... – foi sua sugestão.

Por um instante não acreditou que estivesse mesmo meditando a respeito daquela proposta. Realmente, estava a um passo de ceder novamente. Sabia que aquele dinheiro estava quase no fim. As despesas aumentavam, as dividas subiam, as contas se acumulavam. Sentia-se estúpida e presunçosa. Tudo girava em torno de dinheiro. Contudo, por um breve momento, seu único pensamento foi o de aproveitar esse raro momento em que podia receber afeto, cuidado, carinho. Mesmo que fossem ilusórios, momentâneos e irreais. Mas, para um coração tão gélido, para uma alma tão carregada de dor, parecia verdadeiro.

Não sabia o que havia dito, o que havia feito ou qualquer coisa que havia acontecido naqueles poucos minutos que duraram até a chegada ao hotel. Apenas tinha consciência de sua decisão e de que novamente estava em um quarto com aquele homem atraente, habilidoso e carinhoso. Quando as mãos fortes tocaram seu corpo e sua boca fora tomada novamente, esqueceu-se do resto do mundo. Não haveria mais como voltar atrás. E, pensando bem, não queria.

**XxXxX**

Após Toshiko ter ficado dois meses internada, sua condição havia se estabilizado. Sora achava que poderia ficar mais aliviada por tê-la em casa, mas não era assim. Sua mãe precisaria de cuidados especiais, cuidados que somente uma enfermeira poderia oferecer. Foi quando percebeu que estava ainda mais perdida.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia feliz por ver sua mãe em casa, sentia-se triste ao ver sua condição. E desesperada ao ver sua própria condição financeira. Toshiko havia tendo perdas notáveis de suas memórias. Ainda era capaz de reconhecer Sora e de falar sobre alguns fatos do passado, mas esquecia-se com facilidade das coisas do dia a dia. Precisava de auxilio nas tarefas mais básicas. Era necessário que tive sempre alguém por perto para vigiá-la.

Por isso, Sora precisou contratar um serviço especializado. Havia solicitado duas enfermeiras para ficar com sua mãe. Ela requeria cuidados 24 horas e Sora ainda precisava trabalhar para conseguir todo o dinheiro necessário. Além do pagamento das enfermeiras, ainda havia as medicações. A quantidade de remédios havia aumentado, além dos remédios para a esquizofrenia, agora havia os remédios para Alzheimer. Isso somado ao aluguel, às contas da casa e ao plano de saúde gerava uma quantia enorme de gastos.

O que demandava ir diariamente ao hostess clube. O que lhe ajudava (e muito), deveria reconhecer, eram os encontros ocasionais que tinha com o loiro arrogante. Haviam acontecido tantas coisas nos últimos meses que nem se importava mais com princípios, valores e moral. Para pessoas desesperadas, isso não contava muita coisa. Apenas tinha consciência de que não estava fazendo mal para ninguém, apenas a si mesma. Era uma consequência que poderia aguentar (até o momento). Esses últimos três meses após o retorno de sua mãe para casa foram especialmente difíceis.

De certa forma, apesar de não querer reconhecer (de forma consciente, em alto e bom tom), em seu intimo sabia que ir para a cama com o loiro arrogante lhe ajudava a aliviar seu estresse. A dor continuava ali, os sentimentos de autodepreciação também. Mas a tensão ia embora e, apenas isso, já ajudava bastante. Claro, o dinheiro também. Haviam tido oito encontros. Em cada um deles, ela percebia que ele queria que ela se sentisse a vontade e que aproveitasse o sexo.

Ele era atraente, seu corpo era fantástico e o que conseguia a fazer sentir era indescritível. Dizia para si mesmo que o sexo em si não era algo do qual deveria se envergonhar, mas era inevitável assumir essa postura tímida e frágil quando da presença dele. Ele sempre respeitava seu tempo e seu espaço. Lhe dava liberdade. E, um dia, subitamente, ela descobriu gostar disso. Foi tendo curiosidades. Curiosidades que ele sanava, mesmo que ela não dissesse uma única palavra, pois parecia que ele era capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

Ainda repudiava o que fazia. Ainda se sentia um lixo. Ainda se sentia suja. Mas, quando estava em cima de uma cama com ele se apropriava apenas do prazer. Descobriu que tomar banho (bem quente, muito quente) após o ato lhe ajudava a diminuir a sensação de se sentir suja e água levava embora o restante das tensões.

Naquela semana já havia tido um encontro com o loiro. Aquele homem arrogante que se transformava num cavalheiro indecente quando tirava suas roupas e lhe dava prazer aparecia de repente. Costumava passar por ali algumas vezes para beber em sua companhia, mas era angustiante saber quando ele queria fazer sexo com ela. Descobriu-se numa roleta russa.

Perguntava-se quando ele apareceria. E nas vezes em que o via entrando no local, começava a se perguntar se ele a levaria para um hotel naquela noite ou apenas beberia seu vinho enquanto a olhava daquele jeito superior, expressando que era ele quem ditava as regras. Aquele jogo já havia se tornado cansativo, mas Sora não parecia cansada. Parecia seduzida pela surpresa.

Estava distante, seus pensamentos passeavam pelos acontecimentos recentes de sua vida e mal ouvia a piada que seu cliente bêbado estava contando. Apenas sorriu e riu levemente. Serviu-lhe outra taça e foi quando o avistou. Parecia que ele tinha um superpoder: o de paralisá-la. Avistou quando o loiro caminhou em sua direção e sentou-se na mesa atrás dela. Não precisava de palavras concretas para saber que ele estava exigindo sua presença.

Minutos depois, sentou-se à frente dele. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele se levantou.

\- Vamos.

Arregalou os olhos. – Para onde? – perguntou num fio de voz em tom de surpresa.

Os olhos azuis recaíram sobre ela e pareciam devorá-la. Então soube. Mordeu o lábio inferior (costume que adquiriu quando percebia que teria um 'encontro' com ele). Levantou-se devagar e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se retirou do recinto e ela foi buscar sua bolsa. Sabia que ele estaria esperando-a em seu carro do lado de fora. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo quando se lembrou do que aqueles lábios eram capazes de fazer.

Não queria admitir. Não podia admitir. Mas, gostava de fazer sexo com aquele homem. Tentara loucamente evitar que se entregasse, mas fora impossível. Seu corpo falava mais alto que sua razão. Olhou-se no espelho e viu (percebeu pela primeira vez) que seus olhos destilavam desejo. Teve medo. Ficou assustada. Precisava manter sua guarda. Aproveitaria de toda aquela situação, mas não iria cair na mesma armadilha que um dia sua mãe havia sido presa.

**XxXxX**

Definitivamente aquilo não era um hotel. Estavam num gigantesco prédio no bairro mais caro de Odaiba no único apartamento que havia no último andar. Era espaço e bem decorado, limpo e agradável. E pela sacada era possível avistar o mar. Contudo, estava desconfortável.

\- Onde estamos? – questionou com a voz carregada de incerteza.

Yamato apenas tirou o casaco, o terno e a gravata. – Em meu apartamento.

Virou-se para a garota. Ela estava usando um vestido preto que lhe fazia parecer mais... Mulher. Aproximou-se lentamente dela e não queria esperar. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo e beijou com urgência os lábios rosados de Sora. Jogou o casaco dela para o lado e puxou-a para si. Pegou-a no colo e a colocou sobre o sofá. Precisava dela. Precisava senti-la. Precisava tocá-la.

Sora estava assustada. E ao mesmo tempo excitada. Aquele homem nunca agira daquela forma antes. Ele sempre havia sido paciente e respeitava o seu tempo. Estava acostumada com ele sendo carinhoso e delicado, mas naquele momento suas caricias eram pura luxúria com um toque de paixão. Não poderia imaginar que se sentiria bem com aquilo. Estava gostando (de certa forma). Era sensual. Era desejo. Parecia que nas mãos dele havia fogo, que despertavam e queimavam cada célula de seu corpo.

Percebeu que já estavam sem roupa quando foi colocada sobre o colo do loiro. Enquanto estavam no meio de um frenesi de movimentos, a boca dele estava ocupada com os seios da ruiva. O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais até que uma explosão aconteceu. Sentiu-se invadida por um liquido quente enquanto seu próprio corpo vibrava em êxtase. Sim, aquilo era um jogo. Sim, ele a estava usando. Sim, ela estava se vendendo. E sim, ela estava viciada em sentir aquele prazer.

**XxXxX**

Estava deitada sobre o peito másculo, ainda no sofá, quando Yamato a pegou no colo e se dirigia para algum lugar do apartamento. Sentia uma estranha sensação com toda aquela proximidade. Viu como ele a colocava no chão lentamente quando chegaram no banheiro. Havia uma banheira ladeada com azulejos brancos. Ele abriu o registro e deixou a água quente correr para enchê-la. Diante a expressão da ruiva apenas esclareceu:

\- Você sempre toma banho depois. Mas, hoje irei te acompanhar.

Quando a banheira estava cheia, esticou a mão para que pudesse ajudar Sora a entrar. A mesma ainda estava ponderando sobre aquilo, mas acabou cedendo. Estava já na banheira, com o loiro atrás dela, massageando suas costas com uma esponja. A água estava bem quente, como gostava, e cheia de espuma. Seu corpo começou a relaxar e logo já estava a vontade.

\- Você poderia ficar aqui essa noite. – propôs o loiro.

\- Não posso. – respondeu simplesmente.

\- Por quê? – questionou curioso. Sabia que receberia uma negativa.

Ela sempre havia feito com que ele a levasse embora. Nunca tive a oportunidade de acordar na manhã seguinte com a ruiva ao seu lado. E se pegava perguntando constantemente se um dia poderia ter essa experiência. Como seria? Antes que seus pensamentos começassem a divagar e sua mente criasse fantasias a respeito, a voz da garota se fez presente.

\- Amanhã cedo tenho que ir trabalhar.

\- Onde? – perguntou desconfiado.

Sora notou o tom implícito, mas decidiu passar. Não queria travar uma guerra de discussões a essa hora da madrugada. – No mercado Inoue.

Yamato assentiu com a cabeça enquanto começava a acariciar os braços da ruiva, subindo e descendo lentamente, deslizando com facilidade com a ajuda da espuma.

\- Entendo que você trabalhe tanto, mas... Por que você trabalha naquele mercado? Sem contar que amanhã é domingo.

\- E daí que é domingo? Não faz diferença para mim. – e ficou em silêncio.

Ele havia tocado em um assunto delicado. Recordações cruzavam sua cabeça. Seu pensamento começou a ficar poluído com os acontecimentos do passado e a raiva tomava conta dela. Não poderia se deixar dominar pelo desespero de um passado não muito distante.

\- Você não me respondeu. – insistiu.

\- O quê?

\- Por que você trabalha lá?

\- Porque... Eu devo muito aos Inoue. – seu olhar se perdeu num ponto qualquer. – Sou extremamente grata à eles. Se não fosse pelo Sr. e Sra. Inoue e os filhos deles, eu não sei como eu teria aguentado tudo o que aconteceu... – precisava desabafar e, admitia, era bom ter alguém para ouvi-la. E sabia que não seria julgada. Não por aquele homem. – Há uns dois anos, depois que minha mãe adoeceu e nós perdemos tudo o que tínhamos, foram os Inoue quem nos abrigaram e nos alimentaram... Aqueles foram os dias mais terríveis da minha vida... E eles estavam lá, ao nosso lado, sem se importar em me julgar... E até hoje... Eles cuidam de mim... É por isso que... O que eu puder fazer por eles, eu farei... Inclusive trabalhar no mercado num domingo. – acrescentou com suavidade.

Yamato podia notar a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Ficou a imaginar as coisas pelas quais ela já deveria ter passado. Estar sozinha no mundo com a mãe naquele estado. Começava a entender o porquê era daquela forma. Alguém deve ter feito com que sofresse muito e, por esse motivo, não podia confiar nas pessoas. Colocou o queixo no ombro pequeno e afastou o cabelo comprido para o lado. Viu de relance a expressão de suavidade dela, parecia que tinha se livrado de uma parte daquele peso que a estava sufocando. Sentiu-se feliz.

\- Te levarei para casa. – respondeu num sussurro cheio de compreensão e apoio. Abraçou-a enquanto beijava a face suave e, em seguida, depositou um beijo no pescoço molhado. Sentiu ímpetos de continuar a beijá-la e logo as mãos, como se possuíssem vida própria, passeavam pelo pequeno e frágil corpo. Estava viciado em senti-la, em possuí-la, em tê-la.

**XxXxX**

Já estavam vestidos e Sora ia em direção aos seus pertences. Yamato a seguia de perto, como se fosse um caçador numa floresta na temporada de caça.

\- Você é bem-vinda a voltar ao meu apartamento quando quiser. – disse com malicia.

\- Não, obrigada. Muitas mulheres devem frequentar esse lugar. – respondeu com desdém enquanto pegava sua bolsa e as flores.

\- Aí que você se engana. – retrucou Yamato enquanto pegava a chave do carro. Parou ao lado da ruiva com uma mão na parede e aproximou-se dela. – Você foi a primeira mulher que entrou neste apartamento. Sinta-se privilegiada. Até mesmo honrada.

\- Talvez eu me sinta assim quando eu possuir um quarto da metade do seu ego. – ironizou.

Yamato riu. Aquela garota tinha o poder de não se deixar levar e não lhe dar nenhuma abertura. Apesar das inúmeras vezes nas quais ela referia que aquilo era um jogo e que era ele quem estava ditando as regras, sentia que por mais regras que pudesse ditar, ela sempre estaria no comando. Talvez fosse o olhar. Ou a postura de domínio. Ou a frieza acompanhada do orgulho. Ou a inocência escondida nas tímidas carícias que tentava impedir.

\- Será que eu nunca receberei um elogio de sua parte?

\- Por que essa necessidade narcisista de receber meus elogios?

\- Você sempre elogia seus clientes. Exceto a mim. E sou o melhor de todos. Em vários aspectos. – protestou cortesmente.

Sora ficou a encará-lo. Sabia que estava com todas as cartas na mão. Viu a expectativa nos olhos azuis. Mas não lhe daria esse gostinho. – Para inicio de conversa, nem seu nome eu sei. – concluiu com um sorriso cínico.

\- Ah, sim. É verdade. Você tem toda razão. Como pude ser tão descuidado. – concordou com o mesmo sorriso cínico. Aproximou-se ainda mais até que seus lábios estivessem próximos da orelha dela. – Yamato... Meu nome é Yamato Is...

\- Bonito nome. – disse Sora encarando suas unhas.

Yamato riu e afastou-se o suficiente para olhar o rosto de Sora. – O primeiro elogio que você me dá.

\- Tecnicamente, não te elogiei. Disse que seu nome era bonito. Portanto, num raciocínio simples e lógico, pode-se dizer que na verdade fiz um elogio à pessoa quem escolheu seu nome. – terminou com um sorriso vitorioso. – Agora, se você não se importar... – dirigiu-se à porta.

Yamato sorriu enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. Aquela ruiva estava acabando com sua saúde mental. Teria um colapso. Colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto negava com a cabeça. Estava frustrado. Perplexo.

\- Se você não for me levar, me pague um táxi. – falou desde a porta.

Seu sorriso aumentou. Definitivamente, os papeis estavam invertidos. Ela era a jogadora da vez. – Já vou. – disse resignado.

**XxXxX**

Os dois homens, vestidos em ternos elegantes e impecáveis, adentraram no recinto. Foram para um lugar mais reservado.

\- Ah, Matsuda. Há vários anos que não frequento um clube. – assegurou o mais velho.

O outro riu levemente. – Nunca é tarde Takarashi-san. Uma boa bebida numa noite tão festiva quanto essa merece uma boa companhia. – explicou alegremente.

Logo que entraram, Shinjiro Matsuda havia pedido pela garrafa mais cara da casa e pelas melhores meninas. Horas depois, os dois estavam animados com as cinco garotas que lhes faziam companhia.

\- E então, hoje estamos aqui... Comemorando o casamento da minha adorável filha com este grande homem. – disse Takarashi Minao enquanto propunha um brinde. – Kanpai!

\- É uma honra estar em sua família, senhor. – garantiu Shinjiro.

\- Precisamos comemorar adequadamente, não acha? – gargalhou o mais velho. – Que tal pedir também pela garota mais cara do lugar, meu querido genro? – sugeriu maliciosamente.

\- Boa ideia. Um de vocês é a garota mais cara da casa? – questionou Shinjiro, vendo todas negarem com a cabeça. – Então meninas, podem se retirar, por favor. E peçam para que essa garota venha até aqui.

Minutos depois, a conversa animada deles foi interrompida com a chegada de alguém. Uma garota estava numa breve reverência. O vestido azul curto mostrava um corpo que deixaria qualquer garota com inveja. O cabelo era brilhante e de longe notava-se que era macio. Mas quando seu rosto apareceu...

...

...

...

Takarashi ficou extremamente satisfeito. Era uma menina com rosto perfeito. Tinha expressões delicadas, lábios bem delineados, olhos amendoados, face rosada naturalmente e rosto suave, quase sem maquiagem. No conjunto completo da obra era uma mulher muito desejável. Sentia que seus instintos masculinos eram aflorados. Uma preciosidade daquela não deveria ser desperdiçada apenas em conversas fiadas. Era sua noite de sorte. Poderia desfrutar de um bom corpo jovem e quente.

Shinjiro começou a suar frio. A expressão de surpresa dela havia sido substituída por uma de desagrado e nojo. Viu como ela sentou-se no meio de um suspiro. Com a expressão séria e desafiante, serviu a bebida nos copos vazios. De relance, viu como seu futuro sogro praticamente comia a menina com os olhos. Não conseguia emitir uma palavra sequer. Então, era assim que ela sobrevivia. Engoliu em seco e tentou falar algo.

\- Você é realmente maravilhosa, minha jovem. – disse Minao. – Não me admira que seja a melhor.

Sora estava com um sorriso irônico no rosto. – Obrigada, senhor. – respondeu amavelmente. – A beleza é de família.

\- Ah, é mesmo? – perguntou o velho. – Quem em sua família possui genes tão bons assim? – questionou rindo de bom grado.

\- Creio que seja minha mãe. Não acha Matsuda-san? – disse Sora inocentemente olhando de jeito inquisidor para seu pai.

Shinjiro sentia cada músculo tremer e um suor frio começou a brotar de sua testa.

\- Oh, então vocês se conhecem.

\- Sim, muito bem. Somos praticamente íntimos. – assegurou com confiança.

Minao viu nessa frase a oportunidade perfeita. Aquela seria fácil de se conquistar. Se ela já estivera com seu genro anteriormente, significava que também estaria com ele próprio dentro de pouco. – Bom, nesse caso... Nós dois também poderíamos nos tornar íntimos. – disse tomando um gole de sua bebida. – O que a senhorita acha?

Sora fechou os olhos por um momento. E riu. Abriu-os lentamente e sorriu provocantemente. – Mais íntimos do que já somos, Takarashi-san? - questionou com um olhar frio.

\- Como? Não estou entendendo... Matsuda-san, o que está acontecendo?

\- Bem, Takarashi-san... É que...

\- Por acaso... – interrompeu Sora com malicia. – Você não me reconhece... Vovô?

O senhor arregalou os olhos, tomado pelo susto. – O quê?... Do que você me chamou? Vovô?... O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Que coisa feia, vovô. – zombou com ironia e descaso enquanto negava com a cabeça. – Sou eu, vovô... Sora... Takenouchi Sora...

Shinjiro apenas abaixou a cabeça inconformado com a situação. Minao não sabia como reagir, ficou com a boca aberta em espanto sem poder emitir um ruído sequer. Sora levantou-se lentamente e parou na frente deles, chamando sua atenção.

\- Depois de todos esses anos... Eu cresci bem, não é mesmo? – questionou com um grande sorriso. – Se me dão licença. – e pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado, saiu. Com passos altivos, deixando-os lá.

Passou direto pelas pessoas do lugar. Caminhou apressadamente em direção à saída. Nem pegou suas coisas. Apenas foi para rua. Aquele havia se tornado o pior dia de sua vida. Correu sem rumo pela rua. Estava chovendo forte e estava frio. Nada disso a incomodou, pois a dor a estava consumindo totalmente. O que poderia dizer? Aqueles homens eram a pior escoria do mundo. Um lixo. Imundos. Chorava desesperadamente. Estava sufocada com tanta dor, com tanto sofrimento, com tanta humilhação.

**XxXxX**

Acordou assustado. Sentou-se na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça atordoado. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira. Eram duas e quarenta da manhã. Começou a resmungar e fez menção de se deitar quando novamente a campainha tocou. E tocou novamente. E de novo. E insistentemente. Quem poderia ser? Mataria quem quer que fosse se não houvesse uma justificativa plausível. Levantou com pesar e encaminhou-se para a porta. Estava irritado e de mau humor. Suspirou profundamente quando ouviu novamente aquele barulho ressoar pela casa.

\- Já vou! – gritou com fúria.

E então gostou do silêncio que se formou novamente. Destrancou a porta sem se preocupar em verificar de quem se tratava. Sabia que o individuo atrás daquela porta estava em sérios apuros. Ia vociferar algum palavrão quando seus olhos viram uma pequena figura ensopada dos pés à cabeça.

Viu como o vestido azul, que alcançava metade da coxa, estava pregado às curvas do corpo feminino e pingava água pelo chão. O cabelo solto estava grudado por seu pescoço, ombro, rosto e costas lhe dando um ar de sensualidade. O corpo tremia sutilmente, talvez devido ao frio que ela deveria estar sentindo naquele momento. E foi o seu rosto que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Sua expressão era de ferocidade e determinação.

Quando pensou em falar algo, ela agira rapidamente. Não chegou a ver o que havia acontecido, mas notou que ela havia empurrado-o para a parede, fechado a porta ao entrar e estava beijando-o sem pudor algum. Aquele beijo era totalmente diferente de todos os que haviam compartilhado até o momento. Nele continha luxuria, desejo e raiva. Descaradamente, para seu espanto e excitação, a garota começou a acariciá-lo por sobre as roupas de forma provocante.

Yamato começou a gostar e a entrar no clima. Suas mãos com destreza começaram a também acariciar o corpo gelado por sobre a roupa encharcada. Vê-la molhada daquela forma havia lhe acendido completamente. Ela estava tão sensual, tão provocativa, que de repente suas fantasias começaram a tomar forma. Corresponderia da mesma forma e intensidade o convite daquela alma vermelha que pegava fogo. Jogou-a na parede à frente enquanto devorava os lábios doces da ruiva com ardor.

Sentia como o corpo frágil se estremecia, mas dessa vez de prazer. Começou a beijar seu pescoço e a delinear a figura ardilosa, enquanto as mãos delicadas se aventuravam por debaixo de sua camisa, alisando seu peito e em seguida cravando as unhas por suas costas. Aquilo o levou a loucura. Ela parecia mais uma leoa pronta para atacá-lo. E subitamente pegou-se querendo descobrir como seria ser dominado por toda aquela paixão desenfreada e implacável. Notou como a garota lentamente se afastava da parede e o empurrava em direção ao quarto. Derrubou-o na cama e olhando nos olhos dele começou a tirar as peças de roupa, uma a uma, para deleite do loiro. O olhar ardente da garota lhe prometia uma noite selvagem e aceitou a ideia delirante.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aoi Chi**

**Capítulo 04**

**Lança de Prata**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Estava confortável. Há muito tempo não dormia tão bem. Mas seu sono foi bruscamente interrompido quando a claridade atingiu seus olhos. Yamato tinha aberto a cortina do quarto e estava parado à sua frente com um sorriso amistoso.

\- Boa tarde, miss sunshine. – disse sentando-se na beirada da cama.

\- Boa tarde? – questionou sonolenta enquanto bocejava.

\- Sim. Já passa das 13h.

\- O quê? – surpreendeu-se. Não podia ter dormido até tão tarde. Suspirou resignada. Levantou-se devagar e sentou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com a coberta. – Por que você não me acordou antes?

Yamato sorriu. Deitou-se com os braços atrás da cabeça e olhou para a menina. – Eu também acordei agora... É isso o que acontece quando alguém fica acordado até o amanhecer... Dorme até tarde. – acrescentou com cinismo.

Sora sentiu-se subitamente envergonhada ao se lembrar do que acontecera horas antes. Apenas queria sair fugindo dali.

\- O que aconteceu?

Sora o olhou de relance. Definitivamente não tinha animo para aquela conversa. Lhe dava náuseas.

\- Nada.

\- Você me acordou às três da manhã. E chorou quando pensou que eu já estava dormindo. Creio que mereço saber o que aconteceu. – disse seriamente.

Sora suspirou. – Apenas tive uma noite ruim.

\- Várias coisas classificam uma noite como ruim. Você precisa ser mais específica. O que aconteceu? – insistiu Yamato.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. – concluiu com firmeza.

\- Tudo bem. – Yamato se levantou e saiu do quarto. Sora aproveitou para tomar banho e se vestir. Quando voltou ao quarto, o loiro estava sentado na cama, já arrumada, com uma bandeja próxima. – Coma algo antes de sair. Depois eu te levarei embora.

\- Não, obrigado. Pegarei um táxi, não precisa se incomodar.

Yamato a pegou pela mão. – Você pode, por gentileza, me acompanhar para um café da manhã antes de ir embora desse jeito tão... grosseiro?

Sora assentiu. Sentou-se à cama e bebeu um pouco de suco. Seu olhar ficou perdido no liquido amarelado. Seu pensamento foi preenchido com as recordações da noite anterior. Sempre sentiu-se um lixo pelo que fazia, mas aquela sensação de nojo e desgosto que a invadiu era algo novo. Como a vida não deixava de ser irônica, nem mesmo por um mísero segundo. Encontrar com aquelas pessoas ali. As mesmas que a deixaram nessa situação. O mundo era realmente muito pequeno.

\- Quem foi? – as palavras curiosas a tiraram de seu foco.

\- Quem foi o quê?

\- Quem te deixou assim?

Sora bebeu mais um pouco de suco. E seus rostos vieram à mente. E sentiu nojo. Sentiu como todo seu corpo se fechava e seu estomago se embrulhava. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca. Não iria se desmoronar por causa desse acontecimento. Não poderia. Seria uma vitória para eles. E ela tinha que vencer. Não podia perder.

\- Por acaso... Existe alguém que você odeie?... Alguém que você odeie tanto que deseja todos os dias que ela desapareça da face da Terra? – questionou com frieza.

Yamato franziu a testa. – Não.

Sora sorriu. – Bom para você... Ontem... Eu queria ter... Queria ter o poder de fazer as pessoas sumirem. Desaparecerem para sempre. – mordeu o lábio. – Eu já passei por várias situações humilhantes... Posso até afirmar que você me fez passar por algumas delas. – acrescentou em tom acusatório. – Mas... Ontem... – riu. – Ontem, eu recebi dois clientes _muito _ilustres.

A ruiva colocou o copo de volta à bandeja. As recordações da noite anterior inundavam seus pensamentos e a faziam sentir-se sem ter onde pisar. O loiro a olhava intrigado. Nunca vira aquela garota assim, com ódio transbordando pelo olhar.

\- Eles... Esses dois lixos que acham que podem ser chamados de homens... Ele nem sequer me reconheceu e ainda por cima me fez uma proposta... – suspirou e encarou o loiro. – Como você acha que me senti quando meu próprio avô disse que gostaria de levar para cama?

Yamato ficou surpreso. Aquelas palavras o impactaram. – Como assim? – não conseguia entender o que ela estava contando, ou talvez fosse tão absurdo e repulsivo que preferiria não entender.

\- O que estou dizendo. Exatamente isso... Ontem meu pai e meu avô foram até o Paradise para comemorar... E pediram a melhor garota da casa. Pelo visto, meu pai ficou surpreso quando me viu. Mas... Foi humilhante demais.

O rapaz ficou a fitá-la. Ela estava com uma expressão triste e sentiu ímpetos de consolá-la. Sabia que não poderia cruzar aquela linha tão distorcida que existia entre eles. Queria fazer algo por ela. Algo que a ajudasse. Não sabia explicar como, mas a raiva o invadiu, preenchendo cada célula de seu corpo. Estava disposto a qualquer coisa, contanto que ela não precisasse passar por tais situações. Ficava se perguntando ultimamente quantos perigos aquela ruiva deveria correr ao estar em um lugar como aquele.

Sabia o porque dela estar lá. Mas, agora, depois de poder ver algumas de suas fraquezas, percebia o quanto ela era forte. E inteligente. Até mesmo se sentia culpado por tê-la feito alvo de seu jogo. Poderia ser essa culpa a responsável pelo que estava sentindo? Poderia ser isso que o fez pensar numa solução tão estranha?

\- Sabe... – começou o loiro. Esperou que a ruiva olhasse para ele e então prosseguiu. – De certa forma, fico feliz que você tenha vindo até aqui, pois queria te pedir um favor... Ou melhor, te fazer uma proposta.

\- Proposta? – questionou desconfiada.

\- Sim. – suspirou tentando criar coragem para falar. Sabia o quanto ela era orgulhosa... E explosiva. – Veja bem. Eu... Ando em uma situação social e familiar um pouco complicada... As pessoas estão cobrando _certas_ responsabilidades que não estou disposto a assumir no momento.

Sora ficou olhando-o sem entender ao que ele se referia. Ele era bom com as palavras, isso deveria admitir, mas também a irritava que não fosse direto ao ponto.

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – alfinetou sem paciência.

\- Tudo, na verdade. Minha proposta é que você trabalhe para mim.

\- Trabalhar para você? Eu? – riu com sarcasmo.

\- Sim. Quero te oferecer o cargo de minha namorada. – falou serenamente.

A ruiva o encarou como se ele tivesse falado a maior das blasfêmias. Ficou séria e muda. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e buscou se controlar. Aquele cara simplesmente sabia como lhe roubar a calma. – E o que te fez pensar pelo menos por um segundo que eu aceitaria sua proposta? – perguntou furiosa. – Você acha que eu sou um objeto que você pode manipular do jeito que você bem entende na hora que você quer? – disse se levantando.

Yamato a seguiu. – Não pensei que você aceitaria. Pelo contrário, sabia que você reagiria assim. Apenas pensei que poderia te oferecer algo menos repulsivo que trabalhar como hostess.

\- Você acha que ser sua hostess particular é menos repulsivo?

\- Por que você sempre tem que distorcer minhas palavras? Apenas quero que você me acompanhe para certos eventos e lugares e afirme ser minha namorada. Apenas isso. Creio que não é nada repulsivo, senhorita.

\- Não... É absurdo. – respirou fundo. – Você quer apenas uma garota para exibir. Deve existir uma fila de mulheres interessadas na sua proposta. Procure qualquer uma delas.

\- Sim, você está certa. Quero exibir uma mulher ao meu lado. Uma que esteja à minha altura. Que tenha classe, bons modos. Que seja inteligente e saiba se expressar adequadamente. Quero uma pessoa que eu possa me exibir em público com orgulho e que faça todos os homens sentirem inveja. Mas, não quero que seja uma mulher qualquer que vá se vender a mim tão facilmente. Alias, nem quero comprar você. Não sei se já percebeu, mas apenas quero tentar fazer um acordo justo para ambos. Você não precisaria ir mais para aquele clube que tanto odeia. Eu cobriria todas as suas despesas. E em troca você sairia algumas vezes comigo. Pense bem, teria mais tempo si mesma e para cuidar da sua mãe. Não é isso o que você quer?

Sora levantou o olhar e encontrou com aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos que estavam observando cada mínimo movimento seu. – E o que você ganha com isso? Não faz sentido algum. Sua lógica é insana.

\- Você tem razão. Minha lógica é insana... Contudo, não tenho nada a perder. A decisão é sua. – disse simplesmente.

\- Por que eu? – questionou seriamente.

\- Por que você? Sinceramente... Porque eu quero te ajudar. – Yamato sentou-se na beirada da cama, puxando-a junto consigo. – Quando te olho vejo uma garota brilhante cuja vida roubou todas as oportunidades. Todos os sonhos... Vai parecer uma provocação, e talvez realmente seja, mas se eu fosse realmente tão repulsivo assim para você, garanto que você não teria vindo até aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. – acrescentou seriamente.

Não queria admitir, mas ele tinha razão. Ele não era repulsivo. Mas ela sim era. Por tudo o que já havia feito e pelo que fazia. Inúmeras coisas se passaram por sua cabeça e a mais constante era que ela não tinha mais nada que pudesse ser chamado de orgulho. Já estava farta de querer ser algo que não era há muito tempo. E novamente, ele tinha razão. A vida lhe roubará tudo. _Eles _lhe roubaram tudo. Sua vida (se é que poderia chamar aquilo de vida) estava destruída. Não tinha nada além da obrigação de cuidar da mãe debilitada. Um nó se formou no fundo de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração parecia se encolher.

Querendo ou não, via sinceridade naquele olhar impertinente. Já havia vendido seu corpo àquele homem. Por que não poderia lhe vender sua companhia se aquilo significaria não ter mais que voltar para o clube?

\- O que você sugere que eu faça se exercer o papel de sua namorada? – perguntou desconfiada.

\- Como disse anteriormente, quero apenas que me acompanhe em determinados eventos e locais públicos. Nada além disso.

\- Nada além? – voltou a perguntar desconfiada.

\- Se você quer saber se irá precisar ir para cama comigo, a resposta é não. – afirmou tranquilamente. – A menos é claro que você queira. – acrescentou com um sorriso sedutor.

Sora olhou para o outro lado, claramente irritada e ruborizada. – Posso pensar no assunto? – sussurrou. Não queria que ele soubesse que estava dando o braço a torcer assim tão facilmente.

\- Sim, claro. – levantou-se e se dirigiu até a cômoda. Pegou o celular da garota e começou a usá-lo.

\- O que você está fazendo? – a ruiva foi até o seu lado, tentou pegar o aparelho, mas foi em vão. Ele era mais alto do que ela. Ouviu o celular do loiro vibrando sobre a cama e entendeu o que ele tinha feito.

\- Esteja pronta às seis. E não se atrase. Preciso ser pontual nos meus compromissos. – assegurou enquanto entregava o telefone para a ruiva. Mexeu na carteira e entregou algumas notas para a garota. – Preciso ir. Pegue um táxi. – sem dar tempo para ela reacionar a beijou levemente nos lábios. – Até mais tarde, _meu amor_.

E tão repentinamente, saiu do cômodo deixando a ruiva em devaneios com seus pensamentos atropelados, confusos e sem sentido. Estava tentando saber o que precisava fazer em seguida. Definitivamente, aquele homem tinha o dom de deixá-la perdida. Sentiu o ar preenchendo seus pulmões e o coração bombeando sangue para seu corpo. Tentava se controlar e pensar claramente se estava fazendo algo certo.

Pelo visto, descobriria do jeito mais perigoso que existia: na prática.

**XxXxX**

Durante a tarde toda esteve pensando no que havia acontecido. Talvez estivesse alucinando ou simplesmente enlouquecido totalmente. O detalhe maior consistia em que aceitara toda aquela insanidade para si. Estava diante do espelho arrumando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam fora de lugar.

Recebera uma mensagem do seu _namorado_ pedindo que estivesse vestida adequadamente. Pensou na ironia daquelas palavras e sentiu vontade de lhe dar um bom tapa no rosto. Conteve-se e se dispôs a se arrumar. Ele sabia, desde o primeiro segundo, que ela aceitaria aquela proposta. Apesar de não saber muita coisa dela, ele sabia o suficiente para ter certeza que aceitaria qualquer coisa que a fizesse sair daquele lugar asqueroso.

E, ao pensar em quanto sabia sobre ele, descobriu que a resposta era NADA. Sabia apenas seu nome. E seu endereço. E, agora, o número de seu telefone. Ficou a pensar que tipo de pessoa seria ele para que precisasse de uma mulher ao seu lado para manter as aparências. Havia inúmeras possibilidades e naquela noite descobriria quem era aquele loiro irritante.

Aos seus olhos ela estava _adequadamente vestida_. Usava um vestido longo azul claro, de corte simples e caimento impecável. Prendera o cabelo em um coque baixo meio desleixado e usava pouquíssima maquiagem, diga-se apenas um batom claro. Estava pensando se deveria acrescentar mais algum acessório, quando seu telefone tocou.

\- Alô? – respondeu.

\- Chegarei à sua casa em cinco minutos. – disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

\- Como você sabe...? – mas a ligação havia sido interrompida antes que terminasse sua frase. Suspirou profundamente enquanto colocava o pequeno brinco brilhante. Pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu à saída. Espera não encontrar ninguém até que chegasse à entrada do prédio. Respirou profundamente quando estava na calçada e não encontrara ninguém. Ao levantar o olhar, encontrou com o loiro encostado em seu carro esperando-a.

Ele estava com o olhar fixo em sua figura, como se estivesse analisando cada detalhe. E realmente estava. Caminhou lentamente até ele desconfortável.

\- Você está linda. – disse enquanto abria a porta para que ela entrasse no belo carro esportivo. Sora não respondeu nada e apenas se acomodou no assento. Estava nervosa demais, ansiosa demais, preocupada demais com o que viria durante a noite. – E pontual. – acrescentou o loiro quando adentrou ao veiculo. – Gosto disso. – se aproximou dela de forma provocante, parando o rosto a centímetros do dela. Sorriu e com a mão colocou o cinto de segurança na ruiva.

O rosto ruborizado dela era uma bela visão que completava aquela beleza natural. Realmente, seria invejado por todos os homens que estivessem presentes naquele lugar.

\- Bom, senhorita Takenouchi. Hora da estória. Vamos pensar em como nos conhecemos e em como nossa linda história de amor aconteceu. – disse de forma divertida. Sora apenas continuou calada. – Por favor, seja colaborativa. Estamos juntos nessa. – falou Yamato. A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo que fez com que ele parasse de sorrir. – Tudo bem... – sussurrou. – Vejamos... Nos conhecemos no dia em que fui comemorar minha formatura com alguns amigos... Huuum... Estávamos em um restaurante e você estava sentada na mesa à minha frente. – Yamato dirigia cuidadosamente, apesar de estar próximo do limite de velocidade permitido. Calou-se um momento enquanto fazia uma curva. – Então... Me encantei com seu sorriso e fui até sua mesa pedir seu telefone. Depois disso, marcamos um encontro e... O quê? – parou de falar quando viu o olhar ameaçador da ruiva.

\- Você realmente acha que eu te daria o número do meu telefone apenas porque você supostamente foi à mesa em que eu estava sentada e pediu com educação? Nem você acredita nisso. – disse a última frase num suspiro.

\- Certo, espertinha. O que sugere então?

\- Não sei... Não sou criativa para contar mentiras. Sou uma péssima mentirosa. – disse secamente.

\- Tudo bem. Você acabou de me chamar de mentiroso. Ótimo. – calou-se novamente e fez outra curva. Diminuiu um pouco a velocidade como se estivesse prolongando a chegada. – Poderíamos dizer que temos um amigo em comum que...

\- Não temos nenhum amigo em comum. – disse a ruiva como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. O que realmente era.

\- Por que você dificulta tanto as coisas? – questionou. – Certo... Vou apenas dizer que te vi num café próximo à universidade certa tarde e que desde então comecei a te perseguir até que você aceitasse sair comigo.

\- Tirando a parte do café, o resto é verdadeiro e aceitável. – disse sarcasticamente com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

\- Pelo menos você concorda com algo que eu falo. – murmurou. Estacionou o carro e saiu para abrir a porta para a ruiva. Entregou a chave para o manobrista e virou-se para sua acompanhante. Ofereceu o braço e ela, mesmo receosa, o aceitou.

Estavam num grande e refinado hotel de Tóquio e se dirigiram para o salão de eventos. O caminho foi marcado pela quantidade de olhares curiosos e cochichos nada discretos. Pelo alvoroço que sua entrada com Yamato estava fazendo, julgou que ele deveria realmente ter certa _fama_. E estava prestes a descobrir se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

**XxXxX**

Quando adentraram no salão, Sora se sentiu completamente exposta. Não havia uma única pessoa que não a tivesse olhado. E todos, sem exceção, deveriam estar comentando sobre ela. Agradeceu aos céus que realmente estava vestida _adequadamente_ para estar ali. Viu que as mulheres usavam joias exuberantes e vestidos de estilistas famosos. Ao longo do caminho, Yamato cumprimentou praticamente todos os homens do recinto, apresentando-a no processo, contudo, em momento algum precisou utilizar a palavra _namorada _ou _acompanhante_. Parecia que sua condição estava implícita no simples fato dela estar ali. Apesar do nervosismo, conseguiu satisfatoriamente acenar para as pessoas com delicadeza. Não precisava conversar com elas, apenas assentir e sorrir, o que facilitava muito as coisas.

Percebeu que o loiro era extremamente famoso. As pessoas o tratavam com cordialidade excessiva e eram claramente bajuladoras demais. Notava que alguns o tratavam com muito respeito e outros com admiração contida, em alguns casos bem exposta. Mas o fato era que ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito importante. Já havia passado um tempo desde que chegara e ainda não descobrira muita coisa sobre o loiro.

Até que se aproximaram de uma mesa próxima ao palco. Ali se encontrava Hiroaki Ishida. O dono do maior complexo de comunicação televisiva do país. Dono da maior e mais famosa emissora da Ásia. Dono de uma das maiores gravadoras do Oriente. Um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. E o mesmo estava sorrindo para eles. E ele levantou-se e aproximou-se. Sempre sorrindo.

\- Que bom que você chegou. – disse para o loiro. – E esta deve ser a jovem da qual você me falou. – acrescentou virando-se para ela.

\- Hai, otoosan. Quero lhe apresentar Takenouchi Sora. Minha namorada. – disse de forma respeitosa o loiro.

Sora estava desconcertada. Otoosan. Otoosan. Aquilo significava que... Ele era Ishida Yamato. Filho de Ishida Hiroaki. Era muita coisa para ela. Mais do que encontrando respostas para os mistérios que rondavam aqueles olhos azuis, estava perdida nas descobertas que caíam sobre si. Viu quando o senhor a cumprimentou com elegância numa fina reverência e correspondeu ao gesto. Estava nervosa. E descobriu que seu corpo estava tremendo. Era uma reação esperada para eventos tão inesperados.

Yamato puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ficou ainda mais receosa. Sentou-se lentamente e ele logo estava acomodado ao seu lado. Perdeu o resto da noite tentando parecer calma. O choque havia sido imenso. Não estava preparada para aquilo. Agora fingia ser a namorada de um dos herdeiros mais cobiçados do Japão.

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aoi Chi**

**Mienai Kokoro (Coração Invisível)**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Ainda não havia se recuperado completamente da noite anterior. Seus pensamentos acelerados não conseguiam processar toda aquela informação. Diante de seus olhos parecia haver uma tela gigantesca rodando um filme. Desde aquele primeiro dia até agora. Sabia que ele devia ser um homem rico, afinal de contas pagava valores absurdos pela sua presença. Contudo, descobrir que se envolveu com uma grande figura como o herdeiro Ishida lhe dava arrepios.

A festa como um todo transcorreu normalmente, ou pelo menos o que os outros deveriam julgar como normal, e na volta para casa estava incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Yamato percebeu isso, pois fez todo o trajeto em silêncio. E ao despertar pela manhã, havia aquela mensagem. Tão nítida e clara quanto suas lembranças da noite passada.

"Não te agradeci corretamente pela noite de ontem. Obrigado!"

Simples palavras que a deixaram ainda mais perdida. Só que o melhor ainda estava por vir. Outra mensagem chegara posteriormente, indicando que ela estivesse pronta às 17h. Roupa informal. Era tudo o que dizia. Estava em dúvida se deveria acatar aquelas instruções. Porém, aquela voz insistente dizia que ela deveria tirar aquela história a limpo.

Pontualmente, o carro do loiro estacionou em frente ao prédio. Aquele carro esporte definitivamente era uma bela contradição com seu bairro. As pessoas observavam atentamente e saíam cochichando quando viram a ruiva adentrar no veiculo. Sora deu de ombros, sabia que sua reputação não era favorável naquele lugar.

Yamato usava calça jeans e uma regata preta. Aquelas roupas permitiam que ele parecesse relaxado e despreocupado, ao mesmo tempo em que proporcionava uma bela visão de seus braços fortes e musculosos. Quando a ruiva fechou a porta, Yamato tirou os óculos de sol e abriu um sorriso divertido. Ele sabia que ela estava desconfortável por ter descoberto quem ele era.

Isso sempre fora uma parte engraçada nos fatos. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ele era. E Ishida apreciava isso. Ser um total desconhecido, sem precedentes. Notou que ela sequer lhe olhou. Não adiantava, ela tinha uma desagradável tendência de ignorá-lo por completo.

\- Qual seu problema? Um gato comeu sua língua? – provocou após já ter dado a partida no veiculo. – Tudo bem... Não te falei meu sobrenome... E nem a qual família pertenço... E daí? – disse após um longo e perturbador silêncio. – Se eu tivesse falado quem eu realmente era, por acaso, você teria me tratado diferente? Você teria, sei lá, sido mais gentil e amável comigo? – questionou.

A ruiva suspirou. – Não... Independente do seu sobrenome ou da sua família, você sempre é desagradável. – respondeu com indiferença.

Yamato sorriu pelo canto da boca. Estava começando a virar o jogo a seu favor.

\- Por que não me falou antes do evento pelo menos? – perguntou Sora com raiva. – Você não tem ideia do quanto foi horrível descobrir isso frente a várias pessoas que deveriam achar que eu era sua namorada. Principalmente na frente do seu pai... Foi constrangedor. – sussurrou a última parte.

\- Então esse foi o problema? Você ter sido pega de surpresa? – Yamato olhou rapidamente para ela.

Depois de alguns segundos angustiantes, a garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Era exatamente isso. Essa sensação desconfortável e desnecessária das surpresas. Sora detestava surpresas. Odiava talvez fosse a expressão mais aproximada.

\- Gomen. – respondeu Yamato com tom envergonhado. – Não deveria ter te colocado numa situação assim. Foi errado de minha parte não me atentar para esse detalhe. – parou o carro no sinal vermelho e fez com que a ruiva o olhasse segurando seu rosto com a mão. – Eu realmente sinto muito. – disse num tom baixo e suave.

Sora desviou o olhar e se afastou daquele calor que emanava de seu toque. – Tudo bem.

O sinal ficou verde e o carro pôs-se em movimento. Estavam indo em direção a um bairro residencial que exibia luxuosas mansões.

\- Já que a senhorita não gosta de surpresas, então devo lhe informar que estamos indo jantar com o meu pai. – disse tranquilamente sorrindo.

A ruiva congelou. – Seu pai? – questionou com um fio de voz. Yamato percebeu como ela havia empalidecido e ficou preocupado.

\- Algum problema?

\- Não me sinto bem com isso... Nós estamos fingindo esse relacionamento e... É o seu pai! – exclamou.

\- Sim, é o meu pai... Só não entendo por que você está assim. Ele sabe sobre nós. – retrucou com simplicidade. Estacionou o carro em frente à um grande portão e voltou-se para a ruiva.

\- Ele sabe? – o coração da ruiva disparava violentamente.

\- Sim. Ele sabe que não estamos realmente em um relacionamento sério porque você é totalmente exigente. – disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Além do mais, ele está ansioso por vê-la e conhecê-la melhor. Não é todo dia que uma mulher não cai rendida aos pés do filho encantador dele. – brincou saindo do carro.

Abriu a porta para a ruiva e estendeu a mão para ela. Sora tremia levemente. Suspirou profundamente e a cada passo se aproximava mais da enorme casa. Quando estavam frente à porta, fechou os olhos e sentia o mundo girando sob seus pés. Inspirou o ar novamente e buscou coragem para enfrentar mais uma situação desconfortável.

**XxXxX**

O jantar havia transcorrido perfeitamente. Apesar de sua ansiedade, o Sr. Ishida foi esplendido, conseguindo lhe deixar a vontade em pouco tempo. Ele era bom com as palavras e parecia ter o dom de criar conversas para deixar o ambiente mais confortável.

Surpreendeu-se quando Yamato contou a seu pai que sua mãe era Toshiko Takenouchi. Aparentemente, sua mãe e o pai dele eram conhecidos antigos e o Sr. Ishida lamentou a condição de saúde de Toshiko. Ficou tocado por saber que Sora cuidava da mãe sozinha e relembrou da época em que sua falecida esposa, a mãe de Yamato, estava em seu leito de morte. Percebeu que Yamato ficara cabisbaixo com o assunto e na primeira oportunidade se desviou dele completamente.

Ao fim da noite, estava no carro novamente indo para sua casa. Yamato dirigia em completo silêncio, o que era estranho. Sora ficou a pensar se talvez ele estivesse envolto nas lembranças de sua própria mãe. E isso a fez questionar como ele sabia sobre sua mãe. Tinha certeza de que não havia lhe dito nada.

\- Como você... – murmurou timidamente e parou. Suspirou e virou-se para a janela. Havia falado tão baixo que o loiro sequer deveria ter ouvido, portanto, deixou a pergunta de lado.

\- O que você ia falar? – perguntou o loiro levemente. Seu tom de voz era suave e grave.

\- Nada. – disse ainda olhando pela janela. Viu como as primeiras gotas de chuva caiam do lado de fora. Silêncio. – Como você sabia o nome da minha mãe? – disse de uma vez após um tempo virando-se para o loiro. Aquilo a estava incomodando por dentro.

Viu como o homem ficou um pouco tenso e sorriu de lado, um sorriso meio amarelo. – Quando eu te vi no hospital, o nome dela estava na porta do quarto. – disse num tom baixo como se estivesse se desculpando.

\- Ah... – foi tudo o que consegui dizer. – E como seu pai conhece minha mãe? – aquilo parecia ser tão irreal que nem por um segundo achava uma explicação.

\- Quem não conhece sua mãe? – Yamato retrucou sorrindo. – Até eu a conheço. – afirmou enquanto parava em frente ao prédio em que a ruiva morava.

**XxXxX**

Domingo. Era um dia tranquilo e Sora, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desfrutava de um cômodo e relaxante domingo em casa ao lado de sua mãe. Havia levantando de manhã bem cedo (não ido dormir) e preparado o café. Havia dispensado a enfermeira naquele dia, pois queria passar um agradável dia com sua mãe.

Estavam as duas sentadas no sofá assistindo a programa de TV e Toshiko estava serena. Fazia algum tempo que não tinha crises, nem surtos e nem lapsos de memória. Estavam numa maré baixa de acontecimentos. Ouvia como a mulher ao seu lado ria de alguma coisa que estava passando, mas realmente não estava prestando muita atenção. Seus pensamentos flutuantes não tinham direção, indo e voltando. Estava sendo um ano difícil, mas parecia ter achado uma possível luz no fim do túnel. De repente, em seu interior não estava mais com aquela sensação desprezível que sentia por si mesma. Ela tinha diminuído nos últimos dias. Não sabia exatamente o porque, mas assim era.

Tão perdida estava em pensamentos desconexos que o som na porta a assustou. Levantou lentamente e foi até a porta receosa. Não estava esperando por ninguém, até porque ninguém ia até sua casa, além dos Inoue é claro. Mas quando alguém aparecia, sempre avisam com antecedência. Não havia motivo para nenhum de seus vizinhos estarem em sua porta, até mesmo o sindico parara de importuná-la desde que viu Yamato buscá-la. Então, seu coração começou a disparar. Será que talvez?

Mas assim que abriu a porta, um misto de surpresa e alivio lhe invadiu. Diante dela estava um homem loiro, com óculos de sol e algumas sacolas em mão. Com um sorriso cativante, ele retirou os óculos, permitindo que a ruiva tivesse visão daquele azul profundo.

\- Bom dia.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem muita delicadeza, mas sem ser completamente rude, mas sim confusa.

Yamato riu levemente. – Bem, eu vim fazer uma visita para a sua mãe. E... Se sinta privilegiada porque hoje acordei com disposição de preparar o almoço. – completou ao mesmo tempo em que levantou as sacolas. – Você é muito sortuda. Jamais esquecerá minha comida.

Sora estava parada na porta olhando de forma incrédula para o loiro. Era estranho tê-lo ali. Ia dar uma boa desculpa para que ele fosse embora, mas suas palavras não foram rápidas o suficiente.

\- Sora, querida. Quem está ai? – perguntou sua mãe chegando atrás da menina. – Oh! Não acredito! – disse espantada. – Se não é o meu menino! Yamato! – exclamou a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que passava por Sora para abraçar o rapaz.

\- Toshiko-san. – foi o cumprimento dele enquanto retribuía o abraço. – Quanto tempo.

\- Meu deus, deixe-me olhar para você. – disse se separando dele e analisando-o por completo. – Como você cresceu! E está tão bonito. – completou acariciando seu rosto de forma maternal. – Sua mãe estaria muito orgulhosa.

Yamato segurou a mão da senhora e beijou-a levemente. – Obrigado.

Após um breve momento olhando para o loiro lembrou-se de algo. – Ah, você não deve se lembrar da minha menina. Venha aqui querida. – puxou Sora para o seu lado sorridente. – Sora, este é Yamato. Ele é filho de uma grande amiga minha, Natsuko.

\- Olá, Sora. – respondeu Yamato sorrindo. A ruiva apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Então realmente era verdade, ele conhecia sua mãe.

\- Sora, cumprimente-o adequadamente, não seja mal educada. – repreendeu sua mãe.

\- Olá, Yamato. – disse com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

\- Desculpe por isso. Minha filha às vezes esquece que recebeu uma boa educação. – disse fulminando Sora com o olhar deixando a menina constrangida. – Mas, por favor, entre. É tão bom ter você aqui. Posso te servir alguma coisa?

\- Na verdade, hoje eu quero servi-lhe algo, Toshiko-san. Vim com a intenção de preparar um maravilhoso almoço.

Sora observava como sua mãe estava radiante e como cuidadosamente acompanhou o rapaz até a cozinha pequena. E o resto da manhã transcorreu de forma inusitada. Sora estava sentada à mesa observando Yamato cozinhando junto com sua mãe. Toshiko insistiu em lhe dar uma mão, apesar dos protestos do loiro. Era bonito ver a cena. A muito tempo aquela casa não tinha momentos carregados de felicidade, nem se ouviam risos retumbarem por aquelas paredes.

\- Eu era a encarregada pelas flores de toda a emissora. – recordava Toshiko explicando para Sora como conhecia a família Ishida quando estavam todos sentados à mesa servindo-se da deliciosa refeição que fora preparada. – Os pais dele eram pessoas maravilhosas. Sua mãe tinha uma alma gentil e sábia. Lírio era a flor predileta dela.

Sora viu como Yamato sorria de forma nostálgica e seu olhar ficava um pouco turvo. Já havia presenciado essa expressão anteriormente, quando jantara na casa do pai dele.

\- Sabe, era tão lindo ver aquela criança feliz correndo pelos estúdios até encontrar um piano. Parecia que os dedos dele tinham vida própria. – continuava falando Toshiko.

\- Os arranjos da sua mãe eram os melhores. Não havia ninguém mais perfeccionista e tão delicada quanto ela na arte da Ikebana. – afirmou Yamato para Sora sorrindo.

\- Ora, não diga isso. – disse a senhora ruborizada.

\- É completamente verdade. Ainda hoje é difícil encontrar uma pessoa que faça um trabalho bom o suficiente. Ninguém é capaz de chegar aos seus pés. – comentou Yamato.

O resto do almoço aconteceu em meio às lembranças da senhora Takenouchi. À tarde, Sora prepara um café e quando voltou para a sala sua mãe estava adormecida no sofá. Yamato estava sentado na poltrona ao lado e a olhava com carinho.

\- Ela continua tão fantástica quanto eu me lembro. – afirmou com voz suave e baixa quando a menina estava ao seu lado.

Sora sorriu e foi em direção à mãe para ajeitá-la no sofá. Yamato levantou e se ofereceu para levá-la até a cama. A ruiva, agradecida, lhe mostrou o caminho. Ao voltar para a sala, o loiro reparou em alguns desenhos e os pegou. Eram traços suaves, cheios de personalidade e com muita qualidade. Eram vestidos dos mais diversos estilos, mas todos com o mesmo padrão, indicando pertencer à mesma artista.

\- Foi você quem desenhou isso? – perguntou para a ruiva.

Ela afirmou positivamente com a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá. – Você tem muito talento... – comentou enquanto continuava analisando cada folha. – Por acaso, são os vestidos que você usava?

\- Sim. Vestidos desse estilo costumam ser muito caros e então eu passei a fazê-los eu mesma.

\- Você costura? Quer dizer que não apenas desenha, mas costura também. – disse Yamato impressionado sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

Sora serviu café para ambos enquanto sorria ao ver a postura analítica de Yamato. – Você deveria vender esses desenhos para alguma grife. São perfeitos. Você tem muito talento. – afirmou com convicção.

Sora riu. – Você não deve estar falando sério.

\- Como assim?

\- Quem você acha que compraria os desenhos de uma hostess? – questionou enquanto bebia o café. – Nesse mundo da moda não basta apenas ter talento. É preciso muito mais que isso. É preciso um nome, ter influência, contatos. Você deveria saber disso muito bem. Conhece o mundo dos ricos e dos famosos. – acrescentou.

Yamato ficou pensativo. Enquanto tomava o café, ficava olhando para aqueles desenhos. Sora tinha razão. Aquele mundo tão glamouroso era implacável e não abria suas portas para muitas pessoas. Era um caminho árduo e, muitas vezes, sem resultados favoráveis. Entendia o que ela queria dizer, mas não concordava com aquela fria e cruel realidade.

Como poderia alguém com tanto talento e criatividade ser barrado por causa de um status?

\- Você se incomodaria se eu levasse alguns desenhos comigo? – perguntou.

A ruiva deu de ombros e levantou-se. – Leve todos que quiser. – disse com desdém e desesperança.

Após o café, Yamato decidiu que era hora de ir embora. Sora agradeceu por ele ter ido visitar sua mãe. Aquele simples gesto do loiro havia significado muito para Toshiko.

\- Não precisa me agradecer. Foi um verdadeiro prazer. Obrigado por me receber, mesmo a contra gosto. – comentou divertido piscando para a ruiva.

A menina riu. – Até mais. – disse o loiro beijando o rosto da menina.

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aoi Chi**

**Um Nó no Estômago**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

O lugar estava um caos. Repleto de pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, gritando umas com as outras, pedindo coisas, procurando coisas. Tecidos e linhas espalhados pelas mesas e mãos habilidosas cortando e riscando.

Yamato tentava andar por ali, mas a cada passo levava um empurrão de alguém apressado. Foi quando avistou quem precisava encontrar.

\- Midori-chan. – cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Estou ocupada, Ishida. Não tenho tempo para os seus galanteios no momento. – respondeu a mulher sem sequer olhar para o rapaz.

\- Tudo bem. Apenas queria saber se você ainda está procurando ideias para a nova tour da Ayu. – comentou simplesmente, como quem não quer nada.

\- Você sabe que sim! – afirmou Midori enquanto verificava a costura de uma peça. – Mande refazer essa costura. Está muito mal feita! – ordenou para a menina ao seu lado e pegou outra peça para revistar. – Ayu é exigente, aquela mulher não aceita nada que não seja perfeito! Não sei porque eu ainda aceito trabalhar com ela. Torna a minha vida impossível e me deixa com rugas mais cedo.

Yamato riu e cruzou os braços. – E se eu te ajudasse com isso?

\- Por acaso agora você se tornou estilista, garoto? – ironizou.

Ishida negou com a cabeça e colocou uma pasta sobre a mesa. – Dê uma olhada nesses esboços e depois conversamos. – concluiu e foi se retirando.

\- Não tenho tempo para isso, Ishida. Já disse que estou ocupada.

\- Acredite em mim. Você vai querer ver essa pasta. E vai me agradecer depois. – disse acenando com a mão.

**XxXxX**

\- Aqui está seu troco. Tenha uma boa tarde. – respondeu com um sorriso.

Após o cliente sair pela porta, o loiro encostou-se ao balcão colocando dois ramen sobre ele.

\- Bem que eu queria esse tipo de tratamento. Tão educada e gentil. – comentou olhando para a porta.

A ruiva o ignorou. – Algo mais?

\- Sim. Companhia para o almoço. – sorriu para ela e indicou o macarrão instantâneo.

Sora suspirou e assentiu. – Apenas dez minutos.

Eles foram até uma bancada próxima e Sora colocou a água quente nos copos. Sentaram-se nos bancos enquanto o loiro falava.

\- Como está sua mãe?

\- Bem.

\- Como você está?

Sora o encarou. Pegou seu copo e começou a mexer o macarrão com o hashi.

\- Pensei que estávamos começando a nos entender, mas creio que me enganei.

A ruiva voltou toda a sua atenção para a comida. Não suportava aquele sorriso largo dele. Aquele que aparecia quando ele achava que tinha razão em alguma coisa. Estava tentando impor um limite, para ele e para si mesma. Tudo aquilo não passava de um acordo. Era apenas isso, uma transação comercial que beneficiaria aos dois. Não mais do que aquilo.

E então, ele aparecia na sua casa. Num domingo para cozinhar e visitar sua mãe. E soube detalhes de sua vida. Descobriu coisas a seu respeito que ninguém estava autorizado a saber. Nem mesmo ela queria saber. E ele sabia. Mais do que deveria.

Não estava certo. Era para ser apenas um acordo. Nada de limites sendo ultrapassados. Tinha que deixar aquilo bem claro. E ignorá-lo era a melhor forma de fazer isso, pois assim não precisaria se envolver.

\- Tudo bem. Entendi. – concordou o loiro enquanto pegava o seu copo. – Preciso que me acompanhe numa viagem esse final de semana. – solicitou.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Será realizado o fechamento de um acordo entre a companhia e uma empresa estrangeira. Meu pai e vários acionistas estarão presentes. Espero que esteja tudo bem para você.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

\- Ok. – disse o homem enquanto batia o hashi sobre a superfície. – Me avise se você precisar de alguma coisa para a viagem.

\- Hai. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto se levantava.

\- Iie.

Com a resposta do loiro, ela se retirou e voltou para trás do balcão de vendas. Yamato também se levantou e foi embora comendo. Parou em frente a ruiva antes de sair. – Te buscarei na sexta-feira a tarde. Esteja pronta. – quando já estava na porta, virou-se para ela novamente. – Por acaso, você tem passaporte? – Sora se resumiu a responder com a cabeça. – Ótimo.

**XxXxX**

O destino era Hong Kong. Um dos maiores centros urbanos que existia. Já era tarde da noite quando chegaram no hotel em que ficariam. Era um hotel grande e luxuoso que ficava numa praia. Ela ficaria na suíte presidencial, juntamente com Yamato e o pai dele. Inicialmente, não se sentiu muito a vontade com a notícia, contudo estava com sono demais para questionar qualquer coisa com o loiro.

Quando chegaram aos aposentos, notou como era espaçoso e confortável. Não que esperasse menos dos Ishida. Yamato notou como Sora mal se aguentava em pé e a levou para um dos quartos da suíte.

\- Descanse. Já está tarde. – disse para ela. – Boa noite. – concluiu enquanto fechava a porta suavemente.

Sora seguiu o conselho do loiro e após um banho, caiu rendida na cama.

No dia seguinte, o Sr. Ishida providenciara que ela fizesse um passeio turístico pela cidade enquanto ele e seu filho tratavam de negócios. Durante o jantar, que na verdade consistia numa comemoração formal de negócios com vários empresários, ela fora apresentada para as diversas pessoas que faziam parte da equipe de trabalho de Yamato e notara mais uma vez como o seu acompanhante era bem visto e respeitado por todos aqueles homens de negócio.

Ishida era engraçado e agradável. Era inteligente, perspicaz, não deixava escapar nenhum detalhe. Assumia um papel de seriedade e de liderança de uma forma tão natural que passava a impressão de que havia nascido para aquilo. Era determinado, meticuloso.

Aquele era um lado que ela estava descobrindo existir nele. Uma faceta completamente distinta daquele homem arrogante e impertinente que se apresentava a ela. Uma faceta completamente oposta àquela de conquistador sarcástico e desprezível.

Ficava imaginando o quanto mais haveria por trás daquela personalidade fria e mascarada.

**XxXxX**

Ao final da noite, estava sentada no sofá na sala da suíte presidencial, acompanhada por Yamato e seu pai numa conversa informal e descontraída. O senhor Ishida insistira em lhe oferecer sua amável atenção durante o último drinque da noite.

Após um bom tempo de risos e histórias, o homem decidiu que já era hora de ir para seus aposentos. Deu boa noite de forma insinuante e sugestiva, deixando os jovens a sós. Yamato ajudou Sora a levantar-se, estendo a mão para ela. Ele estava com uma expressão duvidosa e inquieta, misturada com diversão e ironia.

\- Dividiremos o mesmo quarto essa noite. – informou enquanto caminhavam na direção da porta do outro quarto.

\- O quê? – questionou Sora surpresa.

\- Não havia tantos quartos disponíveis no hotel devido a alta temporada, por isso que precisaremos dormir no mesmo quarto. – explicou como se fosse algo simples e corriqueiro.

Sora negou com a cabeça e depois que a porta estava fechada esbravejou. – Como assim? De repente do nada você vai dormir comigo?

\- Não é de repente e nem do nada. Apenas me esqueci de te avisar antes. – comentou o loiro tirando a gravata e o paletó.

\- Isso não faz sentido. – acusou a ruiva. – Ontem você não precisou dormir aqui comigo.

\- Claro. – respondeu Yamato enquanto desabotoava as mangas da camisa social. – Ontem eu não dormi. Passei a noite em claro terminando alguns documentos e me preparando para a apresentação que precisava fazer para os investidores hoje de manhã. – explicou sorrindo e abrindo os botões da camisa.

A ruiva ficou ruborizada com a falta de pudor do homem e fingiu estar ocupada procurando uma roupa confortável para dormir.

\- Não há nenhum problema, não é mesmo? – ironizou Ishida.

Sora virou o rosto e encaminhou-se para o banheiro. Não queria a presença dele mais do que o necessário e mesmo assim dormiria com ele. Pensou que poderia simplesmente colocá-lo para dormir no sofá ou até mesmo ela ir dormir no sofá. Contudo, não acho que fosse uma ideia muito boa, já que o pai de Yamato estava no outro quarto.

Suspirou resignada e voltou para o quarto. Deitou-se rapidamente na cama e evitou olhar para o homem ali presente. Após voltar do banheiro, Yamato deitou-se na cama rindo suavemente. A ruiva apenas o ignorou e não prestou atenção.

Ela estava rígida e desconfortável. Mexia-se a todo instante e não conseguia conciliar o sono.

\- Dormir comigo te deixa tão nervosa que você não consegue dormir? – perguntou sutilmente o loiro.

\- Não é por sua causa. – resmungou Sora em voz baixa. – Você não é o centro do universo!

\- Então por que você não consegue dormir? – questionou rindo.

\- Eu bebi café depois do jantar. – afirmou.

Yamato riu alto e virou-se para abraçar a ruiva. Notou que ela ficou tensa e então sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

\- Vou deixar você colocar 10% da culpa no café. E os outros 90% é por estar comigo. – concluiu beijando provocativamente o pescoço da garota e deixou suas mãos correrem livremente pelo corpo delicado e macio. Sentindo aquela pele sedosa.

Sora sentia a respiração quente de Yamato em seu pescoço e ficava ainda mais nervosa. Sabia antecipadamente onde toda aquela proximidade os levaria. E ela não tinha forças suficientes para resistir. Ela era viciada no prazer. Era sua rota de escape, seu meio de fuga da realidade. Era o momento em que existia apenas ela e toda uma infinidade de sensações agradáveis. Era o seu momento. Se deixou levar, deixou que Yamato tomasse conta da situação e a levasse ao paraíso.

\- Seu sorriso é maravilhoso. – murmurou Yamato em seu ouvido após o sexo. Aquilo a incomodou e a deixou receosa. Estavam pisando num campo minado.

O loiro percebeu o significado daquela reação e a puxou contra seu peito. Entrelaçou sua mão na pequena mão dela e beijou sua testa. Ficou ali, acariciando os fios avermelhados e beijando-os ocasionalmente até que ela caísse no sono.

Ele estava cansado. Não havia dormido na noite passado e seu corpo pedia por umas horas de descanso. Mas vê-la dormindo, tão vulnerável e tão tranquila, era mais forte. E assim passou aquela noite. Em claro, vendo-a dormir. Admirando seu rosto angelical e acompanhando a lenta e ritmada respiração.

**XxXxX**

A manhã havia sido agitada para os homens. Em meio a contratos, acordos, termos e negociações passaram horas no salão de reuniões. Tempo que Sora aproveitou para desfrutar do hotel. Ficar longe do herdeiro do império Ishida era o que mais precisava no momento. Era impossível não se lembrar da noite passada. De como seu corpo vibrava de prazer embaixo do corpo dele. De como ela adormeceu nos braços quentes e no peito aconchegante dele. De como acordara de manhã presa naquele abraço forte.

Precisava se distrair. Focar sua atenção em outras coisas. Aproveitou para passear pela praia, sentir seus pés afundando na areia macia. As ondas atingindo seus pés. O vento bagunçando seu cabelo. Entrou no mar esperando que as águas salgadas acalmassem seu coração e devolvessem a paz ao seu espírito.

Estava tão a gosto daquela natureza que lamentou profundamente quando viu que já estava quase na hora de voltar para o hotel. O almoço transcorreu com o mesmo clima festivo da festa da noite anterior e se estendeu tarde a fora.

Já estava quase na hora do pôr do sol quando Sora e Yamato entraram na suíte. Iriam embora logo mais a noite. O loiro entrara para tomar banho e a ruiva sentou-se numa das espreguiçadeiras da sacada do quarto. Observava o sol alaranjado se pondo no horizonte, tocando sutilmente a linha do oceano. Era uma bela visão.

Yamato apareceu na sacada e sentou-se numa das cadeiras da pequena mesa ao canto. Ficaram em silêncio, até que o loiro o rompeu.

\- Você fez aquele vestido de ontem?

\- Hai.

\- Ele era muito bonito.

\- Obrigado.

Silêncio. Um pesado e incômodo silêncio. Yamato sabia que ela estava desconfortável na presença dele. Passara o dia o evitando e supôs que o acontecimento da noite passado havia sido a causa. Se bem que não sabia exatamente qual era o problema. Afinal, aquela não havia sido a primeira vez que fizeram aquilo. Também não era a primeira vez que dormiam juntos na mesma cama. _Mulheres_, pensou o loiro sarcasticamente.

\- Onde você aprendeu a costurar? – perguntou tentando puxar assunto e quebrar aquele clima gélido.

A ruiva suspirou, ainda olhando para o céu. – Onde você aprendeu a ser tão curioso e intrometido? – retrucou a garota mal humorada.

Yamato fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça sorrindo. Definitivamente, não havia como dissuadir aquela menina.

\- Tipo A. Com toda certeza. – ele resmungou.

\- O quê?

\- Seu sangue. – deu de ombros.

Sora o encarou por uns segundos e logo desviou o rosto com uma expressão indignada.

\- E você com certeza é do tipo B. – retrucou com desdém.

Yamato gargalhou, deixando a garota mais irritada. – Só faltava isso na lista. Sofrer bullying por causa do meu sangue. – comentou com graça. – Mas, você está completamente errada. – afirmou com serenidade. – Sou AB.

Sora riu brevemente, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. – Você? Conta outra.

\- Você não acredita em mim? – questionou o loiro fingindo falsa indignação.

\- Claro que não! – esbravejou Sora sem pestanejar.

Yamato levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. – Estou começando a pensar que talvez você seja do tipo B. – provocou e entrou.

Esse comentário arrancou um mínimo sorriso por parte da garota. Yamato voltou com uma garrafa de gim e dois copos com gelo e azeitona. Sentou-se no chão encostado na parede. Chamou a atenção da ruiva e indicou com a mão que se sentasse ao seu lado, assim como fizera na primeira vez em que se viram.

Sora o olhou de soslaio e negou com a cabeça. Levantou-se e sentou-se do lado oposto que Yamato indicara. Ele apenas sorriu e lhe entregou um copo.

\- Preciso te dizer como quero meu drinque? – perguntou com ironia e de forma brincalhona.

A garota pegou o copo e completou com a bebida. Estava mais a vontade depois de meia taça e o loiro aproveitou a oportunidade.

\- Você ainda não me contou.

\- O que ainda não te contei? – desviou do assunto.

\- Onde você aprendeu a costurar?

Sora suspirou. – Com minha avó. – disse rapidamente.

Ishida acenou com a cabeça. Após um momento, tornou a questioná-la. – Ela era costureira?

Sora balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Não queria falar sobre sua vida, não queria lembrar-se de coisas de sua vida. E, principalmente, não queria que ele soubesse de seu passado. Nem de nada de sua vida. Nem nada MAIS de sua vida. Para Sora, Yamato já sabia mais do que ela gostaria que alguém soubesse.

E então novamente aquele silêncio pesado e intenso recaiu sobre eles. Quando terminaram a garrafa, Sora sentia-se leve. Até demais.

\- Minha mãe foi expulsa de casa pela família dela. E então, minha vó a acolheu e depois a adotou como filha. – soltou.

Sua expressão era vazia e seu olhar era vago. As lembranças daquela época permeavam seu pensamento e seu coração. Uma época na qual gostaria de retornar e ficar congelada nela. – Minha mãe queria que eu me comportasse como uma tradicional menininha japonesa. Coberta de etiquetas e boas maneiras. Mas, não gostava dessas coisas. Eu gostava mesmo de fazer travessuras e jogar futebol. Eu era melhor do que todos os meninos da minha escola. – confessou nostálgica. Parou por um instante, escolhendo as palavras. – Minha mãe ficava louca quando eu chegava em casa toda suja. – parou novamente e suspirou.

Yamato apenas a olhava e a escutava atentamente, sem distraí-la. Notava cada uma de suas expressões e cada mudança no seu tom de voz.

\- Minha vó era uma costureira muito famosa. Várias boutiques de Shibuya brigavam para tê-la. Eu adorava vê-la trabalhando. Adorava todos aqueles tecidos e linhas e fitas, de todas as cores, tamanhos, estilos e texturas. Era fascinante. E um dia ela teve uma ideia. Começou a me ensinar a costurar e assim desviou minha atenção para algo mais feminino, como dizia minha mãe. – sorriu tristemente e continuou após outro suspiro. – E com o passar do tempo fui querendo mais e mais. Mais criatividade. Mais perfeição. Mais desafios. Mais elegância. Depois que a vovó faleceu, quis me tornar tão boa quanto ela... Minto... Quis me tornar melhor que ela! Queria fazer minhas próprias criações, não apenas concretizar as ideias de outros. Foi assim que passei a desenhar.

Yamato encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para o horizonte. O sol terminava de se pôr e as luzes da cidade já estavam acessas. Ele sorriu de lado e comentou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Tipo A com toda certeza. – e olhou de soslaio para a ruiva.

Ela o encarou e riu levemente.

Yamato a olhou fixamente. Ela tinha um rosto perfeito e ficava ainda mais linda quando sorria. Sentiu um frio no estômago e uma vontade intensa o consumiu. Puxou-a levemente e a beijou. Com ternura. Era um beijo leve e carinhoso. Queria para si todo e qualquer resquício de inocência e pureza que pudesse haver nela. Queria aquecê-la com esperança e doçura.

Sora parecia estar sem chão. Aquele beijo inesperado parecia querer lhe falar tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo silenciar tudo ao seu redor. Era suave, mas lhe impactava. Não podia descrever todas aquelas sensações, pois jamais sentira aquilo antes. Yamato tinha esse poder, de lhe roubar todas as suas sensações, de retirar todo seu fôlego e raciocínio, de lhe fazer entregar seus pensamentos, lembranças, desejos. Encarava isso como algo perigoso. Se entregar poderia ser sua maior perdição. Mas, todo aquele envolvimento lhe fazia desejar mais, lhe fazia querer mais. Era em momentos como esse que não se lembrava de quem era e dos problemas que possuía. Talvez esse fosse o motivo por sempre querer mais.

E naquele momento, os dois queriam mais. Precisavam de mais. Yamato aprofundou o beijo e foi encostando-a no chão. Em pouco, estavam sem roupas e ele a penetrava profundamente. Da mesma forma que penetrava em sua vida e em seu mundo, a penetrava também fisicamente. Começava lentamente, de forma carinhosa, tranquila, para depois tornar-se intenso, roubando seu fôlego e controlando suas sensações. Assim era Yamato em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Assim era Yamato quando lhe dava prazer. Assim era Yamato.

**XxXxX**

Estava deitada de bruços na cama. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para voltar para casa. E ela estava ali, deitada na cama, alheia ao tempo. Prestando atenção apenas às caricias do loiro. Yamato deslizava sua mão pelas costas da ruiva, lhe provocando arrepios e fazendo-a estremecer.

Ele ficara um tempo assim. Parecia hipnotizado. Em suas fantasias, Sora era uma bruxa. Uma bruxa sensual e maliciosa que o deixava paralisado e perdidamente enlouquecido. Porque era isso que sentia quando estava junto a ela. Loucura. Perdia a cabeça, perdia a razão, perdia os sentidos. Era quase impossível não se deixar atrair por ela. Mesmo quando ela era fria, grossa ou indiferente ele a queria. Ela o perturbava. E o desafiava. E o encantava. Toda a ambivalência de humores e ações daquela ruiva o deixava enlouquecido querendo por mais.

E estava querendo mais. Seu desejo era intenso, maior do que poderia explicar. Sempre queria mais dela. Mais e mais. Sentia que enquanto não conseguisse tudo dela, não ficaria satisfeito. E quanto mais conseguia, mais distante de se sentir satisfeito ficava.

A virou lentamente. Precisava senti-la novamente. De todas as formas. Precisava dela. Acariciou todo o corpo dela. Lentamente. Viu como ela fechava os olhos e a pele se arrepiava. Tocou cada centímetro dela e sua mão parou num ponto especifico. Sentiu todo calor e umidade dela. Suavemente, seus dedos a tocavam enquanto seus olhos estavam presos no rosto da ruiva. Deleite era vê-la sentindo o prazer que ELE lhe dava.

Sora apenas se permitia sentir cada toque, cada caricia. Todo aquele prazer que ia e voltava. Era como o mar. As caricias suaves que formavam aquelas ondas agradáveis e tranquilizantes, proporcionadas pelas mãos dele. Ou como naquele instante, aquelas ondas agressivas e arrebatadoras que sua penetração lhe causava. E então, quando culminava aquela onda máxima, a calmaria se instalava aos poucos. E sentia-se calma, em paz.

E uma voz lá no fundo lhe mandava um alerta de perigo. Apenas morriam afogadas as pessoas que sabiam nadar. O mar sempre é traiçoeiro e te engana quando você menos espera. Ele te engana naquela hora em que você acha que o venceu, que tem controle sobre si e para de ter medo de suas ondas. É assim que se morre afogado.

Ela precisava parar de nadar. O quanto antes. Não queria ser arrastada pela maré.

**XxXxX**

O voo de volta havia sido mais longo do que esperava. E mais cansativo. Milhões de pensamentos rondavam sua cabeça. Ao chegar em sua casa constatou que estava exausta, física e emocionalmente. Parecia ter sido pisoteada.

Após verificar como estava sua mãe, a ruiva se dirigiu para seu quarto. Deitou na cama e ficou encarando o teto. Foi quando se lembrou do modo como ele a olhou. A forma como a tocou. Parecia até que...

Afastou os pensamentos rapidamente e negou com a cabeça. – Isso é loucura. Não é possível. – disse para si mesma.

Levantou-se e decidiu que um banho frio lhe ajudaria a acalmar-se. E enquanto isso prometia a si mesmo que não entraria naquele mar novamente. Precisava se afastar e era isso que faria. Prometeu que cumpriria com sua promessa. Precisava se comprometer com sua decisão. Nada de envolvimentos. Era apenas necessidade. Era apenas dinheiro. Nada mais do que isso.

**XxXxX**

No silêncio do seu apartamento, estava sentado numa poltrona de frente com a sacada da sala. Observava as luzes brilhantes da cidade, enquanto o lugar se encontrava na completa escuridão. Balançava o copo de uísque na mão, enquanto ouvia atentamente cada ruído do lado externo.

Seus pensamentos flutuavam e constantemente lhe traziam à memória o rosto dela. Estava perdendo os sentidos. Perdia a razão. E foi quando as nuvens começaram a se dissipar do céu que sua mente clareou.

Do mesmo modo que a lua apareceu após as nuvens irem embora, soube o que estava sentindo assim que suas dúvidas sumiram. Não havia outra resposta, não tinha como não ser _isso_. Estava perdidamente...

\- Apaixonado. – sussurrou.

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aoi Chi**

**Look at me**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Nos últimos dias não conseguia se concentrar. Apenas podia ficar parado, olhando para o nada, pensando nela. Em como era bom tê-la em seus braços. Em como era aconchegante acordar ao lado dela. O quão era maravilhoso beijá-la.

Não dava mais para discutir o contrário. Era obvio para ele o que estava sentindo por aquela menina. Uma menina. Uma menina que nem havia saído da escola. Estava perdidamente apaixonado. Loucamente enamorado.

Algo inusitado. Poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse. Tudo o que precisava fazer era escolher qualquer mulher que passasse à sua frente. Elas com certeza não hesitariam em estar com ele. Pela beleza, pela fama, pela fortuna, pelo sexo. Sabia que era famoso, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Tóquio.

Mas, ele queria perdidamente aquela menina. Que nem sequer gostava de sua presença. Que não se importava com a sua aparência. E que via em sua fortuna apenas uma forma de sobrevivência. Era por essa menina que estava suspirando. Era por essa menina que estava distraído.

\- Ishida! – escutou a mulher falar alto e ouviu o barulho de algo caindo sobre sua mesa.

Girou a cadeira para a frente e viu Midori parada com uma expressão pouco amistosa.

\- Sim, Midori-chan. – respondeu cansado.

\- Existem tantos insultos que eu gostaria de descarregar sobre você nesse exato momento. – afirmou colocando a mão na têmpora, massageando-a. – Contudo... Onde você conseguiu aqueles desenhos?

Yamato sorriu vitorioso. – De uma amiga. – respondeu maliciosamente.

\- Amiga... – suspirou Midori. – Sei muito bem o tipo de amizade que você possui, moleque.

\- Você gostou deles por acaso? – retrucou o loiro cruzando os braços.

Midori respirou fundo e o encarou. – Escute bem, Ishida. – apontou a pasta sobre a mesa. – Quero esses papeis assinados pela pessoa que fez aqueles desenhos imediatamente ou eles não poderão ser utilizados na tour da Ayu.

Yamato olhou para a pasta e sorriu. Um sorriso tímido e nostálgico. – Não se preocupe, Midori. Pode utilizá-los. Já tenho a permissão dela.

\- Se você está dizendo, facilita a minha vida. Deixo essa responsabilidade em suas mãos. Entendido?

\- Sim, claro.

**XxXxX**

\- E então ele me disse que iria me levar para o... Você está me escutando? – perguntou Miyako.

Sora estava totalmente alheia ao que a amiga lhe contava. Sua cabeça estava permeada de coisas que julgava serem inúteis. Fazia dias que não tinha notícia alguma do loiro. O que era bom para ela, pois não precisaria estar frente a frente com ele.

Ainda mais depois daquela viagem. Ficava imaginando o que havia acontecido entre eles e a única conclusão que tirava era a de que precisava se afastar dele. O máximo que pudesse. Era um alívio não ter sido procurada todo esse tempo. Lhe dava a oportunidade de se recuperar e voltas aos seus sentidos normais.

Estava quebrando todas as suas promessas. Disse que iria se manter afastada, que não se envolveria mais do que o necessário. Só que mergulhara completamente num terreno incerto. Yamato Ishida era sinônimo de problemas. E ela não precisava de mais nenhum.

\- Sora!

\- Nani?

\- Você me ouviu?! – reclamou Miyako.

\- Gomen, Miya-chan. Não sei onde estou com a cabeça.

A garota fez um bico. – Você está estranha desde que voltou daquela viagem com o seu namorado falso. Nem sequer consegue me dar atenção.

\- Desculpa.

\- Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu lá? – questionou Miyako cruzando os braços.

Ela estava com aquele olhar determinado, o que tinha quando queria obter uma informação e não desistiria até tê-la. Sora sabia disso. Suspirou fundo.

\- Não houve nada de mais. Ele estava lá a trabalho, não ficamos muito tempo juntos.

Miyako a olhou de forma perspicaz.

\- O que foi, Miyako?

\- Do jeito que você falou até pareceu que você estava chateada de não terem ficado muito tempo juntos. – completou enfatizando as últimas palavras.

\- Pare de falar besteiras.

\- Hunf! Parece que não são besteiras o que eu disse. Anda logo, me conta o que está acontecendo.

\- Não está acontecendo nada, Miya. – disse meio irritada.

A menina de cabelos lilás continuou a olhar para a ruiva. Conhecia Sora a bastante tempo e sabia quando ela estava incomodada com algo. Sabia também o quão difícil era para que se abrisse com alguém. Sora não costumava confiar nas pessoas. Mesmo naquelas que ela amava.

Apesar de não entender a lógica de vida da amiga, Miyako sabia respeitar aqueles limites. Takenouchi era do tipo que fugia e não mais voltava quando se sentia pressionada a expor qualquer coisa de sua vida. Se houvesse algo a ser dito, ela faria.

\- Vou ao banheiro. – disse a ruiva, saindo após um longo e constrangedor silêncio.

Miyako respirou profundamente. – Ela é um caso perdido!

Apoiou metade do corpo sobre o balcão e estava mexendo nas pontas do cabelo quando alguém adentrou à loja. Rapidamente se recompôs e seus olhos se arregalaram com o que viu. Um homem bem vestido, um corpo forte, cabelos loiros bem cuidados e intensos olhos azuis.

\- Uau! – murmurou para si mesma quando ele já havia se perdido por uns dos corredores.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Sora ao ver a amiga com a boca aberta.

\- Você não acredita. – sussurrou para a ruiva. – Um homem lindo de perfeito entrou na loja.

Sora apenas riu levemente. Sua amiga tinha esse costume de ficar babando por garotos bonitos que passavam por ali. Ela tinha até mesmo uma listinha em que anotava os melhores.

\- Konbanwa.

A ruiva ficou paralisada ao ouvir a voz dele. Muito além do que esperava, não estava em condições de vê-lo. Sentiu um aperto no peito e uma queimação no estômago.

\- Konbanwa. – respondeu Miyako ao ver que a amiga não fez nada. Sorriu para o rapaz e prosseguiu o atendimento, sem entender o estranho comportamento da amiga. – Deseja algo mais?

\- Não, obrigado. – respondeu educadamente. Virou-se para a ruiva e a encarou. – Sora. – chamou-a suavemente, com hesitação. Quando teve sua atenção, tirou um envelope do paletó e o entregou para ela.

A menina o pegou sem falar nada e em seguida abaixou a cabeça. Yamato assentiu e então se retirou.

\- Quem é ele?! – perguntou Miyako quase gritando. – Não vá me dizer que... Oh, meu deus! É ele! Não é mesmo?!

\- Hai.

\- Uau! Não é a toa que você fica tão distraída quando volta de um encontro com ele. Agora te entendendo perfeitamente. Ele é tão... Uau!

Sora apenas sentou no banco incomodada com a conversa.

\- Sora? – perguntou Miyako com preocupação. Ela abaixou até estar na altura dela. – O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu não sei. – disse Sora com dificuldade. – Eu realmente não sei, Miya. – seus olhos estavam transbordando de lágrimas. – Eu apenas não posso mais lidar com tudo isso. Está ultrapassando todos os limites. Não... Não posso mais... Eu sinto que nada mais está sob o meu controle... Nem mesmo eu. – sussurrou a última frase.

**XxXxX**

Estava terminando de se arrumar. Vestia uma roupa mais casual. No envelope que Yamato lhe dera, havia um ingresso para um show. Tinha achado mais estranho do que o habitual, mas logo se convenceu de que deveria ser corriqueiro para ele esses eventos, já que ele trabalhava nesse meio.

Após recitar o mantra "você consegue" milhões de vezes naquele dia, na hora marcada o loiro a estava esperando. O silêncio entre eles foi maior e mais incômodo do que de costume.

Quando estavam devidamente acomodados em seus lugares na arena, o loiro falou pela primeira vez no dia.

\- Espero que você goste da Ayu. Eu lhe trouxe ao show dela sem saber se a música era de seu agrado.

\- Daijobun. Eu gosto dela.

\- Hai.

E o silêncio perturbador voltou a reinar. O espetáculo começara logo e ambos foram se contagiando com a energia alegre e positiva do momento.

No quarto bloco da apresentação, Sora ficou tão surpresa que mal conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ayumi Hamasaki estava usando um de seus vestidos. Reconheceria seus desenhos em qualquer lugar. Aquele vestido definitivamente era uma criação sua.

Estava em choque. Olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado procurando por uma explicação, só que não encontrava as palavras que precisava utilizar.

\- É o seu desenho. – respondeu o loiro àquela indagação custosa. – Tomei a liberdade de levar aqueles esboços que peguei em seu apartamento para a estilista de nossa empresa que é responsável por vestir os artistas da gravadora. A própria Ayu aprovou seus vestidos para serem usados por ela nessa tour. – explicou. – Estou com o cheque da empresa para te passar e...

\- Eu quero ir embora.

\- O quê? – não tinha conseguido ouvir direito.

\- Eu quero ir embora. AGORA!

**XxXxX**

De todas as reações que Yamato pensara que ela poderia ter, aquela indiferença não fazia parte de suas expectativas. Era uma indiferença que cortava-o ao meio e destrinchava todo o seu corpo em partes pequenas. Era algo insano e inexplicável. Mesmo com o aquecedor do carro ligado, sentia-se gelado.

Ela sequer lhe dirigiu um olhar, quem dirá uma palavra.

\- Sora, eu fiz algo errado? – a culpa o estava correndo por dentro de forma voraz.

Nada.

Nenhuma palavra.

Uma palavra sequer.

\- Sora, por favor. Fale comigo.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

\- Quando você me disse que ninguém jamais aceitaria seus desenhos, eu quis te ajudar. Você é tão talentosa e eu pensei que...

Ela continuava calada.

Não emitia nenhum som.

Mal se dava para ouvir a sua respiração.

\- Desculpe-me se fiz isso sem te consultar antes... E me desculpe por ter te levado lá dessa forma... Você não gosta de surpresas e eu...

Silêncio.

Total.

Absoluto.

Quando Yamato estacionou em frente ao prédio de Sora, a menina desceu imediatamente, deixando-o sozinho no veículo. Ele pensou em deixá-la ir e buscá-la em outra ocasião, quando estivesse mais calma, mas simplesmente não aguentou.

Aquilo estava lhe torturando. Saiu apressadamente do carro e correu, avançando os degraus do prédio como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Quando chegou no andar da ruiva, ela estava destrancando a porta do apartamento.

\- Sora, por favor, eu te imploro. Fale comigo. – pediu desesperado. – Se o que for, apenas fale comigo.

Ela tirou a mão da maçaneta e virou-se, porém sem olhar para ele. – Vá embora.

\- Sora...

\- Eu disse para você ir embora! – falou com mais força e mais alto. – Não dá para pensar com você em cima de mim fazendo perguntas que nem eu sei responder a mim mesma. Apenas vá embora.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da ruiva. Yamato esticou a mão para limpá-la, mas antes que pudesse, a menina afastou a sua mão. Nesse exato momento, quando a mão dela estava sobre a dele, a porta do apartamento se abriu.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – exasperou Toshiko.

\- Mamãe.

A mulher foi à frente e puxou Sora pelo cabelo. - O que você pensa que está fazendo com o meu Shinji, sua aproveitadora.

Toshiko começou a sacudir Sora. A menina, pega de surpresa, não conseguia se defender. Yamato, sem entender nada, ficou em choque. Foi então que a mulher pegou a menina pelo braço e a jogou contra a parede, fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça com força.

Yamato foi até Sora, mas Toshiko por estar mais perto, chegou primeiro e começou a agredi-la com pontapés. – Você é uma sem vergonha, uma vagabunda... Não passa de uma prostituta barata. – gritava enquanto a atacava.

Yamato segurou Toshiko com força, tentando contê-la. – Calma, senhora Takenouchi.

Sora levantou-se devagar, tomada pela dor e foi para dentro do apartamento. Precisava pegar a medicação de sua mãe.

\- Não entre na minha casa! Não ouse entrar em minha casa! – Toshiko começou a espernear, estapeando Yamato para que a soltasse. Em determinado momento, acertou o olho de Ishida, fazendo com que ele afrouxasse o agarre, lhe dando a oportunidade de se soltar.

Foi atrás de Sora e começou a agredi-la novamente. Puxou-a pelo cabelo e a empurrou. A ruiva perdeu o equilíbrio e esbarrou numa mesinha de canto. Acabou por cair em cima dela e o vaso de vidro que estava sobre o móvel se quebrou, machucando Sora no braço e na perna.

\- Você quer roubar o Shinji! Não vou permitir que isso aconteça, sua vadia. Você é uma cadela imunda que não tem respeito por ninguém!

\- Sra. Takenouchi, se acalme! – disse Yamato chegando ao lado dela.

\- Shinji, por favor Shinji! Vamos embora daqui. Você é somente meu. Você me prometeu que ficaria comigo para sempre. Não se deixe enganar pela sedução dessa prostituta. Ela não te ama como eu. – suplicava acariciando o rosto de Yamato.

Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas compreendeu que aquilo era um delírio. Notou a caixa de remédios ali perto e então teve uma ideia.

\- Toshiko! – chamou-a, mas ela continuava murmurando coisas sem sentido. – Toshiko. – falou mais alto conseguindo sua atenção. – Se acalme, sim. Não vou te deixar.

\- Não vai?

\- Não, claro que não.

\- Ah, Shinji. Eu te amo tanto.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Venha comigo. Você não pode ficar nervosa desse jeito. Vai ficar doente.

\- Oh, você sempre cuida tão bem de mim.

Sora lentamente se sentou no chão, procurando não chamar a atenção de sua mãe agora que Yamato parecia ter controlado a situação. Percebeu que ele estava lhe olhando e quando o olhou também ele indicou os remédios e mexeu os lábios perguntando "Qual?".

Ela mexeu os lábios também indicando que eram os comprimidos azuis. Yamato foi levantando Toshiko para o quarto, pegando o remédio no trajeto. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, parecia não ter jeito melhor de terminar sua noite.

Como a vida era irônica.

**XxXxX**

Após fazer Toshiko tomar a medicação, esperou uns instantes até que fizesse efeito. A mulher dormiu rapidamente e, mais do que depressa, foi para a sala ver como Sora estava.

Ela estava sentada no chão, no mesmo lugar. Parecia estar abalada, apesar de não parecer surpresa com o que acontecera. Talvez esses ataques de Toshiko pudessem ser mais frequentes do que gostaria de imaginar.

Viu como ela estava. Cabisbaixa, inquieta, pálida. E coberta de sangue. Notou que seu braço estava machucado e que ainda havia um pedaço de vidro preso em sua perna. Viu que havia sangue escorrendo ao lado de seu rosto e lembrou que ela havia batido a cabeça.

Foi até ela e a levantou. Ela não protestou e nem falou nada. Yamato a pegou nos braços com cuidado e a levou para seu quarto. Colocou-a sentada na cama e saiu a procura de um kit de primeiros socorros. Encontrou um no banheiro e voltou em seguida.

Precisava tirar o pedaço de vidro da perna dela primeiro. – Isso deve doer um pouco. – informou ajoelhando-se diante da menina.

Puxou o vidro e o sangue escorreu. Sora nem sequer se moveu. Imaginava que aquilo deveria doer, mas pensava que ela deveria estar anestesiada pela situação. Cuidou do ferimento, limpando o lugar, desinfetando-o e fazendo um curativo com gaze.

Em seguida, limpou os ferimentos do braço, que eram menores e verificou se havia qualquer pedaço de vidro. Quando teve certeza de que não havia nada, desinfetou a todos e colocou curativos.

Deixou o corto na cabeça por último. Quando começou a limpar o rosto dela delicadamente com um pano umedecido, ela reagiu.

\- Está doendo?

\- Um pouco.

\- Aguente firme. Preciso limpar para ver como está esse corte.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Yamato terminou de limpar e verificou. – Não parece ser profundo. Pelo menos não precisa de pontos. – disse aliviado.

Fez um curativo e a chamou. – Você está se sentindo tonta ou está com enjoo?

\- Iie.

\- Me avise se sentir qualquer coisa diferente. Foi uma batida muito forte.

\- Hai.

Yamato guardou tudo e levou de volta ao lugar em que pegara tudo. Voltou ao quarto e a ruiva estava do mesmo jeito. Sentada na beirada da cama, com o olhar fixo no chão. Fechou a porta e ficou encostado nela observando-a. Tinha plena consciência de que sua presença ali era incômoda para a ruiva, mas não iria embora até ter certeza absoluta de que tudo estava bem.

De que ela estava bem.

Viu como a expressão dela foi mudando lentamente, como ela passou a respirar de forma ofegante e pesada. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e apertava os olhos. E então começou a chorar, desconcertando-o totalmente. Era um choro carregado de dor, desespero, sofrimento e cansaço.

Sentou na cama e a puxou para si. Colocou-a em seu colo e a permitiu se desabar nele.

**XxXxX**

Acariciava os fios ruivos delicadamente, enquanto as poucas lágrimas restantes apenas escorriam o rosto da ruiva lentamente. Ela havia se aconchegado ainda mais a ele, como se buscasse por conforto, por paz.

Yamato beijou o topo da cabeça dela com doçura. Sentiu como a respiração dela voltava ao normal.

\- Você está bem? – disse tão baixo que não tinha certeza se ela ouvira.

\- Sim. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom baixo.

Ainda com ela em seu colo, ele os deitou na cama e a puxou para seu peito, aconchegando-a em seus braços. Estavam deitados de frente para o outro. Yamato estava com o queixo sobre os fios de cabelo dela.

\- Minha mãe se apaixonou perdidamente pelo meu pai. – disse de forma vaga, como se não estivesse falando aquilo para alguém em particular. O loiro apenas deixou que ela divagasse. Sabia que ela tinha muita coisa guardada e que precisava colocar para fora. – Ela se entregou para ele e ele havia prometido colocar o mundo aos pés dela. Só que meu avô jamais aceitou o relacionamento deles. Meu pai era um homem ganancioso e queria apenas a fortuna que cabia à minha mãe. Quando ela contou que estava grávida, ele desapareceu. Deixou-a sozinha e, então, ela foi colocada para fora de casa. Quando ela adoeceu, eu procurei pelo meu avô e ele disse que jamais iria querer ver a minha mãe novamente e que eu nunca mais deveria procurá-lo. Foi assim que eu conheci meu pai. Fui até ele em busca de ajuda e ele apenas fez questão de ir até em casa para ver com seus próprios olhos o estado em que ela se encontrava.

"A condição dela piorou quando viu numa revista de fofocas que meu pai iria se casar com a irmã mais nova dela. Foi ai que tudo piorou. Às vezes ela tem essas crises e me confunde com a irmã dela. Eu... Eu deveria tentar entender sua condição, mas não posso. Não posso entender e nem aceitar que ela tenha feito isso comigo por causa de um homem que apenas a traiu e a iludiu. Ele a enganou a vida inteira e mesmo assim ela ainda o ama, até mesmo quando está lúcida."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. Parecia ter tanta coisa acontecendo dentro da ruiva e Yamato não queria atrapalhar. Ela se abraçou mais a ele, e ele a abraçou ainda mais.

Como queria mudar a vida dela. Queria fazê-la feliz. Queria lhe dar tudo. E como queria.

Sentiu-a levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo. Então, a mão dela acariciou seu rosto e seus lábios foram preenchidos pelos dela. Estava surpreso. Era um ato totalmente inesperado, mas que ele correspondeu.

Ela subiu nele e continuou a beijá-lo lentamente. Logo, ela já havia tirado as roupas de ambos. Continuou sobre ele, beijando-o, enquanto as mãos do homem percorriam o corpo dela com leveza. Ela o colocou dentro de si e num movimento lento de sobe e desce os dois fizeram amor. Porque aquilo estava longe de ser uma noite de sexo. Não era nada casual, nem sensual, nem carregado de luxúria.

Era algo íntimo, acolhedor. Não era físico. Era totalmente emocional. Ela estava se entregando para ele.

Amaram-se algumas vezes durante a noite, até que a menina adormeceu nos braços de Yamato. Ele os cobriu e descobriu-se cansado de toda aquela agitação. Não custou a dormir, aproveitando o pequeno espaço daquela cama de solteiro para ficar ainda mais perto dela.

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aoi Chi**

**It's not for sale**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Ao acordar estava toda dolorida. Sentia seu corpo todo doer. Olhou-se no espelho e notou os vários hematomas pelo corpo. Não queria lembrar-se da noite anterior. Não queria lembrar-se de sua mãe. Nem de Yamato.

Sentiu um nó em sua garganta, com todas aquelas emoções lhe comendo por dentro. Pensava incansavelmente quando poderia se livrar de tudo aquilo. Sentia-se cada vez mais cansada. Cada vez mais se afundava naquele poço de emoções infames. Carregado de dor e sofrimento.

Tudo o que queria, tudo o que buscava, tudo o que desejava... Era não ter mais nada com que se preocupar. Seria pedir demais? Ter uma vida normal? Poder viver a vida que uma garota de 17 anos deveria ter? Sempre ouvira que a vida não era justa, mas também sempre ouvira que as pessoas recebem aquilo que merecem.

Que diabos elas teria feito para merecer uma vida como aquela?

Era a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça, dia após dia. Quanto mais deveria suportar? Todas as perguntas sem resposta.

Lentamente vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. Notou que o café da manhã estava sobre a mesa. Yamato estava sentado lendo o jornal, que deixou de lado no instante em que notou sua presença.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia. – respondeu com dificuldade enquanto se sentava. Realmente estava sentindo mais dor do que poderia imaginar.

\- Está tudo bem com você?

Notou a preocupação na voz do loiro e aquilo lhe irritou. – Sim.

O rapaz a encarou por um instante, não acreditando nela, mas não disse mais nada. Já a conhecia o suficiente para saber quando não ultrapassar aqueles limites que ela costumeiramente lhe impunha de forma tão incomum.

\- Olá. – ouviu uma voz formal. – Me desculpem. Minha mãe não me falou que tínhamos visitas.

Toshiko estava perto da mesa, com um sorriso singelo e os reverenciava de forma cortês, como uma dama japonesa.

\- É um prazer recebê-los. – disse feliz enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Yamato olhou para Sora, buscando informações do que fazer. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a tomar seu café.

\- Vocês formam um lindo casal. – observou a mulher. – Faz tempo que se casaram?

\- Iie. – respondeu Yamato.

\- Claro, vocês são bem novos. Já tem filhos?

\- Também não. – disse o rapaz.

\- Filhos são a luz para uma família. Vocês deveriam ter um logo. Irá trazer muita felicidade para vocês. Eu tenho uma filha. – comentou Toshiko rindo levemente. – Ela é muito agitada. Mas eu a amo com todo meu coração.

Yamato viu Sora com a cabeça baixa e desconfortável em seu lugar.

\- Sabe, você se parece muito com ela. – falou Toshiko para Sora. – Vocês tem a mesma cor de cabelo. Se minha filha um dia ficar tão bonita e elegante quanto você ficarei imensamente feliz. – comentou animada.

A ruiva deu um sorriso falso em resposta. Seus olhos já estavam marejados. Foi nessa hora que Yamato soube que deveria fazer algo.

\- Nos dê licença, por favor.

Pegou delicadamente na mão de Sora e a levou para fora da casa.

\- Vou te levar para outro lugar. Você não tem condições de ficar aqui.

\- Não é necessário. – afirmou rispidamente.

\- Não pedi a sua permissão e muito menos a sua opinião. – determinou Yamato cansado. – Me espere no carro. Vou chamar uma enfermeira para cuidar de sua mãe.

O loiro pensou que ela fosse discutir sobre o assunto, mas a menina apenas deu meia volta e foi para a saída. Aliviado, ele entrou para deixar tudo arrumado.

**XxXxX**

Estavam no apartamento do loiro. Sora estava estranhamente calada. Ela sentou-se no sofá e ficou ali pensativa.

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, lhe entregando um comprimido e um copo com água. – Beba. É um analgésico.

Ela o tomou e continuou ali, recostada. – Sora...

\- Eu seria uma pessoa ruim se eu desejasse que tudo isso acabasse? – perguntou a menina repentinamente.

\- Não. – disse Yamato suavemente, aproximando-se dela.

\- Eu só quero que todo esse tormento passe. – sussurrou a ruiva.

Por mais que Yamato pensasse, não conseguia imaginar o que ela deveria estar sentindo. Ser atacada pela própria mãe. Não ser reconhecida pela própria mãe. Ter que fazer coisas que não gostava para ter condições de cuidar da mãe. Abandonar seus sonhos e viver diversos pesadelos.

Entendia como ela podia ser tão dura, fria e distante. Ela precisou crescer dessa forma. Ela precisou aprender a se defender sozinha. Por mais que Yamato pudesse colocar o mundo aos pés daquela menina, nada disso poderia apagar tudo o que ela vivera. Sempre teria uma cicatriz dolorosa e uma lembrança brutal.

\- Fique aqui por uns dias. Você precisa descansar e tomar um tempo para você mesma. Você ficará no quarto de hospedes e se precisar de qualquer coisa me avise.

Yamato a deixou sozinha. E Sora agradeceu isso. Tudo o que precisava nesse momento era ficar sozinha. Ele tinha razão, precisava de um descanso. Um bom descanso de toda aquela sua vida agitada, confusa e problemática.

**XxXxX**

Já estava fora de sua casa há treze dias. Passava o dia olhando os carros e as pessoas que passavam na rua. Não queria pensar em nada. E realmente não pensava em nada. Não pensava em si. Nem nos outros. Nem na vida.

Até que recebeu aquele telefonema. E tudo desabou sobre ela novamente... Via tudo se repetindo diante de seus olhos.

Estava no hospital. Outra crise de sua mãe. Outra internação.

Quando entrou no consultório soube que não deveria esperar notícias agradáveis. Kido-sensei e Nakano-sensei estavam esperando-a. Os dois juntos. Ela se acomodou na cadeira desanimada e após um suspiro estava preparada para qualquer coisa.

Ouvia atentamente cada palavra. – Receio que não há mais saídas, Sora. O melhor seria sua mãe ficar numa casa de repouso especializada...

\- Não!

\- Sora, sabemos o quanto você se decida à sua mãe e o quanto se esforça para deixá-la confortável. Mas infelizmente estamos num ponto crítico. Toshiko só irá piorar com o passar do tempo e você não terá condições de cuidar dela como ela seria cuidada num lugar...

\- Não!

\- Entendo que você rejeite nossa sugestão. Mas não há outra saída, Sora.

\- Sempre tem uma saída.

\- Não para sua mãe. – disse Kido.

A menina ficou calada. Não poderia deixar sua mãe. Era a sua mãe. Apesar de todo trabalho e de todos os sacrifícios, era a sua mãe. E ela merecia o melhor. Merecia estar em sua casa, ao lado de sua filha. Não num lugar impessoal, cercada de pessoas que ela não conhecia.

Se o problema eram os cuidados, contrataria quantas enfermeiras fossem necessárias. Se o problema fosse o acompanhamento médico, iria ao hospital todos os dias se necessário. Mas não largaria sua mãe em um lugar desconhecido.

\- Agradeço todo esforço que fazem pelo bem estar de minha mãe. Mas se a única proposta para ela é essa, me desculpem. Me recuso a aceitá-la. Ela voltará para a casa dela.

Cumprimentou os médicos e saiu do consultório. Ela era teimosa. Sabia disso. Mas era também obstinada. Não desistia facilmente das coisas. E não desistiria tão facilmente assim de sua mãe. Sabia o quanto estava cansada, o quanto estava destruída com tudo o que vivenciava. Mas iria até o fim.

**XxXxX**

Assim que vira o recado da ruiva, Yamato correu até o hospital. Estava aflito.

Nos últimos dias, a menina estivera em um mundo particular, exclusivo dela, sem contato com outras pessoas além dele. Ela ficara em seu apartamento e todos os dias, quando chegava em casa, a encontrava no mesmo lugar. Sentada no sofá, olhando para a janela.

Ele havia providenciado todos os cuidados que Toshiko precisava e era informado sobre seu estado diariamente. Ela estava bem, estável. Então, aquele surto repentino fora demasiado.

Procurou pela ruiva, mas não a encontrou. Passou pelo quarto de Toshiko. Ela dormia, estava sedada. Mas, Sora não estava ali também. Perguntou às enfermeiras e ninguém sabia do paradeiro dela.

Ligou insistentemente para a menina, mas seu celular estava desligado. – Droga!

\- Yamato? O que faz aqui, meu rapaz?

O loiro virou-se e deu de cara com o pai de seu amigo médico. – Senhor Kido. Prazer em vê-lo.

\- Igualmente. E então, o que o trás até aqui?

\- A mãe de minha namorada foi internada aqui, senhor.

\- Sinto muito. Você a está procurando?

\- Sim.

\- Como ela se chama? Talvez consiga te ajudar com uma informação.

\- A mãe dela se chama Takenouchi Toshiko.

\- Takenouchi-san? Você namora com Takenouchi Sora?

\- Sim. O senhor a conhece?

\- A mãe dela é minha paciente. Admira-me que Sora namore você.

\- Estamos num relacionamento há pouco tempo, senhor.

\- Entendo. Ela é uma menina muito forte. Destemida e corajosa. Contudo, fico mais aliviado em saber que ela tem uma pessoa responsável ao lado dela para auxiliá-la com essa situação. Talvez você possa conversar com ela sobre o que eu e o Nakano-sensei discutimos com ela hoje. Realmente, não vemos outra alternativa para o caso de Toshiko-san.

\- Alternativa? Como assim, senhor? – questionou Yamato cruzando os braços.

O senhor Kido suspirou. – Me acompanhe até meu consultório, Yamato.

**XxXxX**

Quando chegou ao apartamento, respirou aliviado ao ver a ruiva ali. Mas logo em seguida foi tomado por preocupação ao ver como ela estava.

Sora chorava silenciosamente. As lágrimas escorriam uma a uma por seu rosto delicado. Yamato se aproximou da menina e sentou-se ao lado dela.

\- Fiquei preocupado quando não te achei no hospital. – começou sem saber ao certo o que falar para ela.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. – dissera num sussurro sem encará-lo. – Toda a família dela sempre a abandonou. Eu não posso ser assim também. Não posso deixá-la.

Ele ouviu atentamente cada palavra, sentindo seus olhos lagrimejarem com tal declaração. Puxou a menina para seu colo, deixando-a confortável, e de um modo silencioso demonstrou seu apoio àquela decisão. Estava disposto a fazer tudo por aquela garota. E faria até o impossível para resolver todos esses problemas. Beijou suavemente a testa dela e acariciava seus cabelos, coisa que já estava viciado e repetia automaticamente.

\- Daremos um jeito para isso. – foi a sua resposta. – Não se preocupe que acharemos uma solução.

**XxXxX**

Iriam buscar Toshiko no hospital aquele dia, mas Yamato queria levá-la num lugar antes. Foram para um prédio que ficava próximo ao apartamento do loiro e subiram até o último andar. Era um apartamento pequeno, mas elegante e confortável.

\- O que você acha desse lugar? – quis saber o jovem Ishida.

A ruiva estava sem entender exatamente o objetivo daquela pergunta e também não sabia ao certo o que responder.

\- É bonito. – disse apenas.

\- Você gostou? – ele perguntou se aproximando da janela de forma meio desinteressada.

Então um sensor de alerta piscou dentro da menina. Sora olhou a sua volta e começou a perceber pequenos detalhes. Qualquer coisa que lhe desse um indício de que seus pensamentos estavam equivocados.

\- Por que a pergunta? – replicou cismada.

Yamato virou-se para ela e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – É seu.

\- O quê? – quis saber Sora.

\- Este apartamento. É seu.

Ela riu e negou com a cabeça. – Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

\- Nunca falei tão sério. – determinou o rapaz olhando dentro dos olhos da ruiva.

Ela ficou congelada. Sentia aquele frio recorrer por toda sua coluna e as mãos ficavam frias. – O que você pretende? – murmurou com dificuldade.

\- Como? – o loiro estava confuso com aquela pergunta.

\- Você está querendo me comprar? Eu sei que já te vendi meu corpo e a minha companhia, ficando inteiramente a sua disposição para quando você quisesse. Mas...

\- Do que você está falando? – interrompeu nervoso. Aquela era a parte em que ela o acusava de todas aquelas coisas. Será que ela não percebia que aquele jogo já não existia há muito tempo? Será que ela não percebia o que ele sentia por ela?

\- Eu não vou colocar a minha vida inteiramente em suas mãos. – avisou a ruiva, falando pausadamente, mas com um tom de voz agressivo.

\- Não quero que sua vida! – exasperou Yamato. – Apenas quero resolver os seus problemas. Você deixou bem claro que não iria internar sua mãe. Essa foi uma solução que encontrei. Vocês se mudarem para um lugar mais acessível e perto do hospital. Por que tudo o que eu tento fazer você vê como uma tentativa de te menosprezar ou de te insultar?

\- Para você tudo é muito fácil. Você não entende o que é viver a vida que eu tenho! – esbravejou Sora.

\- Então me explique, droga! – já estava cansado daquelas esquivas. Cansado de toda aquela resistência da ruiva em aceitar ajuda.

\- Homens como você não dão nada de graça para uma garota como eu. Você comprou minha virgindade porque era um desafio pessoal para você. Você comprou a minha companhia porque era conveniente para os negócios da sua família. Você comprou os meus desenhos porque seriam lucrativos para sua empresa. Eu não passo de uma valiosa e cara acompanhante que te trás benefícios.

\- É realmente isso que você pensa de mim? E de si mesma?

\- É realmente assim que as coisas são. Este apartamento apenas significa que você terá domínio total sobre a minha vida. E eu não te darei essa satisfação. Eu não estou a venda!

\- Quando você vai aceitar que eu não quero te comprar? Será que você pode enfiar nessa sua cabeça dura que eu só quero te ajudar? – pediu desesperado.

\- Me ajudar? – ironizou a ruiva. – Por favor! Sejamos realistas Yamato. Por que você me ajudaria? – exigiu saber.

\- Você realmente não sabe? – sussurrou diminuindo a distância entre eles.

O corpo de Sora estremeceu e seu coração disparou. Estava apavorada. O medo lhe consumia inteiramente. Não estava preparada para aquela resposta e mesmo assim fizera aquela pergunta que evitava a todo custo.

A resposta passou a estar ali, estampada na cara do loiro, já há algum tempo. Mas ela se recusava a aceitar.

Ele já estava diante dela, com o olhar carregado de determinação. Isso a fez sentir o estômago se revirando e ondas de calafrios se espalharem por seu corpo. Engoliu em seco e tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele puxou seu rosto, impedindo-a de fugir.

\- Eu...

\- Não! – gritara a ruiva.

\- Te amo.

Ela afastou-se dele bruscamente e ficou de costas para ele. – Jamais repita isso.

\- Por que você me afasta? Eu te amo e estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por você.

Ela permaneceu calada e respirou fundo após um tempo. – Desde o primeiro momento achei que estivesse claro que isso era apenas uma relação imparcial, baseada numa troca. Sexo por dinheiro. Companhia por dinheiro. – explicou. Ficou mais um momento calada e então se virou, com o rosto sério e impassível. – Se você não vai respeitar essa imparcialidade, então não há necessidade de continuarmos nos vendo.

E com isso se encaminhou para a saída. Yamato foi até ela e a segurou pelo pulso. – Espera. Não vá embora desse jeito. Estou te pedindo que fique para conversarmos sobre nós.

\- Não existe um nós. E nunca existirá. – declarou friamente. – Me solte. – ordenou com raiva.

O loiro a soltou imediatamente e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Tudo bem. Faça o que bem entender.

E assim a ruiva saiu do recinto. Não sem antes ditar uma última regra. – Não me procure novamente.

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aoi Chi**

**Descanse em Paz**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

O dia estava ensolarado. O que era bom. Já era difícil sair de casa com sua mãe, quanto mais num dia frio ou chuvoso, pois ela costumava ficar bem agitada. Ela estava mais controlada, mas passava a maior parte do tempo vagando em suas próprias fantasias, sem reconhecer a realidade ou recordar momentos vividos.

Naquele dia em especifico agradecia por ela estar mais lúcida. Precisava levá-la para fazer novos exames e com ela calma seria mais fácil.

Estavam saindo do prédio e viu um carro estacionado. O dono estava do lado de fora, encostado no veículo. Sora não podia acreditar naquilo. A primeira a reagir fora sua mãe.

\- Yamato! Meu menino. O que você faz aqui? – correu para abraçá-lo. – Você é tão parecido com a sua mãe. – disse abobalhada.

\- Bom dia, senhora Takenouchi. Vim levá-la para um passeio. – comentou sorridente.

\- Verdade? Oh, estou emocionada.

Sora olhava incrédula sua mãe entrar no carro. De todos os dias, de todas as pessoas, por que ela tinha que reconhecê-lo? Aliás, por que ele tinha que estar ali? Havia deixado bem claro que não queria vê-lo mais.

Estava parada no mesmo lugar e não deu sinal de que iria se aproximar. O rapaz andou até ela de forma confiante e um pouco arrogante.

\- Vamos. Não há necessidade de nos atrasarmos. – disse autoritário.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu disse que...

\- Não te devo satisfações do que faço ou deixo de fazer. – cortou. – Sua mãe já está no carro. Você pode colaborar ou devo ir com ela sozinho?

Estava numa situação conflituosa. Não queria entrar no carro junto com ele, mas também não poderia fazer nada que pudesse alterar o estado de sua mãe. Por fim, muito a contra gosto começou a caminhar em direção ao veiculo.

**XxXxX**

O percurso estava silencioso. Até mesmo Toshiko ia calada no banco de trás apenas observando a paisagem das ruas de Tóquio. Sora focara sua atenção nos prédios do caminho e Yamato na direção que tomava.

Mas, como se tudo o que acontecesse com eles fosse um teste, o clima mudou completamente quando perceberam que estava indo pelo caminho errado.

\- Se você não sabia como chegar porque se intrometeu? – falou rispidamente a garota.

\- Quer calar a boca? Quando perguntei para onde iríamos você me disse apenas o nome da clínica, não o endereço. Sabe quantas unidades dela existem espalhadas pela cidade?

\- Agora a culpa é minha? Eu te disse qual bairro era!

Yamato freou o carro abruptamente e o estacionou na pequena rua que cruzava a avenida. Olhou para a menina e antes que pudesse falar algo, apenas sacudiu a cabeça. – Vou perguntar como chegar até lá.

\- Deveria ter perguntado antes de se perder. – alfinetou a menina sem paciência.

Yamato apenas saiu do carro e fechou a porta com força. Não iria discutir mais.

A ruiva suspirou fundo. Notou como sua mãe ficava olhando maravilhada a pequena pracinha um pouco a frente de onde estavam. Saiu do carro e foi com ela até lá. A mulher olhava encantada cada flor do jardim. A menina viu as horas e foi até o veiculo pegar sua bolsa, pois estava na hora da medicação de sua mãe. Enquanto andava, olhava para trás a todo instante para vigiá-la. Mas assim que fechou a porta do carro e virou-se, sua mãe tinha sumido.

Correu até a praça e olhava para todos os lados desesperada. – Mãe? – começou a chamar na esperança de que ela estivesse próxima. – Mãe?

Quanto mais silêncio obtinha, mais desesperada ficava. Yamato chegou ao carro e o encontrou vazio. Olhou ao redor e viu a ruiva na praça, olhando para todos os lados e chamando por sua mãe. Rapidamente foi até ela.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Minha mãe desapareceu. Ela estava aqui e de repente quando virei as costas por um segundo ela sumiu. – explicou alterada.

\- Calma. Nós vamos encontrá-la.

E dito isso, os dois começaram a procurar por ela pelos arredores. Sora começava a perder a clareza de suas ideias à medida que o pânico ocupava todos os seus pensamentos. Como era possível uma pessoa sumir assim tão repentinamente? Começou a andar pela rua, chamando por sua mãe e olhando para cada centímetro por onde passava.

Voltou para a praça na esperança de encontrá-la lá, mas nada aconteceu. Yamato também voltou e estava sozinho. Ele pegou o telefone no bolso e discou um número rapidamente.

\- Irei ligar para a polícia. – informou impaciente.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e começou a roer as unhas de tão nervosa. Seus pés não paravam quietos. Estava se sentindo culpada e o simples pensamento de que algo pudesse acontecer com sua mãe lhe apavorava ainda mais.

Notou como Yamato desligou o telefone e olhava fixamente para um ponto distante dali. Sora olhou para o mesmo ponto e viu sua mãe atravessando uma passarela que ficava a uns três quarteirões de onde estavam. No mesmo instante, os dois saíram correndo para chegar até ela.

Estavam próximos a um cruzamento movimentado e Toshiko se dirigia para lá.

Quando ela estava no último degrau da escada, notou que sua mãe estava parada na calçada esperando para atravessar a rua. Um pequeno alívio a envolveu, pois estava a poucos metros de distância dela.

Só que quando ouviu sua mãe chamando aquele nome, apenas viu de relance o carro preto passando com a janela do passageiro aberta. E tudo se tornou um caos absoluto. O pior que já vivenciara.

Toshiko correra atrás do carro e foi para o meio da rua. O grito da menina foi abafado pelo som de ossos sendo quebrados e Toshiko caindo no asfalto. Uma multidão pessoas se formou ao redor, todos ligando para a emergência. E de repente tudo pareceu estar acontecendo em câmera lenta.

A ruiva correu em direção à mãe, encontrando-a desacordada e toda ensanguentada. Não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Caiu de joelhos no chão ao lado da mãe. Nem percebeu que se machucou naquela ação. Nem se importava. Nem estava sentindo.

Tudo o que via era a poça de sangue escorrendo. A mãe jogada no asfalto. Encostou a mão no rosto dela e com tapinhas leves implorava. – Mãe... Mamãe... Acorda, por favor... Mãe... Mãe.

Viu alguém abaixar e ficar ao seu lado. A pessoa pegou a mão de Toshiko e depois a soltou. Sentiu os braços passando ao redor de seus ombros e ouviu a voz de Yamato suave e dolorosa em seu ouvido.

\- Sinto muito.

O que aquelas palavras significavam? O que ele estava querendo dizer? Desesperada, querendo descobrir do que ele falava, pegou a mão de sua mãe.

A mão quente que costumava lhe acariciar, que lhe ensinou Ikebana, que lhe acertava nos momentos de crise, já não existia. Estava fria. Tentou sentir o pulso, mas não teve sorte. Voltou a acariciar o rosto da mãe e a chamá-la.

\- Mamãe, acorde! Vamos. Acorde. Mãe... Mãe... Por favor!

Sem respostas. Sentiu seu corpo se desmoronar e sentou-se sobre seus pés, deixando os braços caírem ao lado. Sua visão estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas que saiam descontroladas.

Quando a ambulância chegou, sentiu que estava sendo levada. Não resistiu e nem viu o que aconteceu depois. Apenas se fechou para o mundo e apagou a realidade. Estava em choque. Apenas notou que estava sentada no banco do carro e que Yamato falava com ela. Mas não ouvia nada.

Havia desejado que tudo aquilo acabasse. Havia desejado que todo aquele sofrimento fosse embora. Só que não desse jeito. Não assim.

Fechou os olhos com força. A raiva a dominava, entremeava por cada célula de seu corpo, a deixando irada. A imagem do carro passando e de sua mãe correndo. Seu coração acelerando e o desespero batendo. Ele a viu. Ele a olhou nos olhos. Estava fervendo por dentro. Todos aqueles sentimentos se misturando e sendo impossível separá-los. Raiva, ódio, culpa, desespero, dor, tristeza. Tudo ali, lhe consumindo.

**XxXxX**

Sora se recusou a realizar a cerimônia fúnebre. E Yamato respeitou a sua vontade. A menina parecia ainda estar em choque, pois mal falava e seu olhar era vago e distante.

Fora ele quem cuidou de tudo. Do hospital ao cemitério para colocarem a urna. Ele providenciou tudo porque Sora estava alheia a tudo. Era difícil acreditar em tudo o que acontecera. Ele mesmo às vezes pensava que estava sonhando. Vira quando tudo aconteceu. Estava fresco em sua memória aquelas lembranças que tão ansiosamente tentava se livrar.

Eles haviam corrido o máximo que puderam e mesmo assim uma tragédia aconteceu. Cada vez que ele olhava para a menina, seu coração se apertava ainda mais. Se antes não conseguia imaginar o que ela passava, agora seria ainda mais impossível. Nos últimos dias ela pedia para que tudo acabasse e agora, de uma forma ou de outra, tudo tinha acabado.

A ruiva não tinha mais uma mãe doente para cuidar. Ela não precisaria se sacrificar fazendo coisas que considerava sujas e repugnantes para obter dinheiro. Ela não seria mais agredida por uma mãe que não se lembrava dela. Ela poderia trilhar um novo caminho em sua vida.

Mas a custo de que? Era nisso que ele pensava todas as noites. Em como ela seguiria a vida.

Aquilo o perturbava. Tentou se afastar dela antes, quando ela o odiara por ele a amar, mas lhe foi impossível. Na primeira oportunidade que encontrou ele estava lá atrás dela. Com uma desculpa esfarrapada, tentando ser indiferente, quando tudo o que mais queria era pular sobre ela e beijá-la até que ela o amasse de volta.

E tudo aquilo mudara novamente. Ele a teve em seus braços, mas por motivos que jamais gostaria de ter vivido. Sabia o quanto era doloroso perder a mãe. Ele tinha perdido a dele. Só que Sora vivia uma realidade totalmente diferente. Foram tantos sacrifícios e tanto sofrimento.

Havia acabado. Isso era um fato. Toshiko não estava mais entre eles. Ela não sentiria mais dor, não teria mais crises, não viveria mais fora da realidade, não ficaria presa aos fantasmas do passado. Isso era bom. Mas, isso também não era bom.

O que seria daquela menina? O que ela faria? Para onde ela iria?

Ele queria ajudá-la, como sempre dizia. Mas esse discurso já estava ficando batido, até mesmo para ele. Não era verdade. Não era ajuda. Ele a queria para si. Queria tê-la ao seu lado. Queria cuidar dela. Queria dar tudo para ela. Queria fazê-la feliz. Ele a queria. Porque a amava e era sim um egoísta.

Sora colocou as cinzas de sua mãe junto com as de sua avó. Após uma oração ela foi para o elevador. Yamato a seguiu. Ela mal tinha noção para onde ia desde que o acidente acontecera. Fora ele quem a guiou por todos os lados. Ele precisou fazer tudo por ela.

A colocou no carro e a levou de volta para a casa dela. Quando a tirou do carro, um homem vestindo um terno bem alinhado e fino estava saindo do prédio onde a ruiva morava. Ela levantou a cabeça quando esse homem estava diante deles.

\- Sora. – ele a cumprimentou.

Ela o encarou sem nenhuma expressão. Apenas ficou olhando para ele. – Eu vim aqui apenas para ver se você está precisando de alguma coisa. – disse de forma prestativa.

Ela continuou parada e lentamente abriu a boca, mas nenhum som foi ouvido. Yamato observava tudo calado, mas atento a cada reação da menina.

\- Preciso que você morra e vá para o inferno. – disse finalmente, em voz calma e contida. E com isso ela seguiu para dentro do prédio.

**XxXxX**

Desde o dia do cemitério que Yamato não a via. Sora trancou-se dentro de seu apartamento e não atendia a porta. O loiro ia até lá todos os dias, na esperança de que ela quisesse vê-lo. E era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele chamava à porta, ela não abria, ele falava com ela, ela não respondia. Então ele deixava uma sacola com comida pendurada na maçaneta da porta.

Fora várias vezes até o mercado dos Inoue para ver se a amiga da ruiva tinha conseguido falar com ela. Mas também sempre recebia uma negativa. Miyako, seus pais e seus irmãos se revezavam para ir até o apartamento e nem para eles Sora abria a porta. Apenas sabiam que ela estava ali porque a noite ela acendia as luzes do apartamento e as sacolas que Yamato deixava ela pegava.

Já tinha se passado 49 dias. E Ishida estava enlouquecendo por não vê-la, em não saber seu real estado. Já estava anoitecendo quando chegou ao endereço dela. Ao estar no andar correto, assustou-se e ficou preocupado. A sacola do dia anterior ainda estava pendurada ali.

Mais que depressa ele bateu a porta, chamando-a. Sem resposta. Percebeu que a luz da sala estava acessa e disposto a entrar de qualquer jeito jogou a sacola no chão prestes a arrombar a porta. Mas na hora em que a puxou com força, mexeu na maçaneta e a porta se abriu.

Suspirou aliviado quando da porta viu que ela estava sentada no sofá. Ele entrou bruscamente e parou diante dela.

\- O que pensa que você está fazendo? Sabe o quanto me deixou preocupado e assustado com você? – disse exigindo uma resposta.

Ela permaneceu indiferente e lhe fez uma pergunta, o desarmando por completo. – Você ainda quer me comprar?

\- O quê? – murmurou.

\- Você uma vez insinuou que estava disposto a me dar tudo... E eu quero tudo o que você pode me oferecer. – explicou. – Por isso estou me vendendo totalmente a você.

Ele a olhava incrédulo. Do que ela estava falando?

\- Não quero mais essa vida. Não irei mais viver aqui. Se não for para você, posso me vender para outro. – comentou em voz baixa. Levantou a cabeça e o encarou. – Você vai me comprar?

**CONTINUA...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aoi Chi**

**Entre vidas**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Ele abriu a porta e ela adentrou ao recinto. Era o mesmo apartamento que ele havia lhe mostrado uns dias antes. O homem fechou a porta e caminhou lentamente até a garota. Dizer que estava confuso era pouco. Estava confuso, atordoado e não pensava com clareza.

Tanto que sua primeira reação fora levá-la para o apartamento sem questionamentos. Ela não quis levar nada com ela. Afirmou de forma rude e dolorosa que não queria mais nada que a lembrasse de como era sua vida.

E ele apenas concordara. E ali estavam eles. Tentava buscar uma explicação lógica e racional para o comportamento dela, mas por mais justificativas que seus pensamentos pudessem criar, nenhuma parecia convencê-lo. Preocupava-se com tudo isso. E se ela estivesse passando por algum tipo de estresse pós-traumático? E a simples menção a um possível trauma lhe fez imediatamente acionar seus instintos protetores, que nem sabia que existia.

E ali estavam. Dizia a si mesmo que poderia cuidar dela, vigiá-la e protegê-la se ela estivesse perto. E disposta a estar perto dele também. Fora ela quem se propôs a estar com ele. A se vender para ele na verdade. Mas para Yamato não havia diferenças. Para ele havia apenas ela perto dele, permitindo que ele a cuidasse. Deixando que lhe fizesse algo.

\- Você deve querer descansar e ficar um tempo sozinha no seu apartamento. Eu vou deixar aqui na mesa a chave e a cópia da chave.

\- Original e cópia?

\- Sim. Por quê?

\- Achei que você ficaria com a cópia. – disse sugestivamente.

Ele a olhou sério. – É o seu apartamento. Eu posso tocar a campainha.

A garota deu de ombros e ficou de costas para ele, indo até à janela que dava para o balcão. Tirou o casaco e o deixou em cima do sofá.

– Irei providenciar suprimentos para você e vou deixar um cartão para que você mesma possa comprar itens pessoais. Vou pedir para um motorista ficar a sua disposição para a hora que você quiser sair.

\- Obrigada. – respondeu suavemente e se virou com um doce sorriso no rosto.

O coração de Yamato bateu acelerado e ele ficou um segundo embobalhado. Jamais a vira sorrir assim. Jamais a vira sem aquele olhar triste e a expressão fechada. Jamais a vira tão leve e radiante como ela estava ali naquele momento.

Ela realmente parecia ser uma garota de 17 anos, sem problemas, sem preocupações. Ela caminhou até ele e então o puxou pela camisa. O beijou de forma intensa. Provocante. Ligeiramente tirou o casaco do loiro e começou a desabotoar sua camisa.

Ele não estava pensando com nenhuma clareza. Apenas via o quanto seu corpo estava reagindo ao beijo dela. A forma como ela o provocava, a forma como estava tirando sua camisa. Ele estava excitado. Tentou se conter. Precisava ter controle sobre a situação e sobre si mesmo. Tinha que descobrir primeiro o que acontecia com a ruiva. Não dava para simplesmente se jogar nisso tudo.

Ela se afastou um momento e tirou a própria blusa. Yamato viu o sutiã vermelho que adornava a menina e escondia os seios fartos. A cintura bem marcada.

Sentiu sua excitação aumentar. E sua ereção ficava mais evidente. Não podia se deixar levar. Ela tornou a beijá-lo. E só conseguiu corresponder, enquanto acariciava as costas dela. Fechou os olhos e tentou resistir ao desejo. Era melhor afastá-la de uma vez. Mas então, ela sorriu. Ela sorriu.

Outro sorriso. Um encantador. Suave. Inocente. E tudo o que Yamato queria era ela. Era o sorriso dela.

'Foda-se!'

Puxou-a para si e a beijou. Com paixão. Ela estava ali com ele e querendo ser dele. Era exatamente isso o que queria. Era somente isso que importava. Se ela queria ser comprada, ele a compraria. E daria tudo o que ela quisesse. Porque a amava e nada mais era tão importante para ele quanto vê-la feliz. Ela poderia estar se vendendo por dinheiro. Mas ele se venderia por amor. Valeria a pena. Ele a teria.

Yamato tirou o sutiã dela e abocanhou um dos seios, enquanto acariciava o outro. Escutava os doces gemidos dela ecoando em seu ouvido e sua fome aumentava. Sentiu-a abrindo seu zíper e depois a mão delicada que acariciava seu pênis.

Quando ele tirou a boca do seio dela, a menina se ajoelhou. Abaixou a calça e a cueca dele. E o colocou em sua boca. Yamato estava em delírio, se sentindo num paraíso. A boca quente e úmida dela o consumia e sentia todo prazer se concentrar em seu órgão. Era tudo tão intenso e tão sensual que ele a afastou. Não aguentaria muito tempo se ela continuasse ali.

Queria tê-la. Queria estar dentro dela. Levou-a para o sofá e tirou o resto das roupas de ambos. Ela estava sentada de frente para ele. O loiro abriu as pernas dela e a invadiu com a boca, ouvindo como os gemidos se intensificavam. Era ela deliciosa. Queria devorá-la. Experimentá-la toda.

Deitou-a no sofá e sentiu-se fascinado quando a penetrou. Estava tudo diferente. Ele se sentia diferente. O sexo era diferente. Estava tudo melhor. Completo. Gostoso. Leve. Compartilhado. Essa era a maior diferença. Não era porque ela queria dinheiro. Não era porque ela queria se esquecer dos problemas. Não era porque eles fingiam ter um relacionamento.

Era porque ela queria. Via isso nos olhos dela, na expressão dela, no sorriso que preenchia os lábios dela. Ela queria. E por ela querer, ele experimentou o melhor sexo que já tivera. Superava tudo o que vivera anteriormente, até mesmo com ela. Aquela era a nota máxima a ser superada.

Quando ele gozou, sentiu o forte agarre da ruiva. Caiu sobre ela, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Sentiu-a envolvendo a perna dela na dele, os entrelaçando. As mãos suaves passeavam por suas costas. Beijou o pescoço dela levemente e ficou onde estava enquanto esperava seu corpo se recuperar e a respiração voltar ao normal.

Estava quase adormecendo, quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra.

\- Estou com fome. – disse timidamente e de forma inocente.

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e diante dele estava um rosto ruborizado pelo sexo e uma expressão tão terna e suave que fazia com que Yamato pensasse que fosse outra pessoa. Mas não era. Era a mesma garota.

Poderia ficar ali a noite inteira admirando-a. – Pizza? – sugeriu para ela.

Ela concordou com um sorriso. Ela concordara com ele. Com um sorriso. Ele se levantou a contra gosto e foi pegar seu telefone. Enquanto fazia o pedido, a viu deitada no sofá. Ela estava tranquila, com os olhos fechados. Desligou e foi até ela.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela a pegou. Ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a e beijando-a com carinho. Delicadamente. Suavemente. Se aquilo era um sonho, não queria acordar jamais. Queria permanecer dormindo só para sentir tudo o que estava sentindo.

Caminhou com ela nos braços até a cama. Tomou o corpo dela em beijos, dedicando tempo a cada espaço. Ela seria dele. Completamente dele. E ela o teria sempre aos seus pés, porque ele já era dela há muito. Beijou a boca de Sora e quis que o mundo parasse naquele momento.

\- Dorme comigo. – ela pediu com um sussurro.

Ele a encarou enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Beijou a testa da garota. – Claro.

E então continuou a beijá-la. Pelo resto da noite. Porque agora ela era dele. E ele a queria.

**CONTINUA...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aoi Chi**

**I have everything I need... Or maybe not!**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Estava parada olhando para a urna num breve silêncio de sua oração. Após as reverências, delicadamente abriu o vidro e colocou as flores no vaso. Após outra reverência, ela se retirou do lugar. Saiu do prédio colocando os óculos de sol, entrou no carro e seguiu seu caminho.

Sete anos haviam se passado. Durante sete anos tentou fazer sua vida ser diferente. E havia conseguido.

Sua vida era diferente. Tudo era completamente diferente. Não havia nada que ela quisesse que não pudesse ter. Não existia algo que estivesse fora de seu alcance. Ela podia ter tudo o que quisesse, na hora em que quisesse. E isso porque havia se vendido à Yamato Ishida.

Em sua vida antiga, dar-se a ele por dinheiro era um ato sujo, nojento, desprezível e impuro. Mas agora, dar-se a ele por dinheiro havia sido vantajoso, oportuno e lhe proporcionou um mundo de possibilidades e vontades.

Ele lhe deu um apartamento, roupas caras, um carro, a colocou em seu círculo social. E agora ela era Sora Takenouchi, a garota prodígio do mundo da moda. Aos 23 anos já tinha sua própria marca e havia estudado nas principais cidades da moda: Paris, Nova York e Roma. Tinha se formado na Toudai, a melhor universidade do Japão. Ela era responsável pelo vestuário dos artistas da gravadora da família Ishida e também por gerenciar todo o setor de vestuário da emissora. Ela era famosa. Uma garota talentosa, reconhecida e desejada. Não era mais a hostess que todos desejavam sexualmente. Não era mais uma menina que sofria com dívidas intermináveis. Não era mais uma menina que se vendia por qualquer mísera quantia.

E tudo isso graças a Yamato. Ele prometera que lhe daria tudo. Que colocaria o mundo aos pés dela. E agora ela tinha tudo o que queria e mais do que jamais precisaria. Os números em sua conta bancária aumentavam diariamente. Dinheiro não lhe era mais uma preocupação. Todos os meses ela enviava uma quantia alta para os Inoue como gratidão por tudo o que eles fizeram por ela. Miyako era seu braço direito e Sora não saberia o que fazer sem ela ao seu lado.

Comprara um apartamento novo, uma cobertura num edifício novo e luxuoso de Tóquio. Era um espaço elegante e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor. Esbanjava classe e bom gosto. Oposto ao que morou antigamente. Havia parado de comparar sua vida de antes com a de agora, porque a discrepância era tão grande que não valia a pena pensar no assunto.

Ao entrar no estacionamento de seu edifício avistou o carro de Yamato parado e ele encostado no capô do veículo esperando-a. Estacionou ao lado dele e saiu com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – quis saber curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Queria te ver. Então eu vim.

\- Achei que você estaria numa daquelas intermináveis reuniões que homens de negócios importantes participam. – sugeriu a ruiva parando em frente a ele, mas um pouco distante.

Ele sorriu. – Homens de negócios importantes possuem o truque de poder desmarcar seus compromissos sempre que precisam. – se desculpou nada culpado.

\- Entendi. E você precisava vir aqui. – completou a menina.

\- Sim. Precisava vir aqui. – ele concordou olhando-a intensamente.

De onde estava, Sora retribuiu o olhar intenso e suas mãos começaram a desabotoar a blusa que vestia, revelando a pele morena e o sutiã vermelho.

Mais uma vantagem de ter uma fortuna: comprar sua privacidade. O novo apartamento de Sora possuía uma garagem e elevador privativo. O que era extremamente útil em momentos como aqueles.

Em seguida, tirou a saia e finalizou a distância entre eles. Alisou a gravata dele e puxando-a sutilmente aproximou suas bocas até se unirem em um beijo quente e ousado. E ali mesmo no estacionamento, no capô do carro, que eles se aventuraram.

**XxXxX**

Saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo com a toalha e vestindo apenas uma boxer. A ruiva não estava na cama, então se dirigiu para a cozinha. Ela estava lá, concentrada na revisão de alguns desenhos na tela do laptop, enquanto ouvia a nova música de uma girlband para a qual ela deveria criar o novo vestuário. Ele ficou parado na porta olhando-a.

De todos os ângulos que a visse, sempre teria a mesma conclusão de que Sora era a mulher mais linda que já vira no mundo. Era impossível para ele encontrar outra que lhe despertasse tal visão esplêndida. Ela era elegante e glamourosa nos eventos sociais. Era prática e bem vestida em seu trabalho. Era delicada e carregada de frescor em seus passeios íntimos. Era sensual e ousada em seus encontros eróticos. Mas o lado que mais amava dela era o natural. Aquele que avistava nesse exato momento.

O cabelo preso num coque desleixado, com algumas mechas de cabelo se soltando. O rosto limpo e sem maquiagem. Os pés descalços. O short curto e uma (das muitas que ela tomara para si) de suas camisas. Após vários minutos ali parado, foi até a ruiva beijando-a no pescoço e abraçando-a pela cintura. Notou como ela estremeceu sutilmente e sorriu satisfeito. Era outra coisa que adorava fazer, pegá-la desprevenida e desarmá-la.

Ao longo desses sete anos, a relação deles havia se tornado mais fácil de ser conduzida. Sora tinha se tornado mais aberta e flexível. Conseguiam manter conversas agradáveis, fazer passeios românticos, ter momentos de puro prazer e entrega. Contudo, o coração dela ainda era um verdadeiro mistério para o loiro. Ela o mantinha trancado e não permitia ter seus sentimentos mais profundos revelados para ninguém. Yamato imaginava que nem mesmo para ela eles estavam acessíveis.

Aquela era uma barreira intransponível. Todas as vezes em que ele dizia que a amava, porque ele a amava e não escondia isso, ela ficava meio travada. As feições de seu rosto mudavam e ela desviava o olhar, buscando outra coisa para fazer ou falar. Aquele era o assunto proibido número um.

\- Você quer café? – sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto mordicava sua orelha.

\- Hai. – ela murmurou.

Enquanto preparava o café, uma onda de preocupação o atingiu. E esse tinha sido o motivo pelo qual havia cancelado todos os seus compromissos do dia. O outro assunto proibido. A mãe de Sora. A ruiva jamais tocou no assunto de sua mãe e, principalmente, da morte dela. E quando ele tentou conversar a respeito no primeiro ano de seu falecimento, a garota fora estupidamente grossa e agressiva ao falar que não queria falar sobre Toshiko Takenouchi.

Ele colocou uma xícara ao lado da garota e sentou-se à sua frente, com sua xícara na mão. Olhava para ela explicitamente. Sora tirou a vista do aparelho por um segundo para vê-lo, voltando sua atenção e concentração novamente para tela.

\- O que foi?

\- Ãh?

\- Por que você está me olhando assim?

\- Por nenhum motivo em especial. – disse e tomou um gole da bebida quente.

A ruiva olhou novamente para ele de forma perspicaz não acreditando em suas palavras, mas não comentou nada. Fechou o laptop e dedicou sua atenção ao café e ao loiro.

\- Você está bem? – ele quis saber com um tom de voz preocupante.

Ela suspirou rapidamente. – Por que não estaria? – retrucou sem paciência.

Ele escolheu as palavras com cuidado para evitar uma briga que há anos eles não tinham. – Bom, você está atolada de trabalho e nem tem tido tempo de descansar direito.

Ela sabia que não era por isso que ele estava fazendo aquela pergunta, mas era melhor do que o assunto verdadeiro. – Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – declarou suavemente.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e os dois se dedicaram a beber o café em silêncio. De repente, viu a ruiva empurrando uma chave em sua direção. Surpreso, não teve uma reação imediata. Quando teve certeza de que aquilo era realmente uma chave, Yamato abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram de imediato e nem com clareza.

\- O... O q-q-que é isso?

Sora riu discretamente. – Uma chave. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

\- Eu sei que é uma chave. – disse com tom de derrota.

Ela riu novamente. – É uma cópia da chave daqui.

Ele pegou o pequeno objeto e estudou o rosto da ruiva. – Por quê? – ela fez cara de interrogação. – Por que você está me dando uma cópia da chave? Ainda mais que este apartamento é inteiramente seu.

A menina deu de ombro e levantou-se. Foi até a pia e colocou sua xícara ali. Ficou encostada na pedra fria da bancada e respondeu calmamente. – Você é bem-vindo a qualquer hora. Além do mais, você é meu namorado, não? Não há necessidade de você ficar do lado de fora esperando que eu chegue.

Ele meditou sobre aquelas palavras que subitamente preencheram seu coração de alegria e calor. E um pensamento lhe tomou conta. Há tempos que pensava nisso. Levantou-se e foi até a garota, a garota de seus sonhos. Pegou-a pela cintura e a colocou sentada sobre a bancada. Ela passou as pernas ao redor dele e deixou seus braços sobre os ombros dele.

Yamato acariciou o rosto dela de forma suave e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Beijou-a delicadamente, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, mais a desejava. Queria tudo dela. Queria absolutamente ela.

Continuou beijando-a lentamente, com doçura, de forma envolvente e tranquila. Ali estava tudo o que precisava. E quando deu por si já tinha deixado aquelas palavras escaparem.

\- Casa comigo. – murmurou sobre os lábios dela.

Sora, espantada, afastou-o um pouco de si para olhar em seus olhos. – O quê?!

\- Casa comigo. – ele repetiu com mais força e determinação enquanto beijava delicadamente a mão dela.

A ruiva desceu do balcão e foi até a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafinha de água, abriu-a e tomava o liquido transparente devagar. Yamato ficou encostado ao balcão, apenas observando-a. Sabia perfeitamente que sua primeira reação seria a de afastá-lo.

\- Você não precisa se casar comigo. Eu já sou sua. – esclareceu.

\- Você não é minha.

\- Claro que sou! Eu me vendi para você.

Ele negou com a cabeça. – Você não será minha enquanto não for minha mulher.

Sora virou-se para ele e sentou-se à mesa, encarando-o. – Por que você quer se casar comigo?

\- Porque te amo.

\- Mas você sabe que eu não te amo. Você sabe que tudo o que eu quis de você foi o seu dinheiro, o seu poder e o sexo. Então, porque se casar comigo?

\- Porque. Eu. Te. Amo. – ele repetiu vagarosamente cada palavra para que ela pudesse compreendê-las adequadamente.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça pensativa e incomodada.

\- Sora. Você tem o meu dinheiro. Pode usar toda minha influência e poder ao seu favor para qualquer coisa, em qualquer lugar, para qualquer situação. Você me tem a sua disposição, à sua completa disposição. Só que... Você não precisa mais de mim para isso. Agora você é a Sora Takenouchi, a incrível, poderosa, influente, milionária estilista Sora Takenouchi. Eu coloquei o mundo aos seus pés. E agora... Já que você enfatiza que você se vendeu para mim... Eu tenho direito de te pedir algo. E estou pedindo que você se case comigo.

Ela ouvia atentamente cada palavra. Olhou para ele e com um olhar apagado e palavras geladas de emoção, fez uma pergunta pela qual ele não esperava. – Você realmente quer estar casado comigo mesmo sabendo que eu não sinto nada por você? Mesmo sabendo que eu estarei te usando e essa sempre será uma relação amorosa unilateral?

Ele meditou aquela situação e só havia uma resposta. – Sim. – disse sem hesitar.

Sora parecia estar frustrada. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e respirou profundamente. – É exatamente isso que eu não consigo compreender. Mesmo sabendo disso você quer se arriscar num casamento comigo. Justamente comigo. Se for sua vontade ter uma relação estável e duradoura, se for seu sonho se casar creio que seja melhor você encontrar outra mulher. Uma que esteja disposta a viver ao seu lado e a corresponder seus sentimentos.

Yamato riu levemente e cruzou os braços. – Você não entendeu? Não existe outra pessoa capaz de me fazer sentir o que eu sinto por você. Eu quero você na minha vida. Eu quero poder falar ao mundo que você é minha esposa. Independente do que você sinta ou não sinta. Eu sou capaz de amar por nós dois e de viver por nós dois. Eu só preciso do seu sim.

Sora parecia abismada com toda a determinação do loiro. Mas, por mais que pensasse nisso, não via jeito de aceitar aquela proposta. Uma coisa era se vender para ele, aproveitar todas as comodidades daquela vida e de aparecer em público como namorada dele. Desfrutar do sexo também não era problema. Era delicioso.

Só que tudo tinha um limite. Como estar casada com um homem que a amava? Como um homem poderia amá-la para inicio de conversa?

\- Se eu aceitasse... O que você esperaria de mim? Enquanto sua esposa? – divagou ela.

\- Não mudaria muita coisa do que já temos agora. Apenas quero você por inteira. E... E quero uma família. Quero ter um filho com você.

Ela ouviu tudo em silêncio. Num absoluto, pesado e constrangedor silêncio. Incapaz de reagir, de se mover ou de falar.

Yamato foi até a mesa, beijou-a na testa de forma leve e breve. – Pense nisso. – pegou a chave sobre a mesa e se retirou. – Obrigado pela chave.

**XxXxX**

Sua agenda estava lotada. Não havia mais nenhum espaço de tempo para que fizesse mais nada. E mesmo assim, ali estava desperdiçando seu tempo enquanto se arrumava para um evento da emissora. Não queria pensar sobre o dia anterior, mas quanto mais determinava que não pensaria, mais ela pensava e quanto mais ela pensava, menos tinha vontade de pensar nisso. Um ciclo vicioso que lhe atormentava.

Tomou todo o tempo que precisava. Estava mais que atrasada e mesmo assim não fazia menção de agilizar sua saída. Foi para o estacionamento com calma, dirigiu com cuidado e respirou o ar fresco da noite antes de entrar no salão. Fora recebida com euforia e bajulação, como sempre. Diversas pessoas lhe cumprimentavam e outras mais apenas a admiravam enquanto passava.

Encontrou Hiroaki no fundo do salão e o homem abriu um extravagante sorriso ao vê-la.

\- Você é a mais bela de todas! Está deslumbrante como sempre, minha querida.

\- Obrigada, otoosan.

Notou Yamato chegando ao seu lado e virou-se para ele sorrindo. O loiro a beijou de leve no rosto. – Você está linda. – a elogiou enquanto lhe entregava uma taça de vinho tinto. – E é por isso que te perdoarei por estar atrasada. – sussurrou com zombaria.

O Sr. Ishida riu e ai falar algo quando foi chamado por um grupo de pessoas perto dali. – Me deem licença.

Quando a sós, Sora utilizou o seu outro talento que aperfeiçoara ao longo dos anos: a atuação. Comportou-se de tal maneira que mais parecia que o dia anterior não havia existido. Yamato notou as intenções da ruiva e, silenciosamente, concordou em participar daquela atuação. Estavam conversando amenamente, quando a garota avistou dois homens conversando com seu sogro. E então empalideceu.

\- O que aqueles homens fazem aqui? – perguntou com um toque agressivo.

\- Quem? – Yamato perguntou e Sora apontou para a direita. – Ah, eles são nossos novos colaboradores. A emissora está com um projeto de expansão e eles participarão como investidores.

Seu pai e seu avô. Ali parados, rindo e conversando. Investindo seu dinheiro para obterem lucros maiores e maiores e maiores. Quão longe eles gostariam de chegar? Quão ricos gostariam de ser?

Durante anos ela viveu num verdadeiro inferno e tudo o que ganhara deles fora desprezo e maldições. As coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes. Sua mãe poderia ainda estar viva e saudável. Ela poderia ter vivido uma vida normal. Mas a ganância daqueles homens. A maldade e a ignorância daqueles corações fizeram com que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido.

Aprendera que na vida era tudo olho por olho e dente por dente. Era um pensamento doentio e insensato, mas era assim que via as coisas. Nada ficava sem ser retribuído, ou vingado, ou dado o troco. Nada. Foi nesse momento que compreendera. Talvez não tivesse realmente tudo o que queria, pois sentia em seu coração que lhe faltava algo. Estava vazio.

\- Qual o problema, Sora? – falou Yamato ao vê-la distante com o olhar perdido.

\- Eu me caso com você.

\- O quê?

\- Eu me caso com você. – ela disse olhando-o fundo nos olhos. – Mas preciso de algo em troca.

\- O que seria?

\- Eu quero a falência daqueles dois homens. Quero vê-los sofrer em busca de um misero yen para poderem sobreviver. Se você fizer isso, se você puder fazê-los pagar por tudo o que fizeram a mim e a minha mãe, eu me caso com você e te dou quantos filhos você desejar.

Ele estava chocado. Aquele era um pedido estranho, mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção era a dor e o sofrimento que surgiram nos olhos da ruiva. Não podia suportar aquilo. Jamais poderia aguentar vê-la infeliz. Em meio à sua loucura de amor, aquele pedido era razoável em meio à tortura de ver a mulher que amava triste e sofrendo.

Não foi difícil tomar uma decisão. Fora bem fácil na verdade. Colocou a mão dentro do paletó e tirou uma caixinha aveludada. Abriu-a e tirou um delicado anel com diamantes adornados. Suavemente o deslizou na mão esquerda de Sora, beijando-a sutilmente.

Com um sorriso, eles viram Hiroaki se aproximar com seus companheiros.

\- Sora, minha querida, deixe-me te apresentar nossos novos investidores. Meu filho vocês já conhecem, não é mesmo?

Os homens assentiram e cumprimentaram Yamato formalmente. Quando olharam em direção à Sora e finalmente a reconheceram ficaram desconfortáveis. O que ela estaria fazendo ali com a família Ishida?

\- Deixem-me apresentar a vocês minha noiva, Sora Takenouchi. – disse Yamato e Sora sorriu docemente e fez uma breve reverência.

\- Noiva? – questionou Hiroaki tentando ter certeza que ouvira aquilo. – Vocês realmente irão se casar?

\- Ela acabou de aceitar meu pedido, pai. – informou Yamato com um sorriso enorme de felicidade.

O Sr. Ishida se esqueceu completamente das pessoas ao seu redor e correu para abraçar Yamato e Sora. – Finalmente! Você não sabe o quanto estão me fazendo feliz com esta noticia. Precisamos comemorar!

E olhando para seu pai e seu avô, a ruiva sorriu grandemente e concordou. – Sim, otoosan. Temos que comemorar!

**FIM...**

**Ou será apenas o começo?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aoi Chi**

**Epílogo **

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Estava calmamente acomodada na espreguiçadeira na varanda observando o suave por do sol. Sentia-se plena. Com a alma leve. Parecia que aos poucos seu sangue deixava de ser azul e ia adquirindo uma leve coloração avermelhada. Estava em paz.

Durante semanas a única notícia que aparecia na primeira página dos jornais era o escândalo de Shinjiro Matsuda e a falência de Takarashi Minao.

Não fora difícil e nem demorado para vê-los no chão. Em menos de uma semana de seu noivado, descobriram-se os desfalques e a sonegação de impostos de Takarashi Minao. E logo depois veio a tona o grande escândalo de que Shinjiro Matsuda abandonou sua filha. A identidade de Sora e de sua mãe haviam sido preservadas, ninguém achara os vestígios da família perdida e infeliz de Matsuda.

Ver aquelas notícias não lhe causou nada. Nenhum sentimento ou emoção. Estava imune a eles. Mas sentia-se livre. Um peso fora de suas costas. Agora sabia que realmente tinha tudo o que queria e precisava: alívio.

\- Você está nervosa para amanhã? – perguntou Yamato repentinamente.

Virou-se para o lado. Ele também estava acomodado numa espreguiçadeira, com um copo de uísque nas mãos.

\- Por que deveria? Só preciso colocar um belo vestido branco, andar sobre um tapete vermelho e dizer aceito. – respondeu sorridente.

O loiro sorriu e negou com a cabeça. – Tudo para você parece tão mais simples do que realmente é. Te invejo por isso. – disse erguendo o copo na direção da ruiva.

Ela riu e pensou no comentário de seu noivo. Sim, tudo para ela parecia mais simples do que realmente era. Podia enxergar tudo de uma forma diferente e menos complicada. Essa era a sua lição de vida.

\- Você tem certeza? – ela quis saber.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu com toda convicção.

\- E se você não for feliz como pensa que será? E se você não puder aguentar o fato de amar sozinho? – insistiu ela.

Yamato colocou o copo sobre a mesa e levantou-se. Sentou à beirada da espreguiçadeira onde Sora estava e acariciou os cabelos ruivos dela.

\- Você mudou quem eu era. Você me fez ver a vida por outro ângulo. De um jogador babaca e idiota eu passei a ser o homem que te ama mais do que tudo. Se você estiver feliz, eu também estarei feliz. E eu vou garantir que você seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – declarou suavemente. - Então, eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo. – acrescentou piscando de forma travessa para ela.

\- Muito conveniente para você. – argumentou a ruiva rindo.

O loiro a beijou. – Muito. – foi sua resposta em meio a mais beijos.

O sol já tinha quase desaparecido por completo e havia apenas uma única pergunta que Ishida queria descobrir a resposta.

\- Já que amanhã você se tornará minha esposa e não deve haver segredos entre marido e mulher... O que você sente por mim? – questionou com perspicácia.

A garota o olhou séria por uns instantes. E então sorriu maliciosamente. – Bela tentativa. Mas isso é algo que você jamais saberá. – concluiu com uma piscada maliciosa.

Ele fingiu uma expressão de derrota e a abraçou.

\- Já que amanhã você se tornará meu marido e não deve haver segredos entre marido e mulher... Por que você não admite logo que seu tipo sanguíneo é B? – perguntou Sora com diversão.

Ele a abraçou mais forte e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Porque eu sou do tipo AB.

Ela o empurrou para longe, incrédula. – De jeito nenhum!

\- Estou dizendo a verdade.

\- Pois eu não acredito em você.

\- O que você quer então? Um exame de sangue.

\- Sim.

O loiro suspirou cansado. – Meu copo está meio vazio. Você deveria fazer algo a respeito.

\- Como você ousa? – ela indagou dando pequenos e fracos tapas em Yamato.

\- Lembre-se que agora você sempre vai ter que se sentar ao meu lado. – provocou ele enquanto era atacado pela ruiva, investindo sobre ela e lhe roubando beijos suaves.

Em meio à divertida discussão dos noivos, o sol desapareceu dando espaço para a lua e as estrelas. E sob o céu, Yamato e Sora riam com as provocações um do outro. Se divertiam com os comentários maliciosos e sarcásticos um do outro.

Eles se mudaram. Entre erros e acertos, eles acharam aquele final que dava início a um novo começo. Um começo que um dia também chegaria ao fim e que traria um novo início depois. E assim seria toda a vida.

**Começo e...**

**FIM!**


End file.
